


Worship the Sun

by SlyAdam



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Childbirth, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Harems, Huge Loads, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Lactation, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Light Raceplay, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Mating Press, Milking Balls, Missionary Position, Mommy Kink, Mommy-Daughter Incest, Multi, Older Woman/Young Boy, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loli, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Threesome - F/F/M, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, Well-Hung Shota, birth scene, cum on tits, endless orgasms, from behind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Follow Sun, the champion of the Alola region, as he stumbles his way into a harem of women who love nothing more than cute little boys like him.The four busty, naughty sluts will do anything for him, teach him the pleasures of sex, and even have his babies! What more could a young boy want?
Relationships: Cynthia/Sun, Dawn/Sun, Dawn/Sun seems like some kind of terrible pun. Perfect., Lusamine/Sun (Pokemon), May/Sun, Olivia/Sun, Serena/Sun, Shota/Milf Harem, Sun/Lana, Sun/Lillie, Sun/Mallow
Comments: 109
Kudos: 269





	1. Cynthia Catches a Shota

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the upcoming release of Sword and Shield (which may suck massively, but we'll see. EDIT: It did), enjoy my humble gift of pornography.
> 
> My plan for this story is for it to become a harem fic, incorporating Cynthia and three further fine ladies. They shall all be knocked up and shall worship the Sun. No, I will not stop reiterating this terrible pun. Also, that rhymes.
> 
> The first chapter contains only Cynthia. I didn't write this story for anyone specifically, but I'll be better motivated to post further chapters if people like it.
> 
> I don't really like continuing to call the shota protagonist 'Sun', but the actual canon name is ‘Elio’, which I don't like either. (Sorry to anyone named Sun or Elio)
> 
> Note: Anyone who enjoyed the Hex Maniac story I wrote earlier in 2019 would probably enjoy this one. There needs to be more good-quality straight shota on this website, so the question is - can I contribute?
> 
> EDIT: 100 Kudos as of 29/02/2020. Some people like my stuff!  
EDIT: 200 Kudos as of sometime in October 2020.

Cynthia loved little boys. There was no doubt about it. 

She’d arrived in Alola for the sake of ‘mythological research’. Right now, though, she was wandering Iki Town on Melemele Island... how could a place have so many names that were impossible to pronounce? True, the history of the four islands was quite fascinating, and well worth her time as an expert, but the same could be said for... many things. 

She knew she couldn’t let her thoughts show. She was a professional woman, gorgeous, mature... she had to project the image of a sensible adult, a former Pokémon champion, and a respected individual in the field of Pokémon battling and research. 

She was _not _a shotacon, boy-loving slut. Totally not. 

‘Hi there, miss! Do you need help with anything?’ 

With just a sentence, that mindset was thrown out the window. The cutest little boy she’d ever laid eyes on had just come to talk to her. He was offering to help, no less… she gave a big, hearty smile. ‘Why hello there! Aren’t you just adorable... what’s your name?’ 

‘I’m, uh... Sun.’ he rubbed at his hair, clearly nervous. ‘I didn’t choose my name though. My parents were pretty weird.’ 

‘I think it’s a cute name! It certainly suits a cute boy like you…’ 

‘Th-thank you!’ Cynthia couldn’t help but notice his lack of eye contact. His voice quivered just the tiniest bit, and he wasn’t meeting Cynthia’s firm, approving gaze. Was that a hint of a blush on his cheeks, too? 

‘And you’re such a nice boy, asking if I need help with anything.’ Cynthia stood in place, silent for a few seconds as she tried to think fast. ‘You can… help me with… my Pokémon.’ 

Sun smiled, showing off a pearly white set of teeth. He was practically glowing with youthful, innocent little beauty. Cynthia had to restrain herself from picking him up and doing things to him right then and there. She missed what he said next, feeling distracted, dazed, and lightheaded. ‘Miss?’ 

‘Sorry, what did you say?’ Sun’s eyes were wide with interest. 

‘What do you want help with about Pokémon? I know tons about them. And I’ll have you know I’m the champion of the Alola region!’ He puffed his chest out with pride. 

Cynthia giggled. ‘Sure, you are!’ 

‘I’m serious!’ Sun could not possibly have looked intimidating when he puffed his cheeks out like that. ‘I’ve been the champion for nearly two months now. Nobody can beat me! Well, yet. I know not to get _too _confident... but I’m pretty awesome.’ 

‘Well, how about you help me... figure out the best... Pokémon to see? Yes. While I’m here. I want to study Alola’s Pokémon, maybe even catch a few! We can work it all out back in my motel room. It can be just the two of us!’ _Yes, Cynthia, you genius _, she thought to herself. ‘You’re a native of Alola, aren’t you?’ 

Sun jumped at the chance to show off his own Pokémon. ‘Sure, that sounds fun! And no, but I’ve lived here for a while! I know all about Alola’s Pokémon.’ 

Cynthia smiled devilishly, following the boy as he began to lead her away. His intentions were surely of the innocent variety... 

… but if Cynthia had her way, that would soon change. 

+++ 

Cynthia closed the door and locked it behind her, trying to avoid smiling. She’d given a brief introduction of herself to Sun on the way to their room. The boy was already scrolling through his Pokedex, eager and ready to help out his new acquaintance. ‘What kinds of Pokémon do you like?’ he asked eagerly. 

‘Oh, all kinds. Let me just slip into something more comfortable.’ Cynthia headed into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. 

Sun, waiting by himself, examined the room, trying to hide his nerves. He was alone in a motel with a very grown-up, _very _pretty woman. He hoped she hadn’t noticed him looking her over. She was quite tall, with long blonde hair, a gorgeous face, and big boobs. Sun loved big boobs. He’d found himself looking at them all the time for about six months now, having suddenly started noticing them one day. Cynthia’s were nice and big. Not absurdly huge, but they made his heart race every time he looked at them. 

There was something exciting about it being just the two of them here, alone. Just as Sun was about to examine his Rotom Dex one more time, Cynthia emerged from the bathroom. ‘That’s better,’ she said, ‘now, let’s take a look at that Pokedex of yours...’ 

‘Uh... sure.’ Sun’s eyes widened. Cynthia wore nothing but a black bra and short, black panties. Sun tried to hide his surprise, but it was no use – especially as Cynthia climbed onto the room’s double bed with him. ‘The, uh, best Pokémon, to, uh, c-catch. Yeah.’ 

Cynthia flipped her hair aside, sidling up close to the young boy. ‘Tell me all about them…’ 

‘Well, there’s um… Palossand. And, uh, Mimikyu… they’re two of one of my friend’s favourites. A girl friend. I mean, a girl that’s just my friend! She’s not my girlfriend. I don’t have a girlfriend.’ 

Cynthia’s heart was really racing now. ‘Hmm?’ 

‘Crabominable’s pretty powerful, but he, uh… looks, uh… pretty weird. Togedemaru is basically a steel-type Pikachu. I can… tell you more about any of these. I’ve caught most of them, too.’ Cynthia sidled close to him. She positioned herself behind the young boy… then began to drape her arms over him. She was much larger than him. Sun didn’t know how to react to the soft, enveloping touch of the older woman. He felt indescribably nervous... perhaps a bit uncomfortable, but still not as if anything was actually wrong. ‘I...’ she was so soft and warm. Sun could not concentrate. He could only blush and awkwardly cover his crotch with his hands. He wore simple black shorts that normally fit him nice and snug. Unfortunately, this meant they exposed the rapidly increasing bulge in a certain area of his body. ‘I, uh... Salazzle. Turtonator.’ Cynthia’s touch was indescribable. It was really nice, but it made Sun’s heart race. 

Cynthia was thinking the same. This boy was cuteness incarnate, and he was already getting hard, to boot. She wouldn’t be able to restrain herself too much longer. ‘You know so much about Pokémon, you’re helpful, you’re young and energetic… and you’re really, really cute! Yet you said you don’t have a girlfriend?’ 

Sun blushed beet-red from the compliments. ‘Th-that’s right. I do like girls, though. It’s just that Alola doesn’t have a lot of people…’ 

Cynthia moved herself closer, so her head was just above Sun’s, almost touching. ‘I like you quite a lot. You must be the most interesting boy I’ve met since I came here... what do you think about me? Do you think I’m pretty?’ Cynthia already knew the answer. Boys were so telling. 

Sun opened his mouth to answer, closed it, then answered quickly and quietly. ‘...Yeah. Yeah, I... do.’ 

‘Hmm... I’m probably old enough to be your Mommy, you know… that doesn’t bother you?’ 

‘Are you really?’ He could not meet the older woman’s perverted gaze. ‘You’re way prettier than any of the girls my age.’ 

Cynthia began to run a soft, exploratory hand across Sun’s chest. ‘Well, I think you’re really cute. I like you quite a lot.’ 

‘Really? We only just met.’ 

Cynthia chuckled, pulling away from the young boy. Sun, still sitting, turned to look at her. Like Cynthia, he’d long since removed his shoes and socks, and now wore only his shirt, shorts and undies. ‘Still, that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun together. Have you ever kissed a girl?’ 

‘...No.’ Sun hung his head down. 

‘Don’t be sad! Most boys don’t do fun things with girls until they’re older. Some have to wait until they’re twice your age. I’ve known a handful who’ve been three times as old as you before they even did anything!’ 

‘I do _want _a girlfriend. But I don’t know much about girls, and stuff. I just know lots about Pokémon... and, uh, good places where you can eat malasada.’ 

‘Haha!’ Cynthia laughed, ‘Well, maybe you can take me there to eat some, later...’ 

‘If you want.’ Sun paused. ‘Do you really think I’m cute? People do tell me that sometimes.’ 

‘Tell you what... how about I help you with _this?’ _Cynthia reached a confident palm towards the young boy’s crotch, placing it on the bulge in his pants. Sun winced, but didn’t return his hands to cover the area, or swat Cynthia away. 

‘I asked Mom about it, and she said it was normal. She said it seemed kind of early, though.’ 

‘Hmmhmm.’ chuckled Cynthia, ‘I was an early bloomer, too. You must trust your mother to ask her something like that.’ Cynthia bit her lip. ‘Can I see it?’ 

‘Wha-?’ 

‘Your penis. Can I see it? I know ways to make you feel amazing with it. I know lots of them.’ 

Sun looked at her quizzically. ‘Do you really?’ 

‘Mhm.’ Cynthia raised a curious eyebrow, noticing the tip of the young boy’s length was poking out the top of his shorts. It needed to be free! ‘When it goes all big, you’re supposed to make it go down again.’ 

‘Mom said not to let anyone touch it until I’m older, though.’ 

‘Well your Mom is usually right about that, but I promise it feels great. Well, I suppose... we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Usually this _is _for _older _boys… 

Sun shook his head. ‘Nah, I wanna try it. You seem really nice. And you’re one of the prettiest ladies I’ve ever seen.’ 

Cynthia almost blushed herself. ‘Well now I _have _to make you feel good... okay.’ Cynthia began to touch the boy’s legs. ‘Just lay your pretty head down on the pillow. I’m going to touch you.’ 

‘...Sure.’ Sun felt very nervous, but attributed that to being alone in a room with a beautiful woman... who was now about to do things with him! He obeyed Cynthia, lying down, able to see the tip of his penis poking up. A bit of liquid was leaking out the end. Cynthia began to reach to the sides of his shorts, and started to pull them down. ‘Um, are you sure this is right?’ asked Sun. 

‘You can trust me, baby. Besides... you can tell me to stop at any time.’ 

‘Nah, don’t stop.’ Cynthia removed his pants and underpants in one quick movement, exposing the young boy’s erect cock. It stood thick and tall, throbbing a little. ‘Wow!’ remarked Cynthia. ‘Would you look at that? That’s a good six inches... maybe a bit more! I’ve seen men twice your age with half that length... even on a grown-up, that would be nothing to scoff at. On you... well, it looks massive!’ 

‘Really? And that’s a good thing?’ 

‘Well, ‘massive’ might be a bit of an exaggeration... but you’re very well-endowed for a kid. I could eat that cute dick of yours right up. In fact, I will! But first...’ Cynthia slowly, delicately, wrapped her soft hand around Sun’s cock. Her head swam with thoughts. _If he’s like this already, how big would he be in two years? What about in five? _The thought made her salivate – which was convenient. She began to slowly jack the young boy off, the movements coming to her naturally, despite how long it had been since the last time. 

‘Woah, that’s... weird. But not bad. Are you sure this is right?’ 

‘Give it a minute or two. You should start feeling great.’ Sun decided to trust her. This certainly wasn’t _bad _. And Cynthia’s promise quickly proved true... after less than a minute, in fact, Sun could feel quite a strong sensation... it was building up in his private parts, slowly. It made him feel somehow both relaxed and flustered at the same time. ‘See? Look at you, you’ve gone all red!’ 

‘It’s really starting to feel good, honestly...’ Sun’s eyes went wide as Cynthia began to lick the tip of his penis. 

‘Please don’t stop that.’ 

‘Mhmhmhm.’ chuckled Cynthia, being careful not to jack the boy off too fast. She didn’t want him to go off, just yet. ‘Young boys are always the best. So innocent and willing to try new things... you want me to do something even better?’ 

‘Even better?! Like what?’ 

Cynthia winked at him. ‘I’ll show you. Prepare yourself.’ With an almost comical ‘gulp’ noise, Cynthia enveloped her mouth over Sun’s cock, taking the first half of his length inside her. She gave it a few tentative licks before beginning to suck him off rhythmically. 

Sun moaned. ‘Ooooooh! Oh my God!’ He looked at Cynthia, his mouth open wide in surprise. ‘That’s so cool!’ The image was hypnotic. A beautiful, tall, blonde woman, drastically older than he was, was sucking back and forth on his penis! How could this feel so good, and how had nobody told him about it? His mind was overwhelmed with the sensations Cynthia’s ministrations created, her movements creating a wet sucking noise. She hadn’t tasted a young, creamy load in so long – she wanted it as soon as possible. Having such a wonderful view of Sun’s face and body spurred her on. The boy was tremendously cute, with a bright red blush now adorning his cute, soft cheeks. Cynthia wanted to touch them, too, but that could wait until later. 

She sucked in the remaining inch or two of the cute boy’s cock, taking the entire thing in her mouth. She was a woman with experience, after all. She bobbed up and down quickly on his long, thick rod, enjoying the way it throbbed and the taste of his youthful flesh. 

What was most appreciable of all were the boy’s two fleshy, hairless balls. Sure, he had a cock of impressive length and girth, but the little boy’s swollen nutsack was a sight to behold. Cynthia had been so focused on the boy’s cock that she’d barely noticed how huge they were. How many sperm were contained in those fat orbs? Waiting, swimming around, positively busting to squirt out into a willing womb. 

Cynthia began to lightly feel and play with them with her free hand. They were soft, squishy, and sensitive as one would expect, yet they were definitely some of the fattest, most cum-swollen nuts she’d ever seen. Cynthia knew this wouldn’t be a ‘one and done’-type deal. She wanted to see just what that cock could do. 

On that note, Cynthia could feel the telltale ebbs and throbs of Sun’s cock in her mouth – he was about to cum. The boy, panting heavily, confirmed it. ‘Uh... miss... Cynthia. The feeling is getting really strong...’ 

Cynthia removed her mouth from his dick with a ‘pop’. She put a hand on the wet, throbbing appendage, jacking him off to climax. ‘Let that feeling out all over my face! Don’t worry, you’re not about to pee. It’s something else.’ Cynthia vigorously moved her hand back and forth, eliciting squelchy wet noises from the extensive lubrication she’d given Sun’s cock. He was about to blow, any second now... 

‘O-ok! It’s coming out, it’s coming out right now! Aaahh... AAAAAAAAH!’ with a loud, boyish cry of pleasure, Sun closed his eyes, leaning back into the pillow as he grabbed the sheets of the bed. Cynthia opened her mouth wide and closed her eyes as a thick, creamy jet of sperm poured into her mouth. Sun was unable to do anything but moan as the best feeling he’d ever had overwhelmed his whole body, and he felt something spurt out of his cock, again and again. The second, third, and fourth thick spurts splattered all over Cynthia’s face, just as she’d wanted, covering her in the warm liquid. She’d wanted to test the boy’s virility, and wasn’t the least bit disappointed. His powerful ejaculation just kept going and going, hosing down her smooth face with ropes and ropes of boycum. Just as she was wondering if it would ever stop, the boy’s ejaculation died down after a good ten fertile spurts. Cynthia began to lick the liquid off her face, rubbing it away from where one spurt had struck her eyelid. 

‘Mm...’ she tasted the sweet, thick cum. ‘I almost wanted to drink it all down... but I’d have choked on all that. What a massive, huge load...’ 

‘Wow...’ Sun could say nothing else. 

‘Such a cute boy.’ Cynthia continued cleaning herself off. ‘I’m surprised girls from all over aren’t pining for you. You’re quite a catch for a good slut... and you have such a nice dick. And to top it all off, you’re so smart when it comes to Pokémon. Really, you’re just a perfect guy, aren’t you? Small, cute, a Pokémon brainiac, and a most satisfactory little dick... well, not ‘little’. And that load of yours was certainly something else! 

‘I... uh... half get what you’re saying... that feeling was just amazing...’ he regained all his senses, and looked at Cynthia. ‘What is all that stuff I squirted on your face? You were right, that’s definitely not pee.’ 

‘Heehee.’ giggled Cynthia. ‘You’re right. This is something different. I’ll explain it to you some other time, but it’s always good for it to come out!’ 

‘I believe you!’ Sun noticed his penis, which had been big and hard, was now starting to go down. It didn’t feel particularly sore, or anything... he felt surprised by that. 

‘My, I got so carried away that I forgot to show you my boobs...’ Sun’s heart began to race again. ‘I tell you what. I think we should go somewhere more private if we want to continue. This motel is... not really my sort of place.’ 

‘Continue? You mean you’re gonna do that again?’ 

‘Well, maybe some other time.’ said Cynthia. Sun frowned. ‘I know a few things that feel even _better _than what we just did.’ 

‘Better than that? That’s possible? And you’re gonna show me your boobs?!’ asked Sun, with racing excitement in his voice. 

‘Calm down, calm down.’ She laughed. ‘And you can trust me, right? That was just as fun as I said it would be.’ Sun nodded energetically. ‘So I promise, I know something better. And _yes, _I’ll absolutely show you my boobs.’ 

‘Alright!’ 

‘Come with me... although I may need to wipe my face off first.’ 

+++ 

‘I often tell my friends that the region my house in is a secret... but the secret is, it’s in no region at all. Welcome to my little island.’ 

Sun stared at the impressively-sized mansion, fitting for an impressively gorgeous and elegant goddess such as Cynthia. Sure, he’d seen bigger houses, but this would definitely be called a mansion. How many times the size of his house was this? 

And, as Cynthia said – you didn’t get any more private than this. Her house was situated on an island in the middle of nowhere, off the coast of Galar and Kalos. Cynthia had told him on the way here, after verifying that he had nowhere else important to be anytime soon. He’d always thought Alola’s free ride service to be great, but speed-wise it was nothing compared to some of the premium services available... which someone like Cynthia could readily afford. Being a renowned archaeologist, mythologist, historian and Pokémon Trainer was bound to come with some monetary worth. 

‘It’s already starting to get dark,’ said Cynthia, ‘why don’t we head inside? I have a couple of nice beds in this place, though I’m not here too often nowadays... might have to use a fancy Pokémon move or two to clear a few places of dust.’ 

‘That’s okay!’ chirped Sun. ‘It’s a huge house! You could fit a hundred people in here... or more.’ 

Cynthia smiled, taking the boy by the hand and leading him inside. He loved the touch. It was almost like holding hands with his Mom... except a very pretty, very interesting Mom who wasn’t his Mom. That didn’t make sense. He was glad he didn’t say that out loud. ‘Definitely,’ said Cynthia, ‘I’ve had many guests here at once in the past. Mostly for my mythology-related things. Mostly.’ 

Sun was awestruck by the house’s interior as Cynthia led him along, continuing to speak about her career and past events. Both of them removed their shoes on the way in. The dining hall had one of those fancy, super long tables, like you saw in rich or royal people’s places. There was a kitchen that looked very big and had a few expensive-looking appliances. Sun didn’t recognise them all. There were rooms for several kinds of entertainment, and Sun saw stairs leading down to a basement. The two of them, however, took the stairs to the second floor. 

Cynthia opened the door to the bedroom. ‘Whoa...’ remarked Sun. ‘That’s a cool bed.’ Cynthia’s bed was a very large double bed that used a cool, intricate blue design for the covers. Was ‘double’ the right word for it? Sun was not sure – you could most certainly fit more than just two people on that bed. The room itself was spacious, with various miscellaneous furniture items and some posters adorning the wall. 

Cynthia locked the door behind them. While her young lover was still taking in the room’s details, she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. ‘Alright, cutie pie. You wanna have _lots _of fun?’ 

Sun’s heart raced, but he tried to be confident. ‘A-absolutely! Just lead me the way. I mean, show me the way. The thing. You know what I mean. Sorry, I’m nervous…’ 

Cynthia laughed. ‘You _are _so cute. Go sit on the bed for me.’ Sun obeyed, bouncing on over to the bed like an excitable child... which he was. Cynthia felt so dirty. 

He sat on the bed, a slight bulge visible in his shorts. ‘So, what are we going to do on the bed?’ he asked, clearly trying to sound cool. 

‘Sex.’ Cynthia answered plainly. 

‘Sex?’ asked Sun. 

‘Sex.’ 

‘Sex...’ Sun nodded. He’d definitely heard of that. ‘Can you show me how?’ 

‘Well, actually, we’re going to play with each other a bit first.’ Cynthia, with a naughty smile and excitement in her chest, sat down next to the young boy. She wrapped her arms tenderly around his back, pulling him in close. She leaned in, taking in the sight of his cute, curious eyes for a moment, before beginning to kiss him. 

Sun looked shocked for a moment, but then closed his eyes as well. The older woman’s lips felt heavenly on his, but he felt another rush of shock and not-unpleasant surprise when Cynthia poked her tongue into his mouth. Sun attempted to match her movements with his own tongue, trying not to panic at having no idea what to do. It wasn’t hard to figure out, though. He remained locked in embrace with the gorgeous older woman for a few minutes, gradually getting the hang of kissing, but mostly letting Cynthia take the lead. He felt more nervous by where her hands were wandering, than anything else... she was feeling his butt, at first with one hand, but then with both. She squeezed his buttcheeks, which Sun... liked, for some reason. It made him nervous but also made him want to keep going, having someone touching him like that. Cynthia moved her other hand back up, pulling Sun up and close in a sort of hug. 

Their passionate embrace continued for several further minutes. Just when Sun thought he’d got the hang of it, Cynthia pulled away. Spit dripped off of her tongue for a moment, until she put it back in her mouth and bit her lip. ‘Take all your clothes off.’ 

‘Really?’ 

‘Come on, you know you can trust me by now, right?’ 

‘Sure... I mean, you already did stuff with my penis, so I guess there’s not much for me to hide.’ He blushed. ‘I don’t have very big muscles, though...’ 

‘Oh, I like you just the way you are, don’t worry. Besides, I’m going to take all my clothes off too. You can see my boobs, and I’ll even let you-’ Sun’s shirt flew to the side. ‘Oh!’ He was making short work of his pants, and then his white underpants too. _See my boobs _was all he’d needed to hear. Cynthia’s eyes were so focused on the little guy’s rapidly hardening cock that she’d forgotten to strip herself. Making a similarly quick effort, she removed the extraneous black clothes covering her body, until only her bra and panties remained. Sun stared, eyes wide, mouth in an ‘O’ shape, and dick rapidly hardening, as his older companion undid her bra, letting it fall to the bed. 

‘Boobs!’ he shouted, staring intently. 

‘To finish my sentence... I want you to touch my boobs! You can even suck on them if you want.’ Sun looked at her, gobsmacked, as if to ask if she was serious. ‘Do it. I’ve taken them out just for you!’ Sun reached an inquisitive finger to Cynthia’s left breast, poking it. He poked at the nipple. He poked at the nipple again, narrowing his eyes, as if thinking intently... 

...And then, with an ‘aaah’, he clamped his mouth around Cynthia’s left nipple. 

‘Ooh! Ah...’ moaned Cynthia... ‘Mmm...’ she placed a hand on Sun’s head – the one at the top of his body, not the one currently poking her belly- and started stroking his hair. ‘Try licking my boobs.’ 

‘Mm.’ Sun did, moving his tongue around in little circular movements. He licked up and down, and side-to-side, pleasuring Cynthia tremendously. With a ‘pop’ noise, he retreated from her left breast and moved to her right, beginning to give it the same treatment. The ministrations caused a wet spot to form in Cynthia’s underwear... what he lacked in experience, the young boy was making up for in enthusiasm and speed. He made loud, lewd sucking noises as he worked Cynthia’s breast like a hungry little baby. Sun thought he could get used to this, but there was one thing odd. 

Sun pulled away from Cynthia’s nipple, his mouth covered in spit. ‘Your boobs don’t have milk in them.’ 

‘Ah... that’s right, baby.’ Cynthia couldn’t help but find such naïveté adorable. ‘Boobs don’t always have milk in them.’ 

‘Huh. I thought that was why they were so big, though?’ 

Cynthia ruffled his hair a bit, smiling. ‘No, you silly boy... gosh, you’re just the cutest. Ladies have milk for when they have babies, usually. I’d have to get pregnant.’ 

‘Pregnant, huh...’ 

‘Yep. It’s how you were made! And how I was made. Your Mommy and Daddy had sex and your Daddy squirted that white stuff inside Mommy...’ 

‘...That’s really cool, but also really gross to think about. Mom and Dad did this kind of stuff?’ 

‘Well, there was one thing they did specifically. Sex!’ 

‘Sex?’ 

‘Sex.’ 

Sun thought for a moment. ‘But we were going to do sex.’ 

‘That’s right...’ Cynthia, with both hands, starting to remove her panties. Sun hopped back a bit, his dick still standing tall and ready. ‘It doesn’t _always _make a baby. People usually do it for fun... it’s one of the most fun things you can do.’ Cynthia removed her panties completely, throwing them aside, and she now sat entirely nude in front of a cute young boy. _What a fantastic turn of events, _she thought. 

‘Better than you sucking on my penis? Or doing stuff with your boobs? I was thinking I could put it in your boobs...’ 

Cynthia chuckled. Just a few hours and her dirty mind was already rubbing off on him. This boy was good. ‘That’s something we can do, too! But maybe another time. Right now, I’d like to try having sex with you.’ 

‘Cool… but uh, yeah, I haven’t done any of this before…’ 

Cynthia grabbed the boy gently, guiding him to the side of the bed. She moved to place her head on the pillow, laying down. With a quick, decisive movement, she spread her legs out, exposing her wet, clean-shaven pussy for Sun to see. 

‘Whoa...’ Sun remarked, ‘Hau said that girls had a hole in them...’ 

‘Hahaha!’ Cynthia bit her lip. ‘Well, if he’s one of your friends, I bet Hau hasn’t done anything like this.’ 

‘He has a girlfriend, but you’re _way _prettier than her.’ 

‘Oh my...’ 

‘I’m serious!’ 

‘I think we’ve done enough talking. This hole is called a vagina... but usually you’d call it my pussy. And usually when we’re doing this, we’d call your penis a dick, or a cock! That’s just how people talk about sex.’ 

‘I think I get it...’ 

‘So, get over here and stick that cock inside my pussy!’ 

Sun nodded, crawling over towards Cynthia. He felt less nervous than he’d been in their first encounter, knowing what to expect to some degree... his dick craved some form of relief, for something to touch it and give him that amazing, indescribable release he’d experienced earlier in the day. ‘Do I just climb on top of you?’ 

‘Yes you do! Just lie on me, touch any part of me that you want. You can put your head in my boobs if you want.’ 

‘Awesome! So, I just put my dick inside this...?’ 

‘It should just slide right in to the hole.’ Cynthia felt Sun’s dick prodding her, and a shiver of excitement ran through her body. ‘A little lower than that. Once you can feel it start to sink in... put it in as far as you can! Don’t hesitate at all.’ 

Sun stuck his tongue slightly out of his mouth, concentrating on following Cynthia’s command. This was new and exciting, but a little tricky to get right. Hopefully he’d get the hang of it, like with kissing. He began to frown. He couldn’t get his dick to go in, where was...? Ah, there it was! Sun felt himself start to push into Cynthia’s pussy, with little resistance offered as he slid his thick cock inside. The feeling was like nothing he’d ever felt. ‘Wow!’ Sun cried out. ‘It’s gripping my... my cock... really tightly. But I can still keep pushing it in...’ 

‘Like I said, baby, put it in as far as you can.’ Sun obeyed the older woman’s command, pushing himself as far in as he could. Eventually, only his heavy, hanging balls remained outside of Cynthia’s tight hole. ‘That feels so good, sweetie... thank you very much. Now, what you have to do is thrust your cock in and out. Take it out of me so only a bit of it’s still inside, then push it all the way back in. Do that over and over and we’ll both feel _very _good.’ 

‘Okay!’ With a youthful eagerness, Sun withdrew his cock from the tight grip of Cynthia’s pussy, his member coated in a layer of the older woman’s slick juices. Suspending himself just above Cynthia with his hands, he thrust back inside, quickly and with as much force as his undeveloped muscles could muster. Cynthia cried out with an ‘ah’, as Sun repeated the movement several times. ‘That’s good...’ she said, ‘just like that. If you want, you can do it faster.’ 

‘Okay.’ Sun, ever a boy of few words, focused intently on his task. He remembered what Cynthia had given him permission to do, and his arms would get tired quickly like this. On his sixth thrust inside, he lowered himself down so he lay directly on top of the gorgeous older woman. Her golden hair spilled out across the bed, and her face was already beginning to form a blush typical of intense pleasure. Sun buried his face between Cynthia’s tits, no less overjoyed getting to play with them a second time. They were just as amazing, soft, and fun as he’d thought they would be. He kept his head immersed within their soft glory as he kept pistoning his cock in and out of Cynthia. 

‘Ah! Ah! I love it. Fuck me hard, you gorgeous little boy!’ _Here I am in my natural state, _thought Cynthia. She was beginning to stick her tongue out, loving every second of this, every little movement her boy lover made. He was beginning to suck on her tits again – he sure did love them. Cynthia would make sure to keep them in excellent shape, just for him to suckle on and play with whenever he wished. She caught herself in that thought – this really _wasn’t _going to be a one-time thing, wasn’t it? There was just something different about this particular boy... and, of course, she was getting older. She couldn’t go around fucking cute little boys forever. She’d have to commit to the cutest, most adorable, best-endowed boy of them all. 

That was probably this boy. 

‘Oo... that feeling is getting strong really quickly.’ said Sun, taking his mouth off Cynthia’s nipple. 

‘Take out your cock for a sec, and try to do your best to hold that feeling in! I’m going to move a bit.’ Cynthia shifted her body once Sun had done as she asked. She stuck her lower body up a bit and raised her legs. ‘This position is called the mating press – it's one of my favourites! Get down onto me and thrust that dick inside me, over and over, until you shoot all that white stuff out.’ 

‘Sure thing!’ In five seconds flat, Sun was on top of her, in position, and balls deep in the older woman once again. Cynthia felt better than she had in a long time – fooling around with a young boy, letting him penetrate as deep inside her as he could, and holding him against her in a mating press as he thrust powerfully into her cunt. This was a fantastic position, especially when it was with a boy small enough for her to wrap her arms around. 

She did just that. ‘C-Cynthia,’ said Sun, ‘I don’t think I can hold that feeling much longer.’ 

‘You’re going to cum inside me, are you? I’m gonna cum soon, too!’ 

‘I... I don’t know! The white stuff’s gonna shoot out!’ 

‘It’s okay, baby.’ Cynthia paused for a few seconds, wanting to hear the wild, wet slapping noises of their intercourse. She loved the carnal, lewd sounds that came with seducing cute boys. They were always so quick and enthusiastic... but often quick to cum. ‘Is it coming out now?’ 

‘In a few seconds!’ Sun could feel the pressure welling up, becoming stronger and stronger. He couldn’t wait for it all to come out. Cum? He was still a tiny bit confused, but this felt so right. It just made sense for some reason. Truthfully, he’d wanted to kiss Cynthia while he did this, but just couldn’t quite reach her. He looked up towards her face. ‘It’s coming out now! It’s coming out!’ 

‘Do it, baby!’ Cynthia could barely contain her own orgasm. ‘Do it now!’ 

Sun gave one final thrust, then let everything out. ‘AAAAAAH! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh...’ His cock spasmed and spurted, releasing a thick rope of young sperm deep into Cynthia’s pussy. 

‘Yeees!’ cried the adult woman as she came too. Her juices flowed across the young boy’s cock as her walls constricted, keeping him locked inside to release his love. She could feel the juvenile cum splatter deep inside her and feel the throbs and spasms of Sun’s cock. She’d taken larger cocks than his before, sure – but only from older men, none of which had ejaculated with such _volume. _Sperm flooded her innermost walls, the spurts mixing with her own feminine juices. A load like that, from such a big pair of balls... it would be a miracle if she didn’t get knocked up. The young boy’s sperm sacs released their hot load again and again, squirting nearly a dozen warm cum jets into Cynthia’s fertile womb. 

Sun looked almost pained as his orgasm ended. He felt completely drained of energy (and cum), and merely laid there on Cynthia, panting. 

‘Oh, baby...’ said Cynthia, catching her own breath. ‘That was great!’ 

‘I shot all the stuff inside you...’ 

‘It’s called cum, baby. Or sperm. That’s the stuff that could make a baby in me...’ 

Sun raised an eyebrow, glancing up to Cynthia with exhausted eyes. ‘...you’re gonna get pregnant?’ 

‘Well, I don’t know. But I really wouldn’t be surprised... thank you. You’re such a cutie.’ 

‘That feeling is so amazing. When I... when I shoot out the cum.’ 

Cynthia stroked his hair. It was so soft. ‘Did you know that a lot of girls – like me - can have that feeling multiple times in a row?’ 

‘_ What? _How? Wouldn't you explode or something?’ 

‘Nope! I wonder how long it takes you to recover? Maybe we should test that...’ 

‘I could do that again right away if you want.’ _Really? _Thought Cynthia. 

‘Maybe some other time. I just want to cuddle you for now.’ And they did. They lay there for a few minutes. Sun took his dick out of Cynthia at her instruction, letting the trapped liquids inside spill out. Cynthia said she’d arrange for the bed to be cleaned later. 

+++ 

As the evening wore on, the two new lovers cleaned each other up in the shower – but Cynthia did not recommend they fuck while in there. ‘It washes all your natural lubricants away’, she’d said. Sun didn’t fully understand what she meant, but by now was sure she knew what she was talking about. 

The two ended up sleeping together – in a literal sense. No clothes were worn. 

‘You know...’ said Cynthia. ‘You could just be my little Master. My husband boy. I’d do anything you wanted me to!’ 

‘That sounds interesting. I want to do more things.’ Sun snuggled into Cynthia’s soft body and breasts, not feeling aroused any more – just very, very comfy. 

‘Mm... I’ve wanted to get pregnant for years, honestly, but I’ve never quite found the perfectly cute boy to do it. I think you’re most certainly that boy.’ 

‘Are you sure about that? You’ve only known for me a day...’   
Cynthia contemplated that statement. ‘I suppose you’re right. Perhaps we should go out somewhere tomorrow.’ 

‘Ok, sure. But I’m taking League challenges tomorrow, so I might get called off for that.’ 

‘Alright.’ Cynthia smiled, hugging her lover close. ‘You’re welcome to fall asleep on my boobs.’ 

Sun yawned. ‘Thanks. You have nice boobs... mmm... good boobs. Soft.’ He yawned again. 

Cynthia smiled widely and stroked the boy’s back, eagerly anticipating more fun times ahead…


	2. Two Wild Sluts Appeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of Cynthia's stops by with another friend. Both love little boys.  
Somebody gets titfucked, and somebody gets regular fucked.  
They've probably been impregnated, too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting kind of long for my usual standard. Not that people are complaining.

‘Those sunglasses don’t suit you, Dawn!’ 

Dawn frowned at her friend as she stepped off of the boat. ‘That’s not very nice, May. You think I’d just come out and say that top makes you look like a slut? No, I wouldn’t. It’s Alola, I’m dressed for sun and fun.’ 

‘You _should _say that about me, though, since a lot of the time it’s true!’ May grinned widely and stuck her tongue out. Dawn rolled her eyes. ‘I sure hope there are some cutie pie boys around here for me to fuck. I haven’t gotten laid in ages.’ 

‘When was the last time?’ asked Dawn with a mischievous smirk. ‘That kid at the contest in Sinnoh, the one in the sailor outfit?’ 

‘Boys in sailor outfits are among my dozen weaknesses...’ May and Dawn shared quite an uncommon bond. It was not their love of Pokémon and of battling. That would make them quite ordinary friends. Both of them had a certain proclivity for a certain type of male partner. One they could gush about all day... in private. 

From their teen years onwards, each woman had been blessed with a single excellent asset. Dawn had a wonderfully round, fat bubble butt, the envy of skinny bitches everywhere. She was a bit heavier than May overall, but was by no means fat. After all, if she slimmed up too much, it might’ve dropped some weight from her fantastic ass. ‘Well first thing’s first, I was going to drop in to see an old friend of mine who’s here as well.’ 

‘Oo...’ May put her hands behind her back and leaned in close. ‘Who? Is he cute?’ her breasts jiggled with each movement she made. May’s huge tits were a sight to behold – at a superb F cup, she wasn’t the tiniest bit shy about them. She wore a top that zipped up, but she kept it down enough to show a large amount of her breasts – any more and the nipples would risk popping out. May knew her fantastic pair would make the right boy – and a group of his cute babies – very happy someday. She intended for them to, and paid close attention to keeping them in good shape. 

‘Certainly not the kind of ‘he’ we’d be interested in.’ Dawn rolled her eyes as May winked at her and made an ‘Eh?’ sound. ‘Perhaps I should’ve phrased that differently. This friend is a woman.’ 

May’s smile faded instantly. ‘Geez. Not that I don’t mind a bit of girl-on-girl action, but I’m just aching for a dick.’

Dawn smacked her lightly. ‘We are _in public.’ _

_‘ _When’s that ever bothered me?’ Dawn sighed as they called in the Alola ride service. After growing up using those stupid, stupid hidden machine moves, she thanked the Pokémon Gods for whoever invented the ride service. She leaned against a building while she waited for one of the service’s Flying-Type Pokémon to show up. May started to hum a tune to herself, eyeing local boys that walked past. Dawn pulled out her phone. She checked some social media. 

‘Whooooo’s that?_ ’ _May asked. 

‘Lucas. Good friend of mine, known him since I started out my journey. He’s a researcher back home. Probably gonna take over from Rowan if the old coot ever retires.’ 

‘Did you fuck him?’ 

‘Nah.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ Dawn gave her a look, and needed to say nothing in response. ‘He your age? Dial him back a few... or more than a few years and he’d be just my type.’ 

‘He is my age.’ While both were now independent, adult women in their twenties, May had a little over two years on her friend. ‘But I have some bad news for you. The guy’s engaged.’ 

‘Aww... well, I guess that wouldn’t really stop me.’ 

‘He’s also gay.’ 

There was an awkward silence. ‘Stupid... human... sexuality.’ she muttered. ‘Who the hell’s this girl we’re seeing? She hot? Is she a bimbo?’ 

‘Well, as it turns out...’ 

May waited for her to finish the sentence, but realised Dawn didn’t intend to. ‘You’re serious?’ 

‘Mhm. To both of those.’ 

‘Is she... like us?’ 

Now it was Dawn’s turn to give a knowing wink. ‘Absolutely. She’s a tall, hot blonde, too, although I don’t know if she’s open to fooling around with your tits.’ 

May giggled. Their ride Pokémon was approaching. A Charizard. Cool enough, but she’d seen him about ten million times already in all different regions. Just like everybody else had. Lots and lots of times. Over and over, without end. Er-hem. 

‘Here’s our ride,’ said Dawn. ‘Let’s go.’ 

‘Great! I _love _rides...’ 

+++ 

Cynthia licked her lips, satisfied with the delicious meal, and eagerly savouring every bit. ‘Mm... that’s so good. I love it. I could just gulp this down all day.’ 

‘Oh, me too!’ replied Sun. ‘I love malasada.’ 

‘Well, I’m stuffed. You ready to meet my friend? I think you’ll like her.’ 

‘She sounds nice. And she’s a great Pokémon trainer, too?’ 

‘She is. And she’s got a really big butt. Bigger than mine.’ 

‘Cool! Can I touch it?’ In the three days they’d known each other, Cynthia and Sun had been apart rather few times, since most of their time was spent _very _close together. The little boy was just full of energy, and Cynthia never grew bored of him, never tired of seeing his cute face while his little hips pumped in and out of her. There was not one thing she’d denied him, so far. Cumming on her face, her butt, her tits, putting it in her ass, sitting on his face... they’d almost run out of new things to try already. Well, not really, but they had done a lot. 

‘Somehow, I think she might let you...’ Cynthia chuckled quietly. ‘No sense in keeping you all to myself. I know her... I think she’ll positively fall in love with you at first sight!’ 

‘I dunno about that. But I’d love to meet her.’ 

Cynthia got up. ‘You will. She should be arriving at the docks any moment now. Apparently, she’s bringing a friend, too. One with _really big boobs.’ _

‘BOOBS?’ Sun realised they were still in a restaurant, and lowered his voice. ‘I mean. Boobs. I like boobs.’ 

‘Well, let’s go see the boobs.’ 

+++ 

‘Can she, like, hurry up?’ asked May. ‘We’ve been waiting here for ten minutes.’ 

‘Probably fingering herself or something.’ 

‘Nice. She is hot, right?’ 

Dawn glanced to her left. ‘You’ll find out in a second, and- who's that with her?’ 

Cynthia strode towards the dock, dressed in casual, short black clothes. She wore a pair of sunglasses. May’s jaw dropped – the woman heading her way was a delightfully gorgeous blonde bimbo! What’s more, a boy trailed behind her, clutching the straps of his backpack – a _very _cute boy. Surely this had to be the universe teasing her? A tall, hot, big-tittied blonde, and a gorgeous boy all at once? But, wait... if he was with Cynthia... could that mean...? ‘Girls.’ Cynthia said. ‘Dawn. Long time, no see.’ 

Cynthia pulled her friend into a hug. ‘You look more and more gorgeous every time I see you!’ said Dawn. 

May waved at her. ‘What’s up? My name’s May.’ She smiled, showing off her teeth. ‘Damn, Dawn didn’t mention that you were so good-looking!’ 

Dawn damn well had mentioned that, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Cynthia chuckled as the cute boy she was with walked further forward. ‘Hi.’ he said. Cynthia tried to avoid bursting out laughing at the reactions of the other two girls. 

‘B... whoa. Hello there!’ said May. ‘Are you a friend of... Cynthia’s’? 

‘I, uh... wow.’ said Dawn, blushing sheepishly. ‘It’s really nice to meet you.’ 

‘I’m Sun!’ replied the boy. ‘I’m, uh... Cynthia’s...’ he trailed off, realising he’d talked himself into a corner. He couldn’t admit what Cynthia and him were you-know-whats, could he...? 

Cynthia bailed him out, and quickly put his worries at ease. ‘Sun is my cute little boyfriend, he is. We’ve got up to quite a bit of mischief, these past couple of days!’ Sun opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. That was an okay thing to just admit outright? Oh well. He knew by now to trust Cynthia’s judgement. 

One could have fried an egg on May’s cheeks. She was blushing beet red at Cynthia’s admission. ‘Boyfriend? He is? Really?’ 

Cynthia grabbed Sun’s small arm, and pulled him close to her. ‘Sure is. Only for a couple of days, mind you. We’ve been having a _lot _of fun.’ 

Dawn said nothing. Sun couldn’t help but look at the bodies of the two beautiful women. Being a young boy, he wasn’t exactly subtle in doing so. Both of them caught him checking out their tits, and trying to see what he could of their asses. Honestly, even an adult man would’ve struggled to keep his eyes away from May’s half-revealed bosom. 

Neither girl minded one bit. 

‘Sun,’ said Cynthia, ‘both these girls are strong trainers. How about we go and have a battle before we head back to my place?’ 

‘Back...’ said Dawn. 

‘...to your place?’ finished May. 

‘Yes, of course!’ said Cynthia. ‘We can have all sorts of fun. Plenty to _do _at my house with friends.’ Both women looked at Cynthia quizzically. They were wondering the same thing, and neither felt sure they were reading the situation right. Time would tell. ‘So. Care to join us for a stroll in Malie Garden? And by a stroll, I mean a battle or two. I forget to mention that Sun here is the Champion of Alola.’ 

‘Really?’ asked May and Dawn in unison. 

‘Yep!’ chirped Sun, smiling. ‘We’re both strong trainers! I like Cynthia being my girlfriend. She knows all about Pokémon and cool stuff, and she’s... she’s lots of fun.’ _Damn it, _thought Sun. _I really need to think before I start talking. _

Indeed, May and Dawn picked up on that as well. May, putting on her best smile and putting a bit of a bounce into her step, approached the young boy. ‘You’re adorable, Sun! Dawn and I are champion-level trainers, too. I’d love a good battle!’ 

‘You’re on.’ said Sun, beginning to hop up and down. He began to drag Cynthia away. ‘Come on, let’s go already!’ 

+++ 

May leaned against a tree. She gave a dejected sigh. 

‘I can’t believe we got destroyed by a kid...’ said Dawn, slumping down next to May and sitting on the grass in Malie Garden. 

‘I wouldn’t mind getting destroyed by him...’ muttered May. 

‘I mean, me neither, but losing a Pokémon battle to a guy half your age isn’t fun…’ Dawn leant down to her. ‘Do you think, before, that she was implying we could… you know. Do it with her little boyfriend?’ 

May smiled, heart fluttering at the thought. ‘I dunno. You know her better than I do.’ May had introduced herself to the older woman before battling Sun. Cynthia was definitely older than her, but not by too much. Funnily enough, Dawn and Cynthia had become friends roughly a decade ago, when Dawn had ended up defeating her in the Sinnoh Pokémon League. 

May was surprised she hadn’t run into Cynthia, between all the regions she’d been to, contests she’d participated in (and through which she’d befriended Dawn), and strong trainers she’d fought. Not that it mattered. What mattered is that she had a hot, busty new acquaintance with a boyfriend straight out of one of May’s naughty dreams. 

Cynthia approached them. ‘Well girls, at least you tried.’ 

‘Like that matters…’ said Dawn, ‘I hate losing.’ 

‘Cheer up. We’re heading to my house now. Let me call the ride service.’ 

May and Dawn got up quickly. They wondered what would happen next… 

+++ 

‘Sun,’ said Cynthia, ‘Come here for a sec.’ 

‘Yeah?’ At Cynthia’s suggestion, the four of them had returned to her place… and promptly started to fool around in her indoor swimming pool. It was heated to a comfortable temperature. Cynthia loved watching the other girls squirm as they tried to look away from Sun (haha), as the boy wore only swim shorts. May had worn her best bikini, an outfit that showed off most of her gigantic bosom. Dawn wore a purple one-piece swimsuit that clung tightly to her ass. Sun would be watering at the mouth if he were any more excited. 

‘I’m going to go back to Alola for a bit.’ explained Cynthia. ‘I’ll be back in a few hours. I just want to say… if May or Dawn want to do any naughty sex stuff with you… I’m completely ok with it.’ 

‘Really? You’re ok with it?’ 

She patted his head, ruffling his wet hair. ‘Of course, I am. Whatever makes my little master happy.’ 

‘I thought women usually liked older boys as well?’ 

‘Well, I know a certain kind of woman when I see one.’ 

‘I don’t really get what you mean.’ 

‘See, if I had to guess, I’d say… that what these two have in common is that they are both irrevocably, indubitably, infinitely shotacon sluts.’ 

‘I understood, like, two of those words.’ 

‘They both _love_ adorable, horny little boys like you.’ 

‘Oh, okay! That’s good, they’re both really pretty! One’s got huge boobs and the other’s got a huge butt! And they’re both really good battlers and really fun.’ 

‘I think they’d look great with lots of cum leaking out of their pussies.’ said Cynthia, as Sun smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. ‘I think you should fuck them, shoot your sperm inside them and get them pregnant with your babies.’ 

‘My babies? I dunno if they’d want that.’ 

‘Trust me, baby,’ Cynthia winked at him, ‘it’s what every true little-boy-loving slut wants.’ She leaned right up close to him. ‘I wouldn’t mind it...’ 

‘You want my baby?’ 

‘You’re my little boy master, and I want to make you happy. If that means having your babies...’ she paused, ‘oh, screw it. Yes, I want your baby inside me stretching out my tummy. You’ve probably already put one in me, honestly.’ Sun looked at her quizzically. Really? Already? ‘I’m going to pick up some supplies… you can tell the girls. I’ll be back in a few hours.’ 

‘Okay.’ Cynthia gave him a kiss on the lips, and left. Sun, smiling brightly, started to head out of the kitchen and back into the pool area. 

+++ 

‘Wanna touch my boobs?’ 

May had lasted all of two minutes alone in the pool with Sun and Dawn. This was simply too good an opportunity to pass up. She was grabbing her huge knockers, holding and squishing one in each hand. 

‘May, I don’t know really know if we should…’ started Dawn. 

‘Who said anything about you? Besides, if he wants to touch boobs, he’ll touch mine.’ 

Sun was struck silent for a moment. They really did think he was cute! He still felt it was a bit rude to do things with them after just getting a girlfriend, but if Cynthia was ok with it… he saw no reason to protest. ‘Sure! Uh... are we gonna, like, go somewhere for that?’ He could feel himself getting hard already. It would be impossible to hide in his shorts… 

‘Nope! I think it’d be nice to just play with you here in the pool.’ May knew this just had to be a setup. Cynthia making a few veiled teases at her, then leaving her and Dawn alone with her cute boyfriend? ‘Hey, Dawn, have Cynthia and you done a boy together before?’ 

_‘ _Well… yes. Maybe. Twice.’ 

May stuck her tongue out at her. ‘Slut. We’ve never shared a boy together before... forget what I said. Let’s both do it.’ 

‘Hang on,’ said Sun, ‘you want me to do stuff with both of you at once? That could get tiring...’ he noticed May reaching behind her back. ‘But maybe if you really want... to...’ May allowed her bra to fall into the pool water. 

She jiggled her enormous, smooth breasts from side to side. Sun’s cock began to poke out of his pants, hard as a Steelix. All three of them stood in the shallow part of the pool – nothing was hidden by the water. May’s eyes sparkled. ‘How much have you and Cynthia done with that big cock of yours? That’s pretty nice for a kid our age!’ 

‘A lot. I’ve put it inside her a whole lot...’ 

May grabbed the boy by the arm, and led him to the edge of the pool, where a step was situated. She moved down to sit on it while the boy remained transfixed on her bare breasts. She deftly removed his pants, yanking them off, eager to see the boy’s full length exposed. ‘Geez! That’s awesome.’ 

Dawn chimed in, ‘I’d love a try, too. Can you keep it a secret?’ 

‘Cynthia doesn't mind!’ he blurted. The two women exchanged a knowing look. ‘So, if you want to do anything, it’s fine.’ 

‘I think I damn well want to do something.’ May, holding the boy’s arm still, directed him to sit on the edge of the pool. She gazed at the little boy’s not-at-all-little cock, and wolf whistled. ‘I think you _definitely_ want to do something with me.’ 

‘Y-yeah!’ 

‘Anything in particular?’ Sun mumbled something. ‘What was that?’ 

‘Your boobs are so much bigger than Cynthia’s... can I... um...’ Sun muttered something unintelligible again. ‘I… I…’ He stammered, ‘I want to put my dick in your boobs!’ 

May gasped, then laughed. ‘That’s my favourite thing to do behind getting a load of cum in me!’ She squished her huge breasts together, positioning herself over the boy’s cock. She couldn’t get over how generously sized it was for a boy his age. But she’d fit most of it in her rack just fine. ‘Here we go… have you done this with Cynthia yet? It sounds like she’s a totally awesome perv!’ 

‘Yeah, I did it twice… but she kept saying she wasn’t very good at it. And your boobs are way bigger. They’re some of the best boobs I’ve ever seen!’ 

‘Aw, you’re such a sweetie! I’ve gotta make you feel good.’ May, her lower body still in the pool, began to wrap her tits around the cute little boy’s dick. She stuck her tongue out and winked at him as Sun threw his head back and moaned. It felt so nice, and May’s breasts enveloped him tighter than Cynthia’s ever could. He moaned; a cute, high voice that sent May’s arousal through the roof. She’d surely be soaking wet down below if she weren’t already standing in a pool. She moved her boobs down as far as possible, and they ended with Sun’s length poking her nicely in the chin. 

Dawn desperately wanted a turn. She watched and waited, observing May’s skilled, slutty technique as she bounced up and down on a big shota cock. Dawn wasn’t big on titjobs, herself, which seemed fine considering she’d never do them as well as her friend currently was. May’s breasts made loud, squishy slaps as they struck down on Sun’s shaft repeatedly. Dawn moved into the shallowest water, where it was only knee-deep, and started to finger herself through her swimsuit, which clung tightly to her body. May received a faceful of penis with every measured stroke she made. ‘This is nice!’ She said. ‘You’ve got such a huge dick for such a little boy! And those balls… mmm. I want to suck on those later.’ 

‘Boooobs…’ moaned the boy, gaze fixed on May’s bouncing chest. The squishy skin felt so soft and pleasant on his hard cock flesh. These past few days had been some of the most fun and coolest in Sun’s life, and they just seemed to keep getting better. May repositioned herself slightly, giggling as she began to give Sun’s tip little licks with each time it passed up near her face. Sun looked at the hypnotic movements, taking in every bit of May’s sexy self – her gorgeous, mature face, her pretty eyes and long brown hair, her shapely physique complimented by her huge, squishy tits. Sun loved them – the nipples were big and pink, and he thought of how much he’d like to suck on them later and feel them some more. 

Dawn, still standing in the shallow water, continued to finger herself. The only thing better than a naughty sight like this was actually doing it herself. A young boy, being titfucked and sucked off by a busty adult slut like May? Dawn was bringing herself rapidly to orgasm at just the sight of it, touching herself with two fingers in the way she knew felt good. 

May winked up at the boy she was pleasuring. She kissed the tip of his cock, thoroughly loving the wet slapping noises, and the slick precum being smeared all over her tits. ‘Look at all this. This is just your precum and my tits are all wet!’ 

‘You sure it’s not just the water?’ asked Sun. ‘Wait, that’s stupid. You can probably tell.’ 

‘I sure can tell! What I can really tell is that those balls are _full – _you and Cynthia haven’t done it today, have you?’ 

‘Uh, she rode on top of my dick when I woke up this morning... I shot it all up inside her. It was really nice. She’s kind of heavy, though.’ 

May laughed. ‘A creamy load from these nuts went into Cynthia? I bet you’ve impregnated her. I bet she’d love that, being all big and swollen with a shota boy’s baby! God, I’m getting wetter just thinking of it myself!’ 

‘Yeah, she said already that...’ Sun trailed off; his thoughts muddled. ‘M-May... I’m gonna shoot my cum.’ 

‘That’s okay, baby boy, I’m gonna drink it all. Pour your thick sperm down my slut throat!’ 

‘I-it’s a whole lot! Seriously, I shoot really big loads of my sperm at once!’ 

May licked his cocktip, squishing her tits tightly against the boy’s thick rod. She could feel him throbbing, the warm cock meat ready to spurt on her curvy, fertile body. She moved up and down as fast as she could, eager to taste the load of a cute shota for the first time in months. ‘CUM IN MY FUCKING MOUTH!’ She slipped her mouth over the end of Sun’s cock with a lewd sucking noise, keeping most of the length nestled in her tits. She made circular licks on the tip, finally coaxing the boy into orgasm. 

‘I’m... sorry... I’m cumming!’ May felt a blast of warm semen strike the roof of her mouth and flow into the back of her throat, then another, then another. She knew she might’ve made a mistake, but kept herself in place, squinting as Sun hosed down her mouth with ropes and ropes of juvenile seed. May was ready for it to end, but the boy just kept cumming. Eventually, she had no choice but to pull off, coughing the white liquid out of her mouth as Sun continued ejaculating. The final spurts sprayed down May’s face and tits, with one striking her square in the forehead. 

Sun’s cum dripped off of May’s body, flowing down her tits. She spat out a large torrent of liquid into the pool, the thick sperm proving too much for even an experienced slut like May to handle. 

Dawn was trying not to laugh. ‘Some slut you are! 

May, avoiding falling into the water, looked towards Dawn. ‘Dawn... did you just cum?’ 

‘Maybe. Regardless, I can't stand it! S-Sun... can you please fuck me? I’ll let you touch my boobs as well?’ 

‘He doesn’t want to... *cough*... touch your ratchety-ass boobs!’ May huffed. ‘I can’t believe this. I’ve never met a load I can’t swallow! I’m sorry, cutie pie, I really wanted to, but... damn. You’ve got the most swollen pair of big nuts I’ve ever seen on a cute little shota!’ 

Sun looked down; a bit ashamed. ‘I’m really sorry. I did try to warn you...’ 

‘Agh. You did! You’re so considerate, too... no wonder Cynthia can’t keep her hands off of you!’ 

‘E-excuse me...’ Dawn was wading towards them. ‘Sun, I’d love to have sex. I’ve done it with lots of cute boys before, and I definitely want to give you a try as well. My pussy is dripping... I want it inside me right now!’ 

‘I’d love to have sex with you!’ said Sun. ‘But, uh, I don’t really know how I’m gonna do it from this position.’ 

Dawn turned around, starting to remove her clothes. ‘This part of the pool’s shallow. There’s enough space for you to fuck me from behind!’ 

‘Greedy bitch.’ remarked May, rolling her eyes. ‘Well, I got to taste him at least. But after you’re done, I want it in my pussy too! This gal’s getting sperm blasted in her womb tonight!’ 

‘It’s the afternoon.’ said Dawn, flatly. She got an idea. She stood directly in front of Sun, facing away from him, and gave him a sort of striptease. She slowly lowered her swimsuit, letting the one-piece peel away from her skin slowly, gradually exposing more and more of her smooth flesh. Sun’s jaw dropped as Dawn exposed her bare ass – it was so huge, yet she was a pretty skinny girl. It looked fat, fantastic and fuckable. The sight was all that was needed to get Sun hard and ready again. ‘Look at you!’ cried Dawn, ‘all ready to go again!’ she shook her butt from side to side, letting the round, shapely flesh ripple and jiggle. 

‘Yeah, I can go a lot of times in a row... Cynthia says that’s really rare. I love doing it lots of times until I’m tired. Also, you’ve got the biggest butt ever. Can I f…fuck you?’ It still didn’t feel natural to say. Oh well. Sun didn’t care that much. 

May and Dawn exchanged a glance. ‘You are just the most perfect little boy.’ Said Dawn. ‘I want to spoil you. Get in here and fuck me from behind. You can touch me however you want to!’ 

‘Alright!’ Sun hopped back into the pool and moved over to her, the end of his cock still soaking wet with natural lubrications from May. He was careful not to fall over. Leading into the shallow end of the pool were a series of steps; the boy was short enough that the full depth of even the shallow end covered up to his chest. He found one that worked best for him, and Dawn got onto the step below to position her pussy against his cock. ‘You like my big butt, do you?’ She teased. 

‘It’s awesome! Cynthia and May have big tits, but you’ve got the best butt ever. Can I put it inside your butt sometime?’ 

‘Sure! Might need a bit more lubrication, though… your cock is so thick!’ 

‘I’d like to do it the normal way right now though!’ 

‘Heehee,’ chuckled May, ‘sounds like someone wants to get you pregnant.’ 

Dawn didn’t care. Right now, if he got her pregnant… fuck it, she wouldn’t care. Even his cock tip pressed against her entrance was making her drip with arousal. She stroked the edges of her pussy, urging Sun to continue. ‘Stick it in and cum inside me whenever you like! I’m sure I’ll cum too!’ 

‘Okay!’ Without hesitation, Sun pushed forward, into the curvy older woman’s cunt, making her squeal in delight. Dawn cried out as the little boy’s dick stretched her tunnels wide – wider than they’d been in a long time, thanks to her taste in boys. This kid was really well-hung! 

Lewd, wet slapping noises filled the spacious room as Dawn’s ass clapped with each thrust her young lover made. This was heaven. Sun reached a pleasing distance inside her, and his impressive girth stretched her wide to combine a bit of pain with the debaucherous pleasure. She moaned louder as she felt the boy’s smooth, soft little hands squeezing her ass. 

Sun was loving every second of this. He continued to thrust at an even pace, focusing most of all on the plump cheeks in his hands. And he’d thought Cynthia was gorgeous and curvy… this was the biggest butt ever. He loved it! He kept thrusting and thrusting, gritting his teeth, trying to hold back his ‘cum’. Cynthia had told him it was best to hold it in as long as possible – it felt better for the lady that way. Sun did his best, but the feeling of having unprotected sex with a beautiful older woman was as amazing as expected. He could feel the warm, wet folds of Dawn’s cunt squeezing him, coaxing him, just begging to be filled with the seed of a cute young boy. 

_‘Oo…’ _moaned Dawn. ‘I can -ah- see why Cynthia -ahhh- see why she likes you so much… please cum inside me! I’m about to cum.’ 

‘S-sure!’ Sun hugged Dawn close, mouth open, a blush on his face. ‘Ahhh… I don’t think I can hold it in. Ah! AH! AHHHHH!~’ Dawn squealed as she came for a second time, squeezing the young cock inside her, ensuring Sun was held tightly against her womb. Sun abruptly came inside her, releasing a torrent of youthful seed to coat her fertile tunnels. He supported himself on Dawn, hugging himself tightly against the older woman's ass and midsection as he ejaculated endless cum ropes out of his throbbing cock. Dawn could feel the hot liquid filling her up – how could he still have this much after spraying May’s tits? This boy was amazing! 

The combined liquids of their orgasms trickled out, making quiet dripping noises as lewd fluids polluted the pool. Sun stayed inside Dawn, leaning forward onto her, while the older woman focused on standing up. That was one of the best orgasms of her life. She breathed deeply, wanting to collapse, but willing herself not to. She wouldn’t give May the satisfaction of a laugh at her expense. 

May, on the contrary, was fingering herself. ‘Wow... look at all that! He must have pumped so much cum into you.’ 

‘He did...’ replied Dawn, unable to speak any further. 

‘Look at all that, Dawn... you might get pregnant with his baby!’ 

‘Ah...’ 

‘I’d totally love to see that. You carrying around a little boy’s baby! That’d be the hottest, sluttiest thing on Earth. I bet you’re being impregnated as we speak!’ 

‘I...I don’t think I’d mind that.’ Sun pulled his cock out of Dawn, panting heavily, and still not feeling too sore. That had felt amazing. He wanted to cum on Dawn’s butt sometime, too. Or in it. It was so thick. He didn’t really understand why that appealed to him so much... but _damn _it appealed to him. 

‘Hey, stud muffin,’ said May, ‘I want a creampie too.’ 

‘Wha...?’ asked Sun, ‘you mean you want... sex?’ That question was answered quickly. May, now completely naked, had moved to lean against the side of the pool, sticking her ass out. 

‘We can play and wash ourselves up in the pool afterwards.’ said May. ‘But right now, I want that cum in me as well. Cum in both of us until you’re all used up!’ 

‘Geez...’ remarked Sun. This was going to be a hectic afternoon. 

+++ 

_T hree hours later _

‘I want another creampie... please... seed my womb... I want it...’ May’s eyes rolled back, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. This would be her fourth creampie of the day. The cute boy thrusting into her in a mating press position was finally starting to tire out. Maybe this would be the last orgasm of the day. 

Dawn lay to the side, on her back, sperm leaking out of her pussy. Her tits flopped to the side. Most of her body was covered in cum, ranging from fresh and warm to dried and sticky. Her tits, face, belly, and pussy leaked Sun’s sperm, or were stained with it. May was much the same; currently receiving another rough fucking from the boy she’d rapidly grown to love. There was nothing about him she could find fault with – cute, kind, eager to please her however possible, and endowed with a big dick and a huge set of balls! 

‘Ahh...’ May could feel another load fill her, smaller than all the previous ones. ‘Yeah... that's it... keep fucking my pussy full...’ 

‘Nggh...’ Sun moaned as he came one last time, a final fresh load mixing with the three he’d already shot inside her. Any areas of her pussy and womb that were not yet coated in seed now held a covering of sperm. ‘Ah... ah...’ he collapsed forward onto May, letting his cock spurt one final load. The girls had been fucking him relentlessly for hours – twice each in the pussy, once in the butt, a blowjob each, another titjob from May. Hot orgasms and wild sex had filled the entire afternoon. Despite his valiance in filling every orifice in their bodies with cum, the young boy had now tired out. Sun buried his face in May’s squishy breasts, effectively using them as pillows. May wrapped her arms around him, chuckling breathily as she held him close. Deep inside her, at that very instant, eager little sperm were doing their work, doing what they were meant to in her belly. She just knew it, somehow...

‘Mm... wow. You’re just our spoilt little boy, you are. Ah...’ said May. She glanced to her left and noticed... 

… 

...Cynthia was standing at the entrance of the room. Dawn saw her at the same time. ‘C-Cynthia!’ cried Dawn, getting up. ‘I, I was just... we were just... uh...’ 

‘Fucking your boyfriend over and over.’ finished May, almost passing out. She hugged Sun’s warm body (haha) close to her ‘I think I’m pregnant.’ 

‘Me too...’ said Dawn. 

‘Um... we should probably get clean.’ said Sun. ‘Sorry, Cynthia... they asked me to do stuff right away... how long have you been watching us, anyway?’ 

Cynthia leaned against the wall, a sultry smile on her lips. ‘About five minutes. And don’t worry... remember, I said it was okay.’ 

Dawn glanced at her. ‘...Did you fucking leave us in here with him knowing what May would try?’ 

‘Hey!’ called May, ‘you were begging for it too, remember? ‘_ Oh, please, fuck me, I can’t take it any longer!’ _Honestly, I can’t blame you, though...’ 

‘Girls,’ said Cynthia, ‘calm down. What do you think you’re doing, stealing my boyfriend, hmm?’ Despite her words, there wasn’t a hint of anger or malice in the busty blonde’s voice. ‘I think as punishment, you should both become breeding sluts and give birth to his babies.’ 

‘W-What...?’ responded Dawn. 

‘Sure!’ replied May. ‘If it means I get to do this every day, I’d let your boyfriend fuck a dozen babies into me! It's about time I get pregnant, anyway. I wanna see how big my tits can get...’ 

‘That’s the spirit.’ said Cynthia, striding over towards them. ‘Now, my cute little lover... have you got some cum left for me, or did you use it all on this pair of sluts?’ 

Sun sighed, still content in May’s embrace. True, falling asleep on the tile floor while covered in cum probably _wasn’t _the best idea. ‘I’m really tired, though...’ 

Cynthia began to undo her bra. ‘In that case, let me ride you. You can suck on my boobs.'

'Hey... ah... Cynthia...' said May, 'I wanna suck on your boobs, too. I wanna make you cum on my face...'

'You'll get your turn! Haha... I didn't figure you to swing both ways. That's a pleasant surprise. Sun, get under me. Maybe I'll get that slut you're laying on to tongue my asshole.'

Sun got up, leaving May’s grasp. ‘Geez. Girls sure are hard work...’ 


	3. BONUS: A Rock-Hard Girl and a Rock-Hard... Well, You Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun gets invited on a date with a certain dark-skinned, rock-type-using busty babe. It goes about as innocently as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This specific chapter has been written for a fan.  
Somebody approached me to write this bonus chapter for the story... and so, here it is. Consider it a side/bonus chapter that is canon with the main story.  
Just Sun, Olivia, and a lot of naughty fun times.  
Also, forgot to tag May on this story after the last chapter, lol.

Sun sat quietly while his date kept speaking. He’d opted to take her to a kind-of-expensive restaurant, and Olivia had proceeded to counter-offer with a super expensive restaurant. He’d noticed he was the youngest person in the room, and that hadn’t changed in the past few hours of dinner and conversation. Both had eaten large, delicious meals, and felt absolutely satisfied and stuffed. ‘You’ve been busy, then, haven’t you?’ asked Olivia. ‘Quite busy indeed.’ 

Sun was not, in fact, discussing any recent sexual exploits. Olivia was referring to her date’s Pokémon-related activities recently. He nodded, while the older woman continued speaking. He’d mentioned nothing of what he’d been up to recently, but had the assurance that it was okay for him to go out with Olivia tonight. He hadn’t been sure what she wanted, beyond a date... 

‘...You hear me, Sun?’ 

‘Hm? Sorry? I, uh... what did you ask?’ 

Olivia smirked. ‘You always seem to be staring into space with that blank look on your face... I see you do it at the league, too. Not that I mind. Honestly, I think it makes you cuter.’ 

‘Th-thank you, Miss Olivia...’ 

She sighed, smiling, and propped her head up with her hands, staring at her date. The boy had worn his usual gear; a simple striped shirt and plain shorts. At someone else’s suggestion, he’d combed his long hair as best he could, and also applied some cologne. Olivia was staring at him with an interested grin. ‘There haven’t been a lot of league challengers recently, have there? I think that’s fine. Plenty of time for us to get out and do things. I’ve really enjoyed our night so far.’ 

‘M…me too.’ Sun replied. They’d discussed Pokémon, life, love, and everything. Olivia had mentioned remaining single and lonely for quite long – indeed, Sun didn’t know her exact age, but figured her to be at least in her late twenties. He still thought her quite pretty – she was the first darker-skinned girl he’d ever been on a date with. And now she was giving him a look… it was one that made the young boy even more nervous. What was the older girl thinking? 

‘I think we’ve been here long enough, and I’m stuffed. Care to join me in my house?’ She paused. ‘I’ll show you my bedroom.’ 

There wasn’t any harm in that, right? Maybe Sun was misreading her. He knew he was young, after all, and girls – women – could be hard to understand. ‘Sure. Just lead the way.'

They rose from their seats, with Olivia offering to pay – and shutting down Sun’s attempts at doing so himself. They left the restaurant together... holding hands. 

+++ 

Olivia had a nice house. Not too much space, but being a single woman she didn’t need too much. Olivia gripped Sun’s hand tightly, leading him upstairs. She opened the door to her bedroom, taking him inside. She led him to her simple double bed, sitting him down next to her. ‘I would like you to be my boyfriend.’ She said, grabbing both his small, pale hands with her strong, dark ones. She looked into his eyes. 

‘Uh… are you sure, Miss Olivia?’ 

‘Mm… I thought of asking you to stop calling me that, but to be honest… I like it. So. How would you like to be my boyfriend?’ 

‘It’s just… it’s definitely not a bother or anything. I like you… it’s just, I’m pretty young. A lot less than you are.’ He realised what he’d said. ‘I-I mean, there’s a big gap! You’re young as well. I’ll be your boyfriend.’ 

Olivia giggled, biting her lip. ‘You’re completely adorable when you get all flustered. I’d like to see that more often. So, if we’re girlfriend and boyfriend, the first thing we should do is kiss.’ Without waiting for an answer, Olivia leaned in and gave her new ‘boyfriend’ a great, big, sloppy kiss. 

Truthfully, Olivia herself wasn’t that experienced at this, but Sun had no way of knowing that. He closed his eyes, letting her explore his mouth. Olivia pulled herself in close, pressing herself up against the young boy’s body. She’d had something of a crush on him for a while, ever since first meeting him during the Island challenge, close to a year prior. Only now had she finally acted and asked him out after a league challenge yesterday. Olivia had lost to the challenger, while Sun had defeated him soundly. That was how things went, sometimes. 

She wouldn’t lose to him in _this _battle. Olivia kissed the boy roughly, appreciating his soft lips and cute body. She’d felt bad at first for being attracted to such a young guy… but not now. Besides, he was pushing back against the kiss, intertwining his young tongue with hers. Olivia still felt dirty, but not in a bad way. This was making her very wet. 

She pulled away a bit, feeling something poke against her. She smiled, noticing the bulge in the young boy’s shorts. It was quite a sizeable bulge, too… not bad at all. ‘Looks like I’ve got you all hot and bothered.’ teased Olivia. ‘How about you take your clothes off for me and lie down?’ 

‘Okay!’ Sun started to strip his clothes off, keeping his eyes fixed on Olivia as she did the same. Her simple outfit came away easily, leaving her in just a bra and panties in no short order. Sun removed his underpants just as Olivia let her bra fall to the ground. Her breasts, perky and erect, were on full display. ‘Cool.’ Said Sun. ‘You have really nice boobs.’ Sun thought they were cool. Dark boobs... he’d never seen any up close to before. They weren’t really different at all to light-coloured boobs. They were nice, round and quite plump, and that was all that mattered to Sun. 

Olivia smiled and winked at him. She grabbed her black panties, and pulled them down, then threw them aside. The older woman displayed her naked body for her new ‘boyfriend’. ‘Could you lie back for me please? I want to make you feel good.’ 

‘Okay!’ Sun obliged, shifting so his head rested on the bed’s pillow, and his six-inch cock stood tall, erect and exposed. Sun’s eyes drifted downward as Olivia turned herself around – he took in the sight of her luscious black butt. She was reasonably thick down here, and soaking wet – was she really that excited already? Sun’s heart was certainly racing. What was Olivia doing? 

He realised quickly... she shook her fat butt at him as she lowered it down towards Sun’s face. With a wet noise, she sat herself down on the young boy’s face, pressing her pussy against his lips. Sun’s cock throbbed as he began to lick at the older woman’s pussy, enjoying the feeling of so much squishy flesh on his face. 

Olivia chuckled. ‘W-wow... you’re awfully good at that, down there. Have you done this before?’ Sun could not answer, for his face was smothered in pussy. He liked the musky smell down there, and would’ve thought something like this gross had he not tried it. It was fun to be right up close like this. He could get to know Olivia’s most private area! 

Still, this had escalated quickly... ‘this is... this is a really cute dick! I can’t believe how big you are for such a little boy. This looks like a monster cock on you! I... I can’t resist that!’ Without further ado, Olivia wrapped her lips around the tip of Sun’s flared cock head, and began to suck him off. The two began to lick and suck at each other’s nether regions, now locked in a 69 position. Olivia made sure to raise her thick butt every so often to give Sun a chance to breathe – suffocating the boy would make for a disappointing first encounter. He lapped and licked away eagerly at her cunt, pleasuring Olivia, but the older woman didn’t cum _too _easily. 

She tried her best to remain calm and composed as she serviced Sun’s generously-sized cock. She hadn’t given a blowjob in a long time, and not to a boy she was quite so attracted to. She didn’t know what it was about the thin, cute young man that turned her on so, but she just couldn’t resist deepthroating his hard cock as best she could. She loved its taste, its thickness, and how it dribbled lots of precum into her mouth. Not to mention the boy’s swollen balls – there must have been a lot of cum in those... Olivia couldn’t wait to taste it. 

She kept sucking him up and down, giving his tip little licks, and playing with his balls with her hands. She massaged the firm testicles, wondering how easily they’d impregnate her... that thought turned Olivia on. Getting pregnant with the baby of a cute kid? It would be so naughty... she’d look so hot. The thought spurred Olivia on to move faster and faster, until she heard Sun moaning beneath the flesh of her butt. ‘Are you gonna cum, baby? Do it. Cum in my mouth! It’s okay, do it!’ 

Sun, moaning cutely in the background, began to release his seed into Olivia’s mouth. His cock throbbed in violent orgasm, spraying thick sperm down the older woman’s throat. Olivia was already halfway to orgasm herself – but she didn’t focus on that; only on drinking down the sperm spray from her young lover’s throbbing cock. She drank it all down – with difficulty. She’d been expecting a large load from those balls, and didn’t feel disappointed. He kept ejaculating buckets of sperm into her waiting mouth, and Olivia continued to gulp down the liquid as it came. Her heart raced – she was really tasting his cum! She was really doing it! 

Once the final few spurts had flowed out, Olivia pulled herself off with a ‘pop’. ‘My, my... what a _massive _load! You’re a wonder, you are. My perfect little cum-blasting boyfriend!’ She licked the tip of Sun’s still-erect cock, cleaning up the remaining boyjizz from his shaft. ‘I don’t think I can stop at just one creamy load from these big balls.’ Olivia, giving a further few eager licks, wrapped her mouth back around her little lover’s shaft, then deepthroated him once again. 

‘Mmmph...’ responded Sun, sore and sensitive after having just came. He could feel himself going back to full-mast for another round as Olivia sucked him off a second time. He was enjoying being smothered underneath the woman’s thick, dark butt. He licked her pussy over and over, barely able to focus on his task due to the thick black ass covering his face. He moved his thin arms up to touch the flesh of Olivia’s butt cheeks. He felt the smooth, shapely flesh with his hands, not trying to push Olivia off of him, but just enjoying how the bouncy rump felt to touch. Butts were such fun! By this point, Sun’s face was wet and covered by Olivia’s slick juices, not that the eager shota minded one bit. Olivia was blowing him hard and fast, eager to extract a second load from his swollen, fertile balls. 

And she got it. With less warning than the first time, Olivia felt a second fertile load coat her mouth, not quite as large as the first, but still sizeable given the boy had just ejaculated earlier. ‘Mmmmm...’ moaned Olivia, taking the boy’s entire length in her mouth. She took each spurt down her already cum-stained throat, drinking the boy’s seed down eagerly. Olivia might as well have had hearts in her eyes with how intently the adult woman focused on her task. This was fantastic... she wasn’t going to stay sane for long, like this. She needed his boycock inside her right now. She loved it. 

‘That’s enough d-down there.’ said Olivia, trying to keep calm, ‘I want that cock in me now. Please, have sex with me?’ 

Sun looked at her wide-eyed. ‘Sure, Miss Olivia. How did you want to do it?’ Olivia pulled her butt off of her little boyfriend, and picked him up with her strong arms. ‘Whoa... uh, what are you doing, Miss Olivia?’ With a few quick movements, Olivia flipped herself to lay underneath her boyfriend, her head on the pillow, with him laying on top of her bare, naked body. ‘Whoa...’ remarked Sun, ‘you’re really pretty!’ 

Olivia blushed. It was becoming increasingly harder for her to not break down and beg... ‘Thank you, baby. You know how to do it, r-right? Put your penis inside that hole you were just licking. I want you to fuck me in a mating press.’ She paused. ‘Please?’ 

‘Yes, Miss Olivia!’ Sun moved himself downward and back a bit, so his head was level with Olivia’s tits. He positioned his cock at Olivia’s soaked entrance, still ready to go after two orgasms. He definitely felt a bit sore, but he wasn’t about to say no to a beautiful woman asking for sex. Lining himself up, he began to poke at Olivia’s pussy. 

‘Ahhhh~’ Olivia tried to hold back, tried to restrain herself. ‘D-do it. Put it in, please!’ She’d had the urge to do this for so long... when was the last time she’d had a good, honest, hard fucking? ‘Come on.’ Olivia felt him penetrate her, moving himself deep inside her moist caverns, stretching open her vagina. ‘Y-YEEEEES! Ahhh, please. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast, my boyfriend. Do it!’ 

‘Okay!’ Sun drew his wet cock back, then thrust it back inside again. He didn’t quite reach Olivia’s womb, but the well-endowed little boy stretched her out enough to make the older woman go wild. Olivia held his back, pressing him against her as he pistoned downwards into her cunt. Sun liked this – the older woman’s passage gripped him snugly; it felt very tight, as if it hadn’t been used very much. 

Olivia aimed to change that. ‘Yes! Yes! Oh... keep thrusting inside me. I’ve wanted this for so long. You’re so cute! Keep going...’ Olivia didn’t resist as Sun put his head in her breasts. He began to suck on one of them, spiking Olivia’s arousal straight up. The older woman moaned, feeling Sun lick her left nipple, enjoying her plump, dark breasts. Sun loved them as much as any breast – he licked and kissed at the tip of Olivia’s nipple, making her squirm a bit underneath him. She loved this. ‘Oh... mm... keep going. Don’t stop. I’m gonna cum soon...’ 

Sun switched to Olivia’s right breast, eagerly attacking the flesh of the dark tit with his tongue. He felt like a baby, sucking away at an older woman’s breast... except, rather than sucking out milk, he was trying to pleasure his ‘girlfriend’, and was also thrusting passionately into her cunt. Sun adhered to the deep desires within him – to fuck Olivia senseless, to make her happy, to cum deep inside her. The whole process, while strange at first, just felt so natural – Sun knew he’d ejaculate into her squirming pussy soon.

‘Oo...’ Olivia held him tightly, trying to avoid scratching the boy’s back. ‘Cum inside my pussy... I want your seed in my womb.’ 

‘Yes, Miss Olivia!’ Sun accelerated his thrusts, feeling pressure building up in his groin for a third time. 

‘Mm... do you wanna impregnate me? God, that feels so good... I can’t believe you’re only a little guy with a dick like this. I bet all that sperm in me would knock me up in a heartbeat! Please, cum inside me. I want you to knock me up with a baby that’s as cute as you!’ Olivia was really beginning to lose herself, now. This little boy, to have him close, to take his cock, and have his babies... that was all she wanted in that moment. Olivia looked down into his eyes as he pulled his mouth off of her tit. He moaned, blushing, as his face contorted into a pleasured, pained expression. 

‘Miss Olivia... I'm gonna cum inside you!’ 

‘Do it. Impregnate me. I want your cum in me... pump your cute sperm into me!’ 

‘AAAAAAAH!’ Sun obeyed, driving himself as far as he could into the older woman’s cunt. With a loud, boyish moan, he let loose a jet of fertile sperm into Olivia’s womb, unprotected spurts sent straight into her innermost depths. He felt utterly content as he went limp against Olivia‘s sweaty body, letting his orgasm course through his body... 

...and into Olivia’s. The older woman put one hand on the boy’s back, and one on his head, feeling his smooth, silky hair. She paid attention to her deepest muscles, loving the warm, full feeling as ropes of the young boy’s cum flowed deep into her. She was doing it – she was really getting a creampie from a cute boy she liked a whole lot! Maybe she really would get pregnant with his baby. She felt spurt after spurt of rich, creamy semen fill her up, flowing into the narrow spaces of her vagina, and beginning to leak out onto the bed below. After a good ten spurts, Sun stopped shooting his seed. He panted and moaned, laying down on Olivia, momentarily exhausted. ‘Ah...’ said Olivia, still holding back her own orgasm. ‘I want... more. Give me more.’ She pushed her hips up against Sun’s, his cock still buried deep in her cunt. 

‘Ahh... Miss Olivia... I don’t know if I can go again already!’ 

Olivia wiggled and moved her hips, wanting more of the boy’s seed filling her up. ‘Nonsense. Give it to me again. Please, I can’t stand waiting any longer. Keep thrusting into me. Here, I’ll help you!’ She wrapped her legs around the boy’s smooth lower back, keeping him locked in place against her. She moved her head down as far as it would go, trying to meet her lips against those of her little boyfriend. Sun responded in kind, craning his head upward to meet Olivia for a kiss. 

He found himself getting erect reasonably quickly, but feeling tired. Olivia didn’t seem to care – her wet walls sucked him in, wanting to milk him for as much of his life-giving liquid as possible. The young boy began to gingerly thrust into her once again, building up a fourth orgasm. Surely, he had a limit to how many times he could pop off? Both Sun and his grown-up girlfriend intended to find out. 

He pumped his hips up and down, slapping his balls against Olivia’s cunt with each eager thrust he made. Olivia held him in a passionate kiss, touching her tongue against his. She didn’t consider herself an expert on kissing, either, but found it came to her completely naturally when she did it with Sun. The embrace felt heavenly, having a cute boy’s warm body hugged close to her, and kissing him roughly. She occasionally pulled away from the kiss, letting a string of saliva connect their tongues, before lunging back in again. ‘Come on, baby!’ cried Olivia. ‘I want another load in me, then another one after that. Fill me full until you can’t anymore! I want it all.’ 

‘Oooooo...’ moaned Sun, an orgasm welling up in his sore cock. His balls, while not anywhere near as full from when he’d shot his first load into Olivia’s mouth, were working overtime. They wanted to make and pump out as much sperm as possible into a fertile, waiting mate, ensuring a pregnancy was as likely as possible. Every sperm that flowed into Olivia’s cunt was a chance to breed, to do what he was meant to do – all at a very young age, too. Sun’s body was overtaken by biological urge, and he could barely speak as he quickened his thrusts. ‘Miss... Olivia... hah... cumming...’ 

‘I’m gonna cum, too!’ shouted Olivia. She held the boy as closely and tightly as she could. ‘AAAAAAAAAAH!’ Suffering a mind-blowing orgasm, Olivia’s eyes rolled back, and she stuck her tongue out as her vaginal walls contracted in powerful pleasure. Sun could hardly move his length any more; he squeezed it in as deep as he could before letting his orgasm burst forth. A fourth load, smaller than the previous ones, filled Olivia’s cunny up even more. It was now starting to spill out onto the sheets below – between the two of them, there was so much cum that Olivia’s cunt space could no longer contain it. Olivia felt like she might pass out – her fertile cunt juices flowed across her little lover’s cock, while the tired boy mixed his jizz with her own orgasmic fluid. 

‘Mmm...’ moaned Olivia, legs still wrapped around her boy lover. ‘I want another one. I know you haven’t run out of cum yet.’ Olivia smiled down at him, panting heavily. ‘I want you to shoot your cum into me until it’s _all _used up. I bet you’ve got me pregnant already. 

‘Ah... another one... but I’m...’ she began to kiss his forehead, holding him in tightly with her legs. ‘...I’m... all out.’ 

‘Not yet! Not until those balls are flaccid and empty. I want every drop you’ve got to go inside me! I bet you’ve already impregnated my womb with your baby, anyway... so I’m going to be wanting this all the time from now on!’ 

‘Ugh...’ Sun started up his thrusting one last time. He got himself into a rhythm, trading saliva with Olivia and cupping his hands on her breasts as he kept a consistence pace. He kept this up for a few minutes, hoping to satisfy the older woman... and avoid passing out. In just a few short minutes, he’d built up enough pressure to cum one last time. ‘Miss Olivia...’ he said, ‘Ooooooh...’ 

Olivia didn’t need any further verbal confirmation. ‘YEEEES!’ she screamed, ‘IMPREGNATE MY FERTILE PUSSY! PUT A CUTE BABY IN ME. A BABY THAT’LL LOOK JUST LIKE YOU! I WANT YOU TO GET ME PREGNANT!’ Olivia, delirious with pleasure, came once again as Sun inseminated her with a third load of juvenile cum. 

Their combined moans sounded, cries of pure orgasmic bliss... as they continued fucking long into the night. 

+++ 

Sun awoke the following morning to a stirring feeling in his loins. Had last night been a dream? Where was Olivia? Where was- oh. 

‘Good morning, sleepyhead.’ Olivia, sitting up tall, was rubbing herself on Sun’s cock, suspending herself above him. ‘You up for some morning sex? I always get horny in the mornings.’ 

‘Haaaah...’ Sun could barely concentrate. He wasn’t going to say no to more sex... he’d had the time to sleep and recover. Just how many times had he cum inside Olivia last night? He’d lost count. Seriously, he had. After the third or fourth time he’d squirted his sperm into her, he’d gone on autopilot... his hips and cock felt quite sore, but in the time it had taken to sleep, his balls had replenished much of his sperm supply. 

Olivia sunk down onto his cock, groaning in pleasure as she drove it as far in herself as she could. ‘Usually... I would just masturbate and think of you... but now I’ve got the real thing to use as much as I want!’ 

‘Cool.’ said Sun, still waking up. ‘You take a lot to get tired.’ 

‘I’m glad you have so much sperm in those balls of yours.’ She bounced up and down, slowly at first, then accelerating to a moderate pace. ‘You know, I was thinking I got a bit carried away last night, but...’ she rubbed her belly with one hand. ‘With some time to think on it... I wouldn’t mind at all if I got pregnant.’ 

‘Do you really wanna have a baby...?’ 

‘If it’s yours, cutie, I’d love to have it.’ Olivia smirked at him. ‘I’m at the right age to pop out a baby or ten for the man I like.’ 

Sun reached his hands up to grab Olivia’s hands, doing what little he could to help her bounce up and down. The bed sheets did smell like cum... oh well. ‘I guess I can get you pregnant if you want.’ Sun smiled. There shouldn’t be any problems with that, one way or another. Nobody else would stop him if Olivia wanted to get pregnant. He was sure of that. 

‘I’d say I almost certainly am already. I’m probably growing your baby in me right now as we speak! Ah...’ she put a finger to her lip. ‘Your cock keeps jabbing against my cervix. It hurts... but I love feeling you so deep inside me. Just how big is that dick of yours, anyway?’ 

‘I dunno.’ he paused. ‘People have said it looks really big because I’m so small. I think it was six inches?’ 

‘Oo...’ Olivia smirked and chuckled to herself as a dirty thought occurred to her. ‘You know what that means, right? You’ve got years to grow, still... if your cock’s this big already, imagine how it’ll be when you’re my age!’ 

‘Do you really think you could get a baby from me? I’m really young. I always thought people had babies when they were older.’ 

Olivia chuckled and winked at Sun, who was already headed towards a blinding orgasm. ‘Well, I _am _older. What matters is how old the mommy is, after all. I can get pregnant and give birth to your baby just fine. I’m at just the right age to do it. I think if you had to carry the baby, you’d have a difficult time with such a small body.’ she chuckled to herself. ‘That would be a hot sight to see, though... a girl your age swollen and preggo with a baby.’ 

‘I’m gonna cum soon, Miss Olivia. Do you want it inside you yet again?’ 

‘Yes I do, my gorgeous little boyfriend.’ She looked into Sun’s cute, dark eyes. She would love to have a baby that had those eyes. ‘I want it inside me every day until I’m good and pregnant.’ 

Sun could live with that. ‘Okay. Here it comes!’ Sun grunted, gritting his teeth. A powerful ejaculation flowed upwards into Olivia’s fertile cunt, splattering against her walls, making the older woman smile and moan contentedly once again. She loved how she could feel the warm liquid deep inside her, flowing up, then leaking out. 

‘Oooooooh!~’ Olivia cried out as well, squeezing Sun and keeping him sucked into her. She came on his cock, sending a warm wave of cum down onto the young boy’s sore pelvis. Olivia loved it so much, and loved listening to Sun’s powerful moans as he sprayed her down with a huge load against her cervix. This was fantastic. She knew she could get used to this. 

‘Ah...’ moaned Sun, closing his eyes and panting. To Olivia, he looked immeasurably adorable. ‘I wanna go back to sleep.’ 

Olivia got down next to him, cum leaking out of her pussy. She pulled him close, into a cuddle. ‘I wouldn’t mind... If it means I get to milk you even more, later!’ 


	4. Sun, Serenity, Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fourth girl joins Sun's little harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are pretty long for my standard. Not like anyone minds...

Serena looked down at her phone. Alola was the third region she’d visited – but the first one she’d gone to completely alone. When traveling Hoenn last year, she’d gone with Trevor, Calem, Tierno and Shauna. Now it had been a few years since they’d all set off on their journey together for the first time, and Serena was feeling... different. 

It was bizarre how much a person could change in two years, especially in the prime of youth. Calem and Shauna had run off to travel the world together. Trevor was doing some smarty-pants stuff with a hot professor in some place or other. Tierno‘s Pokémon dance troupe was rapidly gaining popularity, and he was off performing with them in Sinnoh. Serena had ended up traveling alone for the first time in her life. 

Things were getting interesting, though. 

Serena read back through her text messages. 

_You like younger boys too, right? _

That was when May had started the whole conversation, two days ago. Serena had first met her in Hoenn, in a Pokémon contest, and had also briefly met the girl’s friend, Dawn. They seemed like unusual women, but Serena had still found plenty of common ground with them. They’d arrived in Alola before her – and Serena had hit May up through text to see if they could accommodate her for a bit. And then May had popped that question. 

When she’d first seen it, the question had made Serena blush and mutter to herself. She’d deliberated on how to respond for ten solid minutes, before arriving at a decision. 

_What if I do?_

The subsequent conversation had led her to a mansion on an island, which she now stood at the entrance to. She regretted admitting some things to May... but it was too late to take them back, now. Just as she was about to knock on the door of the house, her phone buzzed with another text. 

_Saw u arrive. Just let _ _uself_ _ in. Door unlocked. We r in _ _upstairs_ _ bedroom so come up and _ _johgdfgnfhgjs_

What the hell? Well, most of that made sense, at least. Serena shook her head and smiled, opening the door. 

‘Hello?’ she called, despite May’s message. ‘Where are you girls?’ she narrowed her eyes, listening for a response, but could only hear... distant moaning? 

This was a very nice house. It looked quite expensive, and able to accommodate more than just a few people. There was a fancy dining room, a big kitchen, a loungeroom with luscious furniture, stairs leading up and down. Serena took the ones leading up. 

The moaning noise was getting closer. Serena decided to follow it. A purple door was closed, and the voice originated from behind it. Serena, with a nervous hand, knocked on it. 

‘Come in, Serena!’ a voice Serena didn’t recognise called back. Aching to know what she’d find, she opened the door. 

Inside was a bedroom. On a gigantic, jumbo-sized purple bed, May was getting fucked from behind by a small boy. 

‘Ahhhh!’ May’s eyes were rolled back as the boy thrust into her pussy with reckless abandon, seeming intently focused on his task. Serena recognised him from the photos May had sent. May had her face pointed down and her ass up. As far as Serena could see, the little boy wasn’t using any protection. 

‘H... hi, Serena! S-sorry, I got started without you! Ohhh, yes! FUCK ME!’ May was entirely naked, as were the two other women in the room. 

‘May is a massive slut, sorry.’ said Dawn. May’s bare ass was on display, pointed towards Serena. She seemed very wet, her fat pussy lips dripping with liquid arousal. Serena had an eyeful of the older woman’s fat ass, and could see May’s massive tits bounce with every powerful thrust her lover made. ‘Sun, wait up a sec.’ 

‘Huh?’ said the boy, stopping his movements. ‘Oh. Hey!’ 

Serena waved at him sheepishly. ‘Hi...?’ 

The boy sat frozen for a moment, his dick still inside May. ‘You’re Serena, right? My name is Sun!’ he looked to May, then back to Serena. ‘Uh, sorry. I’m sort of in the middle of having sex. It’s nice to meet you.’ 

Cynthia, lying a little further up the bed, got to her feet. She too was naked, her generously sized breasts hanging free. ‘Pleased to meet you, Serena. You’re quite a gorgeous lady. Don’t you agree, Sun?’ 

‘Yeah!’ replied Sun, ‘She’s… really pretty, actually.’ 

‘Keep fucking me, please!’ Begged May. Sun, shaking his head, refocused on what he was doing. 

Cynthia approached Serena, taking the younger woman’s hand. ‘Another blonde. Perhaps I’ll have some competition.’ 

‘I, uh… what?’ Stammered Serena. ‘You all… really are little boy lovers!’ 

‘What did you expect?’ Asked Cynthia. 

‘So… well, I’m just curious, is all.’ Said Serena, blushing profusely. ‘May was right about me…’ May was too lost in pleasure to respond. ‘It’s just… is it just the three of you with him?’ 

Cynthia took her aside, while Sun continued pleasuring the other two, beginning to finger Dawn’s fat pussy. ‘Well, I’ll give you a brief explanation. See, Sun here is the best, most adorable, most fuckable little shota I’ve ever met. He always does his best, and he can cum so much, too! None of us have confirmed it, but we’re all almost sure we’re pregnant.’ 

‘P-pregnant? With a little boy’s baby?’ 

Cynthia bit her lip. ‘You couldn’t imagine anything hotter, right?’ 

‘And he really satisfies all three of you?’ 

‘And change. Just a while back he was out knocking up another slut… not that any of us minded. We don’t mind sharing every once in a while, but it’s my decision. I am his girlfriend, after all!’ 

‘You… ah… are… a… slut!’ Said May, orgasming hard all over Sun’s cock. ‘Aaaaaah! Cynthia’s a slutty bitch who can’t get enough of little boy cock!’ 

Cynthia gestured to May. ‘What she said. But in answer to your question, young Sun is just full of energy!’ Cynthia laughed, hearing a few intermingled cries of pleasure from the bed. Sun was shooting a creampie into May, once again. ‘My, that poor girl’s womb must be sore. I hope it’s still in good enough condition to grow babies inside of!’ 

Sun pulled out of May, collapsing into a sitting position on the bed. His sperm leaked out of May’s well-fucked pussy. 

Serena pitied whoever had the job of cleaning that bed. ‘Are you... here to do stuff with me?’ asked Sun. ‘I don’t mind if you want to. You’re really pretty. Are you younger than the other girls?’ 

‘I... think so.’ replied Serena, tiptoeing toward Sun. She looked the boy’s naked body up and down, eyes wide in wonder. She thought his cock quite generously sized for a kid. No wonder these women liked him so much. All the cuteness and purity of a young boy with all the equipment of an adult. ‘You’re still hard. Are you not tired?’ 

‘I can usually go quite a few times. It never really goes down if I don’t stop. I’ve already shot my cum in all three of them.’ Serena blushed. They really worked the little guy hard, didn’t they? ‘Do you want a go?’ 

‘P-pardon?’ 

‘I mean, uh...’ Sun wondered if he’d misinterpreted the situation. ‘Did you want to maybe... have sex? Or I can just lick your vagina if you want it. I like it when the girls cum too.’ 

Serena found herself sitting on the large, cum-stained bed. She smiled, feeling a stirring in her nether regions. Everything this boy did aroused her... but she didn’t want to just go and jump his bones. Serena glanced to Cynthia. ‘Is it okay? You said it was your decision.’ 

‘Absolutely yes. You are exactly the sort of girl my little lover deserves. Besides, I think it would be nice to have a truly young woman every once in a while... not that I’m old!’ Cynthia realised just how much of a gap there was between her and Serena, and frowned. The young, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, big-breasted woman couldn’t have been older than twenty. ‘Anyway. Yes. Do whatever you wish with my little boyfriend.’ 

Sun smiled innocently as Serena crawled towards him on the bed. Sun spoke to her. ‘You’ve got a super pretty face, Serena! And I like your voice. I mean, the way you speak. You get what I mean?’ 

‘My accent?’ 

‘Yeah, that’s the word! It’s totally different and it sounds nice.’ 

Serena giggled quietly to herself. Still fully-clothed, she pulled Sun into a hug. ‘You are a very cute boy.’ she said. ‘I can see already why May and the others like you so much.’ 

‘Yeah, he’s a total fucking stud!’ May said, laying on a pillow at the foot of the bed. A creampie leaked from her pussy. She was lightly fingering herself, attempting to build her pleasure up once again. Sun had given her at least six orgasms so far, and she wasn’t tiring out just yet. May was certainly the hardest to satiate of the girls, with a truly slutty libido that never seemed to leave her mind. 

‘You are a gorgeous boy.’ Serena hugged Sun’s head against her breasts, running her soft hands across his nude body. In response, the boy wrapped his arms around Serena. He moved them down lower, slowly... until they came to rest on her ass. ‘Oo... you like my butt, do you?’ 

‘It’s nice, but can I see your boobs?’ 

Serena stroked his hair. Smooth and clean. Quite long for a boy, but it still suited him. ‘Of course you may, cutie pie.’ Serena, a little self-conscious thanks to the three other girls in the room, removed her top. She wore a red lace bra to contain her D-cup tits. She reached around her back, and unclasped her bra, releasing her young, shapely breasts. 

Sun grinned widely. ‘Boobs! I love your boobs. They’re almost as huge as May’s.’ 

‘Really?’ muttered Dawn. ‘I have the smallest boobs out of us... stupid big titty bitches...’ 

Sun reached his hands out as if to touch Serena’s tits, but then stopped. He looked up to Serena for confirmation. ‘Touch them however you like.’ she said. 

‘Sweet!’ Sun roughly grabbed the older girl’s tits, squishing and smooshing them in his hands. He played with her nipples eagerly, stroking the tips, and running his hands over the great orbs of flesh. ‘Awesome boobs!’ 

‘Mine are better...’ teased May. She lay alongside Dawn, and both were fingering themselves. As of late, May had finally been beginning to succeed in convincing the other girls to fool around with her. As she liked to say, her ‘May Gaydar’ was never wrong, and she knew what she’d seen in the other girls. True, all of them worshipped little boy with nice cocks most of all, but that old adage about straightness and spaghetti had rang true for Cynthia and Dawn. Cynthia had been quite open to letting a woman finger her, but Dawn was trickier to convince. 

May reached a teasing finger to the other girl’s pussy, poking at her clit. Dawn narrowed her eyes at her, but didn’t stop her... instead, she reached over to May, and began fingering her in return. ‘You’ve still got cum leaking out of you, May. You’re such a slut.’ said Dawn. 

‘I’m sorry, which one of us was just earlier begging for a preteen to shoot his jizz on their butt? Hm?’ 

Sun ignored the two girls. He was now sucking on Serena’s breasts, while the older girl hugged him close and whispered words of encouragement. ‘Thank you, little boy... you love mommy’s tits, don’t you? You love to suck my boobies?’ 

_Mommy? _Sun didn’t totally understand why she said that, but he liked it. Her pretending to be his mommy... that made him all tingly. The good kind of tingly. ‘I love your boobies, Mommy!’ replied Sun, while Dawn and May giggled. ‘You feel so warm, and you smell so nice, too.’ 

‘Mmph...’ Serena pulled away. She was too wet to leave her pussy untouched. ‘My special boy... I want you to make Mommy cum.’ Serena had been upfront about this particular kink of hers, and it seemed to be paying off. She wondered if Sun roleplayed much with the other women? Serena worked away at her lower clothing items, removing her skirt, and soon sitting in only her red panties. A large, visible wet spot had formed. 

May saw it. She bit her lip. ‘Mm... she really is a boy-loving slut!’ She sped up her own fingering pace, pleasuring Dawn’s slutty cunt some more. Both women had already received creampies earlier, and were content to watch for the time being... especially if Sun was about to impregnate a brand-new beautiful woman. 

Serena slowly removed the final piece of clothing, exposing her wet slit to Sun. ‘You like Mommy’s pretty pussy?’ she asked. She spread her wet entrance with two fingers, beginning to breathe heavily. Though Serena had harbored certain feelings for a long time, she’d never actually done anything with a young boy like Sun. Still, she was no virgin, not quite. Improvising was often a good idea. ‘Put your fingers in Mommy’s pussy. Make me feel good.’ 

‘Yes, Mommy!’ replied Sun, crawling towards Serena. Fingering wasn’t something that made him personally feel good, but it was great to do something for a girl. After all, they sucked on his penis and masturbated him all the time. It was only natural that he do the same kind of thing. He reached his young, small fingers to Serena’s pussy, and began to stroke her clit. 

Cynthia had tutored him in the ways of the clit. ‘Oo...’ moaned Serena, ‘that’s it, touch Mommy’s little fun bit! That makes me feel so _gooooood_ _!’ _Serena put a finger to her mouth as she thrust her pussy out at Sun. The little boy stroked and made varied ministrations on the outer muscles of Serena’s cunt. He moved them inside, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. ‘Oh, yes!’ The boy didn’t reach too deep on account of his and Serena’s size difference. He could almost fit his entire fist inside her, but not quite. 

‘This is fun, Serena! I mean... Mommy.’ Sun giggled. ‘You’re so pretty. I love your pussy.’ 

Serena’s first orgasm with her boy partner was fast approaching. ‘Oo... baby... I’m gonna squirt soon.’ 

‘Sure! Do it whenever you want to, Mommy.’ Sun accelerated his movements, wanting to see what Serena looked like while cumming. He became aware of Cynthia, sitting on the carpet, watching them intently. She had a finger to her lips, and was masturbating vigorously. Everybody was getting fingered! This was nice. 

Serena felt a bit shameful, cumming in front of three other women... but she couldn’t stop herself. ‘Here it comes, baby boy! Ah... ah... AHHHHHH!’ With a powerful squirting noise, Serena came all over her boy lover. She sprayed jet after jet of sexual fluid across the bed, splattering it onto Sun. One hit him right in the face, and he closed his eyes. He didn’t mind. He just kept reminding himself that he wasn’t being peed on... ‘Oooooh... oooooo...’ moaned Serena. 

The other girls were watching with awed expressions. ‘Holy shit!’ exclaimed May, ‘this girl squirts like a hose! That’s awesome.’ May and Dawn had also made each other cum, at just the same time, too. Neither had squirted with quite so much force as the new girl in the room. ‘Make her do it again, Sun.’ 

‘Ah, wow...’ said Sun, ‘Mommy... you sprayed your cum all over my face! It’s so sticky.’ 

‘S-Sorry, Sun.’ Or was it son? ‘I just couldn’t hold back when I looked at your cute face. You were trying so hard... I just had to cum for you.’ 

‘Do you want sex now, Mommy?’ Sun’s cock was nice and erect, appreciative of the few-minute break that fingering Serena had given it. 

‘Yes, baby, that’s what I want.’ Serena gestured to him. ‘Come here. Give Mommy a hug and a kiss.’ 

Sun obeyed, smiling widely, ignoring the female juices on his face. He leapt into Serena’s arms, putting his face in her tits. ‘Mm.’ he said, muffled by flesh. ‘Titties.’ 

‘Mommy’s ready, now. You want to cum in Mommy’s pussy? You want to knock me up with your cute baby?’ 

‘If that’s what you want, I’ll definitely do it!’ said Sun, pointing his head up towards Serena. Serena found this angle quite adorable. ‘Anything for you, Mommy!’ Serena felt the boy’s hard young cock pressing against her belly. Her flat belly. She hadn’t planned that comment about getting knocked up... but it was true what Cynthia had said earlier. Serena couldn’t imagine anything hotter. She was in the prime, most fertile time of her life, and at the right time in her cycle, too. If she got a hot load inside her, there was a good chance she’d get pregnant. Were the rest of these women really growing this little boy’s children in their wombs? 

Cynthia chimed in for the first time in a while. ‘You would look wonderful if my little boyfriend knocked you up. I’d love to see it. Just from what I’ve seen so far, Serena... I’d welcome you to join our little slut harem, here on this island. Sun obviously likes you. I’d like to see you with a massive baby-swollen gut.’ She called over to Dawn and May. ‘You two. Show of hands for Serena becoming one of little Sun’s sluts?’ 

‘I consent to that!’ replied May without a second’s hesitation. 

‘That’s three yeses, then.’ said Dawn. ‘Come on, Sun. Knock her up!’ 

Serena grabbed Sun, pulling him onto her so he lay on top of her, his head in her breasts. He wasn’t tall enough to reach higher than that, with his cock positioned at her pussy entrance. He felt excited, and was totally loving the ‘mommy’ thing… he didn’t know why. ‘Can I put it in now, Mommy?’ 

‘Yes, right now, please! Suck my boobs and cum inside me.’ Sun did as asked, beginning to suck on Serena’s left nipple. He found the right spot at her pussy, and began to push himself inside. Over the wails of Serena, the thought occurred to Sun that this felt tighter than the other girls, although he could think of one that matched her… 

May had been thinking of that pussy, too. ‘Ah, Sun… I hope Serena wants to fool around with me, too. Or maybe you could bring around that other slut you were off impregnating the other day? I’d love to put my face in her cunt.’ 

‘She…ah… only likes boys. Ah…’ 

‘Bummer. Well, I’m happy watching this for now, anyway!’ Sun buried his face back in Serena’s tits as he pistoned himself in and out of her warm passage. She was… gentler than the other girls. Serena was stroking Sun’s hair lightly, and had another hand reaching down to his back and stroking his spine. She smiled warmly at him. 

Serena loved feeling his cock plunge into her depths while she could see his face. ‘You’re making such a cute face, baby… keep thrusting hard into Mommy’s pussy! Momma wants a baby from your cute cock, mmmmmm!’ Serena panted heavily, gazing down at Sun’s adorable face. He’d now moved his head, situating it just above her tits, so she could see his facial expression. The cute little boy had his mouth open and his eyes closed in an expression of pure bliss. He blushed profusely, feeling intensely aroused at their little roleplay, and at having sex with yet another hot older girl. 

‘It feels so good, Serena! I want you to be my mommy. You’d be a really good and pretty mommy!’ 

‘Oo... I want that, baby.’ Serena could feel the boy reaching deep with every eager thrust he made. She knew he’d cum soon. Serena felt she could bear the consequences, but this was so unlike her... she was supposed to be a prim and proper Kalosian lady! Yet here she was taking a young boy’s cock, begging him to call her mommy, and being a slut who craved to be bred. 

And she did crave it. Serena became lost in thought as Sun’s continued thrusting pleasured her. May and Dawn were making each other cum with their fingers. Cynthia was about to cum as well, staining the carpet as well as the floor. Serena wondered if the other women were telling the truth – had this cute little boy with the innocent smile and the smooth body really knocked them all up? Was he about to knock her up, too? 

She hadn’t woken up this morning with the intention of fucking a cute young boy and having his baby, but that looked like it was about to happen. She could see herself in nine months' time, massively pregnant, growing a cute baby with the other three girls. Her tits would swell to an even bigger size, and she would worship and nurture the little cutie boy who’d made her that way. There was something about him that just awakened instincts in her. She wanted to cuddle Sun close and make sure he was happy and provided for in every possible way. If that meant having a dozen cute children for him, then so be it. 

‘Serena... ah...’ the boy moaned, ‘I’m gonna cum! You want it inside you?’ 

‘Yes, baby. Cum inside Mommy’s pussy and knock me up! Squirt it deep into my womb. I want it right now!’ Serena moaned happily, holding Sun tightly against her. ‘Mommy’s gonna cum on your cock!’ 

‘Ah... here I cum!’ Sun shoved himself as far inside as he could, then lay still. ‘AHHHHHHHH!’ A pleasant orgasm rippled through his young body as he came inside Serena. Sun loved being so close and intimate with her. Her skin felt different somehow to that of the other girls, and Sun made sure to press himself into it as much as he possibly could. He felt his sperm flow into her, and he moaned. That blissful feeling would always be amazing. He sent countless eager jets of semen into the older girl, filling her up with lewd boycum. 

Serena zoned out, looking at Sun’s face. He was gorgeous. She could see herself holding a baby with a cute face like that. He’d be a polite, energetic little boy just like his Daddy. How had she submitted herself to him so easily? She squirted on Sun’s cock, dousing him with cum and squeezing him hard with the muscles of her cunt. She milked him for everything the young boy had, forcing him to empty his balls into her womb. ‘Yes, yes!’ cried Serena, feeling the liquid splash deep inside her. ‘Impregnate Mommy! Give me your baby, Sun!’ She hadn’t intended for that to be a pun, but too late. 

The last of Sun’s spurts trickled out deep into Serena, ensuring her eggs were thoroughly coated in seed. Serena could sense what was happening inside her. Right then, at that very instant, an eager, quick little sperm from her energetic little lover was assaulting her egg. It was burrowing its way inside, working a bit of magic, and creating a cute, innocent new life. The combination of their genes would implant itself inside her to begin the process of growing into a beautiful baby; the fruits of love between a blonde Kalosian beauty and a cute Alolan boy. 

She knew Sun had made her into a real, true Mommy, and had put a baby inside her; a baby that would now start growing in her still-teenage womb, and Serena knew she wouldn’t mind one bit. 

She hugged Sun close. She bent her neck down towards him, while he leaned upwards to meet her for a kiss on the lips. He sighed contentedly, leaving his dick trapped inside her for a bit while he calmed down. The satisfied boy rested his head on Serena’s tits, as if they were a pair of wonderful soft pillows for his exclusive use. 

On the other end of the bed, May and Dawn were looking very pleased. ‘That was fucking hot!’ cried May. ‘Girl, I so want to try getting you off, later. Please... please tell me you’re at least a little bit wonky or lopsided.’ Dawn looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a weirded-out expression. ‘That is to say, not entirely straight...’ 

Dawn, laying exhausted on her back, pointed at May. ‘Yeah. I, uh. I second that. The hot part. I mean, that was hot.’ Dawn could hardly speak. She was too fucked-out. ‘Yeah. Fuck. Good.’ For once, her libido had been somewhat satisfied. She felt inadequate sometimes, having the smallest tits and the lowest stamina... but she would always have the thickest butt. 

Cynthia approached the bed, the stains of another fresh orgasm visible on her legs. She looked down at her boyfriend and his new ‘mommy’. She shook her head and gave a pleased, mischievous smirk. ‘You are delightfully naughty. Both of you.’ 

‘Ah... sorry.’ said Serena. ‘I don’t know what came over me.’ 

‘You mean in you?’ joked May. Nobody laughed. 

‘You’d be a really good Mommy.’ muttered Sun, smiling and putting on a mock cutesy voice. He stayed snuggled into Serena’s tits. ‘I’ll make you one. You’d be a great one...’ 

‘Thank you.’ Serena stroked his hair some more. ‘I think you’d be such a loving Daddy.’ 

‘Mm. Sun does have this way with a certain type of lady...’ remarked Cynthia. ‘You’re definitely that type. I was in love with him after just a day, as well... I’m 90% certain he’s got me pregnant. I really should take a test, soon.’ She put a hand on the side of the bed, looking down at her boyfriend. ‘But until then, I’d like a turn. Sun? Hello?’ 

‘Nah.’ said Sun. ‘Go away. I’m busy with boobs. I want only the boobs. Shush.’ 

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, scoffing. ‘Well now! You must be a fantastic fuck to make him blow me off like that.’ 

‘Come on, baby boy...’ said Serena, ‘Mommy wants you to be nice to your girlfriend.’ 

‘I don’t know where the whole mommy thing came from, and it’s not my cup of tea... but he certainly seems to like it.’ said Cynthia. 

‘Ah... sorry, Cynthia. Just gimme a bit of time to rest.’ said Sun. 

‘Sure. I don’t want to be kept waiting forever!’ 

+++ 

‘I’m about to cum again, everyone!’ Sun jacked himself off, having long since figured out the best way to do so. It never compared to having someone else do it, or having someone do one of the many other more amazing sex things, but it was enough. Serena and Cynthia sat on their knees in front of him, opening their slutty mouths wide to receive yet another load of his cum. 

Cynthia held her new friend close. ‘Open nice and wide for him and close your eyes, sweetheart. Getting sprayed with this boy’s cum is a great honour!’ 

‘Ah...’ Sun jacked himself off quickly. With a great cry, he released his nut onto the faces of his two blonde girlfriends, hosing them down with thick liquid. ‘AHHHHHHHH!’ Serena copped the first squirt across the left side of her face. The milky liquid ran down her cheek. It wasn’t quite as thick as his earlier loads, but the boy’s ability to produce sperm at such a fast rate was still something to behold. The second spurt landed on Cynthia’s tongue, and the third back onto Serena. 

Beneath Serena, May was working away at the blonde newcomer’s pussy, playing and messing around like a mechanic with a car. She’d already done a bit of fingering in Serena’s pretty pussy, rubbing the younger blonde girl’s clit. Now May did so with her tongue, letting Serena sit on her face and absolutely loving it. May felt like she was in heaven – fun times every day with a well-endowed, polite, cute little boy, and three bi-curious sluts who didn’t mind her playing with them? May could not express her gratitude - not because she had nothing to say, but because there was a pussy covering her mouth. 

She couldn’t get enough of Serena’s amazing orgasms. She felt one spray down her face right as she heard Sun announcing his orgasm. They’d been at this for hours, now. Dawn deliriously obeyed all of May’s commands to lick and suck her pussy, and to stimulate her clit in every which way. God, they really needed to get some sex toys. May eagerly kept licking, tongue-fucking Serena’s sensitive clit as the blonde Kalosian girl came all over the slutty Hoenn bitch’s face. 

Up top, Sun finished hosing down his two blonde lovers. Both girls had received a healthy layer of cum to coat their cheeks, and Serena blushed profusely. She’d spoken very little for the last two loads – May was very good at pleasuring her cunt, and Sun did everything Serena or Cynthia asked. 

Serena collapsed over backwards, thoroughly exhausted, still soaking May with a final few squirts. May would definitely need to wash her face at some point. She must have copped eight female orgasms and three or four male ones squirted on her over the past few hours. May had stopped counting. All she knew was pleasure and fun. This was great. 

The five of them ceased ministrations. Dawn received one last orgasm from May onto her face, and she too fell over forwards, sticking her ass up into the air. Dribbles of dry cum were visible on it. Sun had, of course, creampied her a few times. Equal treatment was fair. He’d only cum in her pussy, though. She wanted to do it in the ass more, later. 

‘So, Serena...’ began Cynthia, laying down with a hand on her belly, ‘would you care to settle down with us? Or at least give it a chance. If you decide it’s not for you, at least you’ll have a shota’s baby growing in you!’ 

‘Ah...’ sighed Serena. ‘I want... to stay.’ She blinked. ‘What else would I do? I have just about everything I need here. I think. I suppose you’re right; I’ll need to give it some time. Can little Sun really satisfy all four of us?’ 

‘You really need to ask that question?’ asked May. ‘He just spent like three hours fucking all four of us. I don’t think my pussy’s ever felt so sore, in such a fantastic fucking way... sorry, Dawn, but you don’t quite compare to a good stiff cock against the womb.’ 

Dawn mumbled something that sounded like _whateverbitchidonthaveasixinchtonguewhatdidyouexpect_ _, _then she lay down on her side. She was tired as fuck. 

_‘_You guys...’ started Sun, ‘well, girls. You never ask me about these things...’ 

‘Oh, sorry, baby.’ said Cynthia, giving a naughty smile. ‘Do you want four greedy, slutty women sucking and fucking your dick every day until you die?’ 

‘Wouldn’t you die first, though?’ 

Cynthia sighed. For all his features, the boy’s social skills didn’t yet sit at level 100. ‘Well, that’s not the point. Do you want Serena to become another one of your girlfriends?’ 

Sun took no time to think. ‘Definitely! But, um... nobody else, please? I like sex, and having four girlfriends is pretty cool... but you all make me tired. I mean, having you all live with me. I don’t mind seeing other girls sometimes if you’re all okay with it.’ 

The girls giggled. ‘Alright, then.’ said Cynthia. ‘May? Dawn? No inviting any more shotacon sluts around to worship Sun permanently. Only single encounters and courteous impregnations of fertile sluts from now on. Agreed?’ 

‘Sure thing.’ said Dawn. 

‘As long as I may spend my days with this cute little boy, anything goes.’ said Serena. 

‘Whatever.’ said May. ‘I’ve got everyone I need, for now. Maybe someday I can fuck our kids, though.’ 

The others eyed her in surprise. ‘May, I’m not sure that’s exactly ethical.’ said Cynthia. 

‘Not my own kids, you weirdo. Yours! I bet you’d have adorable little blonde boys that wouldn’t say no to a busty, slutty MILF like me. Give me a decade or two, that’s exactly what I plan to be!’ 

Cynthia frowned at her. ‘You really think I’d let your slutty ass near my sons?’ 

‘Ah, come on.’ May stuck her tongue out at her. ‘If and when I pop out some cute boys, you can play with them! Also, what was that comment about being ‘ethical’? Because that was fuckin’ dumb. We've all just finished having wild sex with an underage boy.’ 

Sun frowned. The girls continued bickering. ‘You’re all so weird, sometimes.’ he said. 

The boy’s voice was drowned out by the petty squabbles of four shotacon sluts. 


	5. BONUS 2: LILF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does fucking everything I type for tags try to suggest Sam or Dean Winchester in some way? For everything I ever publish, always? It irks me greatly. I am extremely unlikely to write anything involving Sam or Dean Winchester in my entire life.  
Not that that's at all relevant.  
Enjoy another bonus chapter, this has been written for an anonymous fan.

Sun sat awkwardly on the chair. His instincts would have him cover his crotch, but he’d sort of stopped worrying about things like that anymore. 

Besides, it was the talk of the room at the moment. 

‘Take off your pants.’ said Lusamine. She smiled mischievously. ‘Come on, there’s no harm in it. My foundation developed this drug, after all. I simply must see its effects in action.’ 

‘M-mom!’ cried Lillie, standing a little bit behind her. ‘Maybe you shouldn’t be doing this? I don’t know if Sun... wants to...’ 

‘It’s okay.’ said Sun. ‘I don’t mind. Besides, I’ve already taken the drug thing.’ Sun doubted the ethical integrity of testing experimental male enhancement drugs on a little boy, but he also hadn’t the slightest intention to complain about it. He didn’t feel bad. He had the full necessary permissions for this, once again... ‘So, you want me to just... take them off?’ 

Lusamine folded her arms, still smiling. ‘Right now. Get them off. And don’t you go anywhere, Lillie...’ The older woman had returned to a more sane and stable state some time ago... but her kinkiness and youthful appearance remained. 

Lillie looked away, blushing as Sun started to remove his pants. ‘I-I-it's just because he’s my friend! He’s a really good friend. I don’t know if I should be here...’ 

Lusamine stared rapt as Sun removed his clothes, sitting in nothing but his shirt, with a half-erect cock. ‘Very nice indeed. The drug my foundation developed has notable side effects of...’ she got onto her knees, ‘increased length of the penis when erect, and a higher sperm count. Lean back for me.’ Lusamine examined the boy closely, getting right up close to the dick of a kid young enough to be her son. ‘It’s hard to believe Lillie is the same age as you. You’re such a stud.’ 

‘Thank you, Miss Lusamine.’ Sun looked down at himself, narrowing his eyes a bit. He was fully erect, now. ‘Am I... a little bigger than usual?’ 

‘My, what an amazing cock!’ Lusamine licked her lips devilishly. ‘In it goes.’ 

‘Mom!’ protested Lillie, as Lusamine started licking Sun’s dick. The young girl’s cheeks were red as a tomato. ‘You-you’re going to give him a b-blowjob? Here in one of your own laboratories?’ 

‘Mm-hm!’ replied Lusamine, wrapping her lips around Sun’s tip. 

The young boy scratched his head, smiling sheepishly as his friend’s mom started to deepthroat his dick. ‘Sorry, Lillie.’ He didn’t really know what to say. There was only one way he normally handled situations like these, but... no. He wouldn’t suggest that. ‘You’re really good at this, Miss Lusamine!’ 

‘Mmph.’ That was no lie. Lusamine knew just how to lick and tease the young boy’s hard dick to make him feel a powerful ecstasy. She loved how he tasted... he really was perfect. Just gorgeous, too. Lusamine almost wished she’d married a younger man... not that it mattered in any case. 

Lillie kept glancing towards them, her expression unreadable. Her mom would just never change. She’d always done things that bothered Lillie emotionally... but sucking on the dick of her... friend... definitely took the cake. 

‘You’re so good at licking it, MIss Lusamine... have you sucked a lot of dicks?’ Sun paused. ‘Sorry, that’s probably rude to ask. And I guess you’d still get really good at it if you sucked the same dick for ages.’ Lillie couldn’t believe some of the words coming out of her friend’s mouth. They made her feel... something unfamiliar. She closed her legs together, subtly lowering her hands to her waist. 

Lusamine didn’t answer; her attention focused on drawing cum out of her young partner’s balls. She’d thought him cute ever since she’d first seen him... but back then, her mind hadn’t really been in the right place. Now, after some time and a tiny bit of medicine... she was all willing and ready to seduce a young boy and suck his big cock! 

Sun moaned contentedly. He’d cum at any moment. He felt... fuller than usual. It was impossible to describe. ‘Miss Lusamine... ah... I’m gonna cum soon...’ 

Lusamine pulled away. ‘Already? I’m happy to hear I’ve still got it... let me taste your cum. It’s been so long. Mm...’ she took him back in her mouth, eagerly licking the boy’s shaft with her tongue. Sun still couldn’t believe Lusamine’s age. He agreed with one of his other friends; she didn’t look a great deal older than him and Lillie! She certainly had the skill for her age, as her ministrations had rendered Sun unable to hold back any longer. 

‘Here it comes, miss... do you... want it in your...?’ Lusamine answered the question by redoubling her efforts, deepthroating Sun’s dick at an accelerated rate. The young boy leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and moaning as he passed the point of no return. With a boyish cry, he started to cum into the blonde MILF’s mouth. 

Lusamine clamped her mouth down, eagerly taking in every drop. It had been so long since she’d tasted a man’s cum, especially some this virile and thick. She would’ve loved to gulp it all down, but the MILF slut had other ideas. She let the sperm fill her mouth, storing each spurt until her cheeks were filled with the white liquid. Once Sun’s orgasm was over, Lusamine pulled off him and stood up. 

‘Mom!’ protested Lillie. ‘What are you-’ Lusamine grabbed her young daughter and pulled her in close. With no warning at all, she kissed Lillie, with her mouth still full of cum. Lillie winced as her mother shared the cum with her, pushing it into her mouth. Lillie couldn’t pull away from her mother’s strong grasp, and Lusamine passed most of the boy’s cum to her before pulling away. 

Lillie fell flat on her butt, starting to cough out Sun’s cum right away. ‘Bleugh!Eugh... ugh. Mom, what the hell?’ 

Lusamine swallowed the cum that remained in her mouth, and smiled. ‘I just thought you’d want to have a taste. I know how you feel about him.’ Lillie didn’t answer. She was still spitting out cum. She’d never admit it, but it didn’t taste all that bad… she was just surprised and overwhelmed by the amount. All of that had come out of her friend? ‘Now, the best way to avoid any unwanted side effects is with further treatment.’ 

Sun was still trying to process what exactly had just happened. ‘Uh… sure.’ 

Lusamine grabbed her daughter by the arm. ‘You’re coming with me. We’re getting changed.’ 

+++ 

‘Uh… Miss Lusamine? No offense, but I seriously doubt this is gonna help get rid of side effects…’ 

‘Are you really going to protest?’ Asked Lusamine. She hugged her daughter close. ‘Come now, Lillie – smile!’ Both blondes had changed into sexy, tight-fitting swimsuits. Lusamine wore long black and white leggings and a white one-piece that covered her pussy, but left most of her skin exposed. ‘I know you love seeing us like this. Especially Lillie, right?’ Lillie’s outfit was even more risqué. The white top barely covered her nipples, leaving much of the flesh of her budding breasts exposed. ‘She didn’t exactly protest when I asked her to get into this! My daughter is a slut like me.’ 

‘I-I’m not!’ 

‘Even so, you’ve got a crush on Sun, haven’t you? You’ve got the hots for him.’ 

‘…’ Lillie turned away, grumbling something. 

‘Good to see you’re hard and ready again. I’m going to fuck you, now.’ Lusamine walked over to him, her large breasts bouncing with each step. 

‘Uh, are you sure about that? I don’t mind if you don’t…’ 

‘I might just snap and lose my mind again if I don’t get some fucking sex!’ She positioned herself above Sun, who still sat in the laboratory chair. She looked a little scary right then… ‘Now. You need to fuck me and impregnate me, or I might just… well, snap and do something inexcusable!’ Lusamine positioned her covered pussy directly above the small boy’s not-so-small cock, rubbing it against her. ‘That drug means you should knock me up for sure.’ 

‘Mom! Seriously? You’re gonna get pregnant with his baby?’ 

‘Well… mm… your father’s not exactly around, is he?’ Lusamine moved her bottom clothing aside, exposing her moist pussy. She started to sink down onto Sun’s cock, wasting no time at all. It felt wonderful to have a man’s hard dick inside her again after so long… well, ‘man’ wasn’t entirely correct, but who honestly cared? ‘Why not let him knock me up? It turns me on, too… ah… you know I’m over forty, Sun?’ 

‘I don’t mind. You can still have a baby, right?’ 

Lusamine began to bounce, riding the dick of her young partner. ‘Mhm… I’m definitely still fertile. You have a wonderful dick, baby. No wonder Lillie’s sweet on you. Cute, kind, a strong trainer, and you’ve got a dick that could match a grown-up… that could just be thanks to the drug, of course!’ 

‘Ah…’ Sun looked the MILF’s smooth body up and down. He reached a hand up. ‘Can, I, um…’ 

Lusamine, rather than answering verbally, simply opened her top. Her big, motherly breasts popped free, at a height level with Sun’s head. ‘Suck my tits. I’ll have my way, and these will be full of milk soon. Squirt that cum into me anytime.’ 

‘Mm…’ Sun started to suck on Lusamine’s exposed left nipple. The kind of clothes she wore often hid them, but Lusamine had nice, big tits. Sun licked at her nipple, enjoying how it felt, savouring the opportunity to do this with a super-mature woman. True, she was more than old enough to be his mother…. But that didn’t make her face any less pretty, her tits any less impressive, or her skin less smooth. Sun felt the bare flesh of her back as Lusamine bounced herself up and down. She didn’t seem to sag at all… Sun was in awe. So gorgeous! 

Lillie watched, both appalled and interested. She couldn’t believe she’d tasted her friend’s cum and got into a raunchy outfit for him… and her Mom was having sex with him to get pregnant? Seriously? Lillie supposed that Dad wasn’t around anymore... and Mom had talked about wanting a third child before. Lillie had actually asked her about it once – would you want another baby, Mom? Would you have it from a different Dad? Lusamine had, at the time, expressed her dislike at raising more ‘brats’ alongside her and Gladion... but she still loved the idea of being pregnant all over again. Now, she seemed to be feeling the midlife fertility crisis hard. 

It certainly showed in her words. ‘Put another cute little baby in my womb... the womb of a middle-aged woman! I love how small and cute you are... any babies from you are going to be just delightful. Strong trainers, too, I’m sure! Such perfect children...’ Sun couldn’t help but notice Lusamine was speaking of ‘babies’, plural... but he was too busy to bring it up. ‘I wonder if they’ll be blonde like me? Or if they’ll have your hair? Whose eyes would they have? Mohn was rather similar looking to me... I want to see what a baby looks like with another boy’s genes!’ Sun loved every word. They really made him want to give Lusamine a cute baby, consequences be damned. ‘You know I’m probably old enough to be a grandma myself?’ She kept bouncing up and down, panting and huffing. ‘I wouldn’t mind you making me one.’ 

Honestly, Lillie kind of liked the idea of being a big sister… but being a Mom? She wasn’t so sure, just yet.... she thought that was something to leave until you were older. Or maybe it didn’t matter if Lusamine was around to help. Lillie didn’t think on it too much. 

‘Oh, yeah… that’s so good. You still think I’ve got it, Sun? Hm?’ The little boy didn’t answer. He’d closed his eyes. Lusamine was bouncing on his cock with ball-busting, wet slaps. It felt heavenly. She did feel a little different to everyone else on the inside… not that the young boy minded. He let his cock thrust deep into her, sitting back and moaning, relaxed. 

He saw Lillie watching, rapt. He pulled his mouth away from her breast, briefly. ‘Uh… Sorry, Lillie. I don’t think she’d have let me say no anyway…’ 

‘She loves watching us… ah… she wishes she was in my place! I know it. I bet she’d look nice with a pregnant belly.’ Sun resumed sucking Lusamine’s tits, and the older woman hummed quietly. 

‘Mom…’ Said Lillie, meekly. 

‘That’s what this boy’s going to make me, again! I want him to knock up my womb and give me another baby. Give me another baby from your cute sperm; another adorable boy with a big cock! Oo… If it’s another cute girl, then you can impregnate her too…’ 

‘Mom! You can’t say that!’ protested Lillie, watching intently how her mother bounced up and down. How could she do that? It looked so hard… but Lusamine was moaning and whining happily. Lillie had never seen her mother do something quite so lewd or outrageous in front of her. ‘Think of me!’ 

‘Don’t worry, baby... aahhh... you can have Sun’s baby, too.’ Lusamine could feel herself approaching orgasm. 

‘That’s not what I...’ Lillie trailed off. ‘Mom, just...’ 

‘Oh, yes...’ Lusamine focused on riding the young boy’s cock. ‘Come on, shoot that sperm into me! It’s been so long… cum inside me with your cute cock and impregnate me! I want another cute baby… you want to put one in me, right? You’re gonna love impregnating a woman that’s old enough to be your mother… I’m still fertile, especially for you!’ 

Sun felt so naughty. Especially since he was about to cum inside Lusamine. It wouldn’t be bad if he gave her a baby, right? ‘Here it comes, Miss Lusamine… are you sure you want it all- mmph?’ Lusamine pressed her tits back onto the boy’s face, smothering him. He supposed that was a good enough answer. 

Moaning softly into her breast, Sun began to ejaculate straight up into the older woman’s womb. ‘Yes! Yes!’ Cried Lusamine. ‘Oh, yes, give me your baby! Aaaaaaah!’ Lusamine shamelessly came on the boy’s cock, squeezing him of everything he was worth. Ropes of strong young sperm left his cock, spraying up as much as he had. He moaned into the flesh of Lusamine’s fat breast, loving every minute of this. Older women were always nice, although he’d never came inside someone as old as her until now. 

Not that it mattered. Lusamine could almost feel the boy’s strong little swimmers swarming her egg, giving her another child, a beautiful one. She hoped for a girl. ‘Mm… excellent.’ Sun still doubted this to be an effective treatment for drug side-effects, but he did possess the social sense not to mention it. He continued sucking quietly on Lusamine’s breasts, switching his mouth to the other one. ‘Like a little baby yourself, aren’t you? I remember when Lillie couldn’t get enough of those. Speaking of her… Lillie, come here a sec.’ 

Lusamine pulled herself off of Sun, and turn around, facing away from him. The boy remained hard and erect. Lillie approached, blushing like she never had before. ‘What now? Are you going to do something lewd to me again?’ 

‘Yes!’ Lusamine, in a quick movement, sunk herself back down onto Sun’s dick, and grabbed her daughter’s head, shoving her down towards her crotch. ‘Why don’t you suck on his balls while I fuck another load out of them? I’m not satisfied yet, after all. While you’re at it, how about you admit how much of a crush you’ve got on this little guy?’ Lusamine smirked at her daughter, shoving the girl’s face right up close to Sun’s balls. ‘Why don’t you give those hairless little orbs a lick? Sun won’t mind.’ 

To Sun’s surprise, he felt Lillie start to lick his balls. He craned his head to the side to see her, and smiled. ‘That feels really good, Lillie!’ The blonde girl said nothing. She’d decided to throw caution to the wind. She’d now realised what her mother was doing… she was just trying to teach her how to do things, and make sure it ultimately ended with her getting some more cum as well. Still... she had the strangest ways of showing her affections, and wasn’t exactly the best example of good parenting. Then again, what did Lillie know? She wasn’t a mom. Yet. 

They continued their respective actions. Lusamine bounced harder and faster, while Sun admired her pert ass as she moved. Lillie played with the balls of the boy she’d had a crush on for quite some time... she’d never done this before, but it didn’t seem at all bad. Her mother kept milking Sun as best she could, as Lusamine got ready to orgasm all over him again. ‘Here it comes, little boy. Isn’t this amazing? Having a mother and daughter servicing you at the same time?’ 

‘Ngh... yes... you’re both amazing...’ Lillie blushed at the comment. 

‘Imagine if both of us were pregnant, too...’ teased Lusamine. 

‘Mom!’ said Lillie. ‘No... I don’t wanna have a baby with him just yet...’ she trailed off, speaking quietly. 

‘Not yet?’ asked Sun. 

‘I mean... yes, I think you’re really cute, Sun. I’ve always thought so. I don’t even mind doing lewd things with you, at all... I’m just not really experienced with them.’ 

‘That’s what I’m here for, anyway!’ interrupted Lusamine, her orgasm seconds away. ‘Ah… here we go. Lillie, give those balls a good lick so your friend can feel nice and happy…’ 

‘Ok.’ Lillie obeyed, listening to her mother’s heightened cries. The older blonde woman sank down one last time, and, with a deep cry, she came again. The dirty pleasure of riding a boy much less than half her age was just amazing. She felt Sun pulse below her, moaning also as he ejaculated in her cunt once again. He loved being so close to two very pretty blonde women – he’d always thought Lillie was kind and pretty, and now she was sucking on his balls! Sun started to feel a bit sore as he squirted his sperm into a mature womb for the second time that day. Lusamine felt so warm and nice on him, and he loved the way Lillie gently played with him. 

Ignoring her panting partner, Lusamine rose. ‘My… you are quite the little stud. And… oh!’ Lusamine looked down to her pussy, where her young daughter was… ‘you like the taste, Lillie?’ 

Lillie was cleaning Sun’s latest load out of her own mother’s pussy. It was dirty, and so wrong – but nobody present had an issue with it. ‘I don’t mind it… it’s Sun’s, after all.’ She cleaned up anything that leaked out of her mother’s pussy, not letting any touch the ground. Why was she doing this? This wasn’t at all typical of her. She was no slut – you couldn’t be a slut at her age, right? Lillie had a lot of thoughts running through her head – but ultimately decided she liked this. She decided it was because of Sun – she wouldn’t suck off any random man. Sun was a very cute boy, and her friend. 

_‘_Wow, Lillie…’ remarked Sun, watching the younger girl as Lusamine pulled away. Now it was just him and Lillie. Lusamine seemed to melt away to the side. ‘You’re so pretty. You’re like a small version of your Mom.’ 

‘Um... thanks?’ 

‘That didn’t really come out right. I mean, you’re pretty in your own way! I like you more. You’re much nicer. I would take you somewhere nice if you wanted!’ 

‘That’s really nice to hear. I might take you up on that. Do you really not have a girlfriend?’ Lillie’s eyes were fixed on Sun’s still-erect cock. So strange. So big on him, too. It didn’t look that hard to handle – and she needed some experience, right?’ 

‘Well, uh...’ Sun began. ‘There’s this thing where I have- ah!’ To the boy’s completely surprise, Lillie had grabbed his cock, and was now beginning to lick the tip. ‘Oo...’ 

‘Oh my...’ Lusamine chuckled, lightly touching at her own pussy. She had moved to lay down on a nearby bed, poking her ass up in the air and crossing her legs over her vagina. Sun remembered May doing that once. Said it would help the sperm stay inside. ‘You’re doing great, Lillie. Just keep... wow!’ 

Lillie needed no encouragement. Giving soft little gulps and moans, she’d started to give her friend a blowjob. Well, perhaps ‘friend’ was not fully accurate at this point. She suckled on the tip, and the first inch or so, just improvising, but certainly putting effort into it. Sun winced, surprised at how hard Lillie was sucking his dick, and how quickly she fit more and more of it into her mouth. ‘Ah...’ 

‘Haha...’ giggled Lusamine. ‘Would you look at her? She’s a natural! Colour me surprised. It took me a while to get the hang of sucking dick.’ 

Lillie wanted to respond with a ‘Mom! Too much information!’ but realised she was currently sucking a cock in front of her own mother. It was hard to believe this was the same, slightly unhinged woman Lillie had grown up with. Although, the ‘slightly unhinged’ probably did still apply. Lillie was pretty sure it wasn’t normal for a forty-something woman to lust after young boys... and get pregnant from them. She smiled to herself, though, closing her eyes as she sunk further down on Sun’s dick. 

‘Ah... Lillie... y-you're going so hard and fast.’ Sun, feeling a bit tired wanted to close his eyes, too... but that would mean not getting to see Lillie’s gorgeous face. He wondered if she’d want to join up with his other girls? Sun didn’t think it right to ask. Lillie probably wouldn’t want an arrangement like that... right? 

...Sun could see his other ‘girlfriends’ having an awfully fun time playing with a young, innocent girl like Lillie. May would go nuts. 

Although... ‘innocent?’ ‘Glmph... mmph...’ she kept sucking Sun’s length, up and down, licking his shaft erratically. Her tongue felt so soft, and small compared to any he’d ever had. That made sense. Lillie was small, so was her tongue. Sun loved her hair. He loved all types of hair or skin, but maybe he did have a little bit of extra preference for blondes. Perhaps it was just Lillie. She looked so pretty in that swimsuit, too. She licked and sucked at every part of him she could get at, interspersing aggressive plunges with light bobs. The girl occasionally licked at Sun’s glans, drawing little circles on him with her tongue… Sun wondered how she was so good at this. 

Lillie wondered how badly she was screwing this up... but didn’t let her worries show. She’d learned some time ago that stressing too much wasn’t good. She decided to test herself – she sank as much of Sun’s cock into her mouth as she could, doing her best. She could fit most of the thick member inside before deciding not to push it – an inch or so remained out, but Lillie felt proud of her efforts. She licked at the thick upper area of Sun’s length, hearing the boy moan cutely. Lillie liked that. She sucked him off aggressively, focusing mostly on the upper area of his dick. 

‘Lillie, you’re gonna make me cum again!’ Lillie sucked faster and faster, showing a surprising, assertive sexual desire. Sun leaned back into the chair, feeling the release of orgasm for a third time. ‘Aaaaaaaah~!’ Lillie felt the taste of cum in her mouth, fresh and warm from the fat balls she’d been tending to earlier. How nice it was – why did she like it so much? Who knew? Who cared? Lillie kept sucking slowly, swallowing down each spurt as it came. She didn’t have to deal with a full, mega-blast's worth of cum – this was the boy’s third load, after all! Sun panted heavily, sounding like a cute animal as he blushed. 

Lusamine was biting her lip. ‘Amazing. I never knew you had it in you. Inside every good girl is a voracious, cum-loving slut just waiting to suck!’ 

‘I-I’m not a slut, Mom! Geez.’ Lillie puffed her cheeks out. Sun thought that was adorable. The blonde girl could never look menacing when angry. ‘I wouldn’t just do this for any man on the street.’ 

‘Neither would I. I’m just surprised you had it in you to pin a man down and suck what you want from him. You’re normally so... passive. They key is to find the best man, or men, the ones you like the most... and suck the semen out of them whenever you damn please! And have a couple of children, too. Take them if you have to. Force him down and drain his balls.’ 

‘Hey, Mom, couldn’t I report you to the police for this? Theoretically?’ 

Lusamine frowned. ‘Hmm? All the Alolan police care about are petty thefts, rogue Pokémon, and cataclysmic doomsday events caused by inter-dimensional Pokémon-like beings.’ 

‘Ah, Lillie...’ said Sun. ‘My penis is getting a bit red. I’m feeling a bit sore, now...’ no answer. Sun had seen that look in a girl’s eyes before. ‘Lillie?’ 

The blonde girl opened her mouth wide and gulped down Sun’s cock once again. 

‘Ha!’ chimed Lusamine, still lying back on the bed. There was no doubt in the MILF’s mind that she was pregnant. So naughty. Knocked up with a kid’s baby. It suited her and her crazy personality so well. ‘Keep sucking him.’ 

‘Uuuuuugh...’ Not this shit again, thought Sun. Or, well, maybe this shit again. She’s so pretty and nice. Lillie delivered the next blowjob with renewed determination, wanting to taste the boy’s creamy load one last time. He was still sensitive from the last one. It didn’t take the girl long to coax another out of Sun. She licked him eagerly, sucking on his cocktip like a vacuum, even reaching up a hand to fondle the virile boy’s balls. With a bit more encouragement from Lusamine, Sun felt himself readying another load in two minutes flat. ‘Ooh... Lillie, I’m probably gonna fall asleep... I’m tired.’ 

‘Oh, by the way.’ Lusamine sat up, giving a naughty smile. ‘I just want you to know, Sun... I know all about your little secret harem.’ 

‘You... do?’ 

Lillie pulled off Sun’s cock for a brief few seconds. ‘His what?’ She returned to the blowjob. 

‘Oh, nothing.’ Lusamine stared straight at Sun. ‘I’ve always known you had a bit of a thing for my daughter. Today really was a great idea for everyone! Trust me, Sun... you should knock up girls your age, too. Nobody’s young and fertile forever. You really should put babies in the wombs of young girls, they look so amusing – and hot – when pregnant. Maybe start with my daughter!’ 

Sun and Lillie were both too busy to respond. ‘Lillie... again... cumming...’ The boy was damn-near about to pass out. 

Lillie drank down the final barrage of sperm spray, enjoying every moment of this. Just her and a cute boy, doing fun, lewd, adult things together. It was all over far too quickly... after she finished draining her friend once again, she pulled off, and... ‘Oh. He’s fallen asleep.’ 

‘What a shame.’ remarked Lusamine, standing up. ‘He won’t be able to feel me riding him again!’ 


	6. Big, Hot & Quite Round (You Know... Like a Sun?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of horny, pregnant girls, just for him. Sun sure is a lucky boy, but he's going to have his work cut out for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Here is the long-awaited follow-up... at least, I like to think it's long-awaited. Let me know what you think.  
I seriously doubt this will be the final chapter of all, since there's still a few ladies that need to be revisited... for now, enjoy this one.

‘It’s official.’ The four women stood, tall and proud. ‘Congratulations.’

Sun gazed curiously at the little pink strips each woman held in her hand. Cynthia, May, Dawn and Serena mostly had sly, naughty smiles on their lips, though May was looking considerably more excited.

‘So, hold on,’ said Sun, ‘all _four _of you are pregnant? You’re all gonna have my babies?’

‘Yep! What did you expect?’ asked May. ‘Before you ask, all of us plan to actually have the kids. Heh.’ May stuck her tongue out, ‘I’m actually gonna give birth to a little boy’s baby. I feel like I could cum instantly at the thought of it!’

‘Me too,’ Dawn chimed in, ‘I can’t believe this is happening… I mean, in a good way. I thought this wouldn’t happen to me for a little while yet.’

‘Congratulations, Sun,’ said Serena, ‘you even knocked me up straight away.’ She chuckled, ‘I thought I’d at least be a little older before this happened, but you’re just too sweet.’

‘So, how does it feel?’ asked Cynthia. ‘How does it feel to know you’ve put babies in all of us?’

Sun rubbed his head. ‘I… I don’t know. How does it feel to have one growing inside you?’

‘I can’t wait to find out!’ chirped May, ‘I’m gonna look like _such _a slut when I’ve got a huge tummy.’

‘I mean… I’m happy for all of you!’ said Sun, after some consideration. ‘And I don't mind at all. I just don’t really know much about being a Dad.’

‘Don’t you worry about it at all.’ Said Cynthia, smiling. ‘Just try your best. Besides, we’re the ones who’ll be doing the hard parts. You just keep us happy and satisfied, alright?’

Sun nodded. ‘Alright, I’ll do the best I can!’

The women smiled, always enamored with the adorable boy. They approached him, ready for a 'group hug'...

+++

Later that evening, Sun checked his phone. He’d heard it go off a few times while he’d been fucking May’s pussy raw, then again while Cynthia had been riding him. He opened it up and navigated to his unread messages. There were two separate new ones. The first one was from…

…Olivia.

She’d sent a picture of herself, holding a positive pregnancy test. Her message read ‘_Hey handsome. Am pregnant and it’s yours!! __😊__ Good job doing that. I’m hoping I’ll have a cute little boy who takes after his daddy <3_

And a second message from her.

_Don’t worry about it though, I know you’ve got all those other girls to look after! I won’t ask for much (I have money, don’t worry) just please pop around every once in a while. We can have some more ‘fun’ _ _😉_ _. Maybe when those sluts of yours pop out some babies you can send some of your boys over for me? :D _

Sun exhaled. ‘Geez.’ He opened the other message from… Lusamine.

She’d sent an image of her nude body. With one hand, she cupped her tits. In the other, she held a positive pregnancy test. How had she taken the photo?

She’d written, ‘_Your baby girl’s in my belly. I know it’ll be a perfect little girl – I always know. How does that feel, little boy? Am I the first bitch you got pregnant, or are the others feeling it right now? I don’t expect you to help raise her – I’m not deluded. But I want that cock of yours again as soon as possible.’ _

Then, the second message:

_‘I always wanted a third child. Maybe you can impregnate her, too, once she gets up in years a little. I bet you’d be the kind of daddy who fucks and knocks up his very own daughter. I want you there when I give birth to her. You’re going to watch me squeeze her out. You really need to come around again and knock up Lillie, too.’ _

‘Okay, then…’ he muttered. Lusamine was, like always, just a _bit _too intense and weird. He knew she was fairly crazy… maybe impregnating her had not been the best idea. Still, the idea of fucking her again sounded good. He took a moment to appreciate how weird the whole thing with Lusamine was. She was a little over thirty years his senior. Upon doing the math, Sun had previously realised the slightly nutty woman was_ older _than his own mother.

_Just how many kids am I gonna have? _Wondered Sun. He remembered the assurances by each and every woman that they wouldn’t expect him to be there 24/7, but still… Sun didn’t really like the thought of just leaving his children alone. They could all be so awesome! They could be a big bunch of awesome Pokemon trainers. Heh. He could have his own personal little army of super Pokemon trainers, ready to assume positions in every gym and league across the world! Or maybe they would be sex machines, too. Still, he was fairly sure you couldn’t do any of that sort of stuff with your own family members… right? Sun looked forward to the oncoming months – they were certainly going to get interesting.

+++

‘Welcome back again, my gorgeous little boyfriend!’

Sun smiled, letting May wrap her arms around him. She pulled him in close, pressing the boy against her exposed belly. She was wearing only underwear, of course. Around the mansion, why bother with anything else? ‘How are the babies doing?’ asked Sun.

‘Good. They were waiting for you. Oo…’ Of course, no babies had yet been born - May referred to the children growing inside her belly. Her gravid stomach hung low, as she had had the good fortune to conceive twins. The other three women carried single children, but May proudly paraded around her rounder, bigger bump. ‘Heh. They know their Daddy’s here. They’re kicking right now!’

‘Awesome.’ Sun loved his children already. From his main group of girls, he would have five, which wasn’t counting his other 'affairs'. He would be a dad to more children as a young boy than the average man would father in his lifetime. ‘Where are the others?’

‘Dawn’s upstairs, the other two are out shopping for some crap. Shall we get some sex in before they get back?’ She grabbed Sun’s arm, dragging him towards the stairs.

‘Are you – whoa! – are you sure about that?’

‘Yep!’

Sun knew by now there was no stopping a determined May at the best of times, much less a _pregnant _May. ‘I guess it should be alright.’

+++

‘Suck on my tits!’ Sun didn’t know why May said that. He already _was _suckling her tits.

‘Come on, me next!’ Dawn begged. She sat next to her friend, watching as Sun breastfed on May. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her milk on his tongue, sucking and slurping at her huge tits. Both women had delightful pregnant bellies, six months along with their boy master’s children. Sun leaned into them as he alternated between sucking on each of May’s nipples, closing his eyes and moaning gently.

He’d initially been averse to the idea of suckling on breastmilk. The girls had quickly shoved their tits in his face, and he’d promptly shut up. He didn’t mind the taste of it – he hoped his babies wouldn’t mind him stealing so much of it. The boy switched quickly between May’s right tit and Dawn’s left. For a little boy, this was all that he wanted – big titties in his mouth. Honestly, all he wished lately was that the girls had more Pokémon battles with him. Just because he’d impregnated four women (plus two more) didn’t eliminate the fact that he was the Champion of Alola.

‘Mm…’ What a life for a young boy to have, though. Four hot, older women at his beck and call, enough money to do as he wished, and enough time to spend on a fun occupation. May shoved her huge breasts more forcefully into his face. Sun really was smothered by the thick flesh. Dawn’s tits had swelled up beautifully with pregnancy. ‘Mm- ah!’ The girls pulled away from their lover, leaving some milk on Sun’s lips. ‘Thanks, you two!’

‘Sex, please?’ May asked simply. ‘I’ve been waiting for your dick all day!’

‘It’s 11:30…’ said Sun. May and Dawn, as if in sync with other’s wishes, got onto their hands and knees on the bed. Today, Serena had cleaning duty for the bed. If the jumbo bed wasn’t well-cleaned every single day, it started to smell nasty. ‘Hmm… I dunno which one of you to do first!’

‘Me!’ said May.

‘Me, please!’ Dawn protested. ‘Come on, please?’

Sun thought about it, before deciding he’d already given May more attention. He positioned himself behind Dawn, his young cock erect and ready. ‘Alright, I’m going in.’

‘Aw, man!’ protested May, pouting as her friend moaned in pleasure. Sun was pushing inside her quickly! ‘Well, at least you two make for a good show.’

‘Ngh… wow. Fuck…’ Dawn moaned. Sun wasted no time in pushing into her cunt, thrusting as close to her womb as he possibly could. ‘Awesome. I can't wait to feel your huge cock in ten years' time... f-fuck, go faster!’

‘I hope you give birth to a really cute baby, Dawn!’ Sun was more easily tempted by Dawn when invited to fuck doggystyle – she had the fattest ass, after all. It had only gotten bigger with her pregnancy. He grabbed her thick, shapely ass cheeks, enjoying how her belly hung nice and low. May’s was bigger, of course, but Sun wasn't focused on her at the moment. ‘Ah, fuck!’ Dawn cried. ‘You’re so good at this!’

‘Am I really?’ Sun pushed in and out, with an admittedly well-practiced technique. He certainly never had to worry about getting fat with all the exercise these girls gave him. ‘You’re really sexy, Dawn. I love how your ass bounces a bit!’

‘Yeah?’ Dawn felt the boy pushing deeper into her than ever. ‘That’s cause you’re thrusting so hard! That cock of yours is _amazing. _Ah! I can feel it reaching into my _wooooomb!’_

‘Really? Wouldn’t that hurt the baby?’

‘_Yeeeeees!’ _Cried Dawn.

‘I guess I should slow down, then.’

‘She’s not listening, you silly goof.’ Said May, feeling desperately horny. ‘Just make her cum, then get over here so I can have a turn!’

‘Sure.’ Said Sun, doubling his pace.

Dawn was practically delirious with pleasure. ‘Oo… I love… having a huge pregnant belly! I love having a young boy’s baby in my tummy so much. I bet she’ll be the cutest daughter!’

‘Nah, my two will be better.’ Said May, with a wink towards Sun. The boy had a fantastic view of May’s body from where he was – the round dome of her pregnant belly was starting to touch the bed, and her tits really were obscene. Sun loved big tits, but most of all, he'd discovered he loved being surrounded by big preggo bellies. There was something enchanting about getting girls pregnant, and about watching their bodies change to grow his offspring. He thrusted as fast as he could into Dawn, intent on making her cum all over his cock. ‘Once I pop out some boys, Dawn, you can fool around with them! There’s nothing horny little boys love more than a MILF!’

‘Ah! I can't do that...’ Despite what she said, Dawn found herself imagining it. ‘Me as a MILF bitch… well... I suppose I'd do whatever my little master tells me to!’ With a few final moans, Dawn came. ‘AH! AH! YOUR BABY IS KICKING MY BELLY!’ Sun moaned quietly. The tight squeezing of Dawn’s love tunnel was too much for him to take, and he ejaculated powerfully into her womb. Well, he didn’t _really _reach that deep – but it felt like that to Dawn. ‘Oh, God… fuck! Get me pregnant again when I pop this one out, please. I wanna be a little boy’s _breeding bitch!’_

‘Goddamn.’ Remarked May. ‘Look, you were already hopeless before, but pregnancy really has made you into a complete slut, Dawn.’

‘I DON’T CARE!’ Dawn’s orgasm seemed to last forever. She moaned as Sun did, feeling every drop of his hot sperm coursing into her body. ‘There’s always so much. How do you cum so much? I love it… I love you!’

‘Calm your tiny tits.’ May chimed in, still in position to be fucked. ‘My turn, baby boy. Let’s go.’

‘Ah… okay.’ As always, Sun only needed a moment to catch his breath. He’d been sleeping in a lot, lately, to the chagrin of the girls. What did they expect? They wore him out with hours of sex, every single day. He grabbed May’s smaller ass, positioning his still-hard cock at her pussy entrance. She was super wet and ready for him. ‘I’m goin’ in.’

‘Good!’ May felt the boy’s impressive cock fill her pussy up. ‘Ah… fuckin’ awesome!’ Without hesitation, Sun started to thrust. His long, hard cock was well and truly sufficient for May. She could’ve handled a monstrously huge dick, if it was so required of her, but Sun was such a perfect and determined little lover. ‘Push as deep as you can and fill my womb up! Fuck, it feels so good.’

Sun was breathing heavily. He listened to the wet, gentle squelching noise caused by his thrusts. A part of him thought he should find it gross, but he’d grown used to it. Sex and making babies was super weird. ‘Ngh… May, you’re really wet.’ It was, however, terribly fun.

‘That’s because I need your cum! Oo…’ May bit her lip. She felt the two babies in her belly move around. One kicked at the side of her belly, bouncing the flesh around a bit. Sure, it hurt, but pain was fun, sometimes. ‘Your daughters want to come out, my gorgeous boy. I love how your little daughters feel in my belly.’

‘Ah…’ Sun moved quickly. He knew Cynthia and Serena would be back, soon enough, and he had to save some energy for them. ‘They can’t come out, yet. They’ve still got a few months to go, don’t they?’

‘Oo… they’re desperate to meet their Daddy! Hah…’ May would cum in two minutes flat. She’d always been physically sensitive, but pregnancy had turned that up to 11. ‘Maybe… they want your cum, too?’

‘May, come on…’ said Dawn, now laying down on her back and touching gently at her pussy. ‘That’s... too far.’

‘W-well! Ah…’ May had to control her breathing. Her pussy was getting a ravenous, raw fucking. She would cum any moment – seriously? It had only been a few minutes. She supposed that was what happened when you had a belly stuffed with twins and pregnancy hormones running through you constantly. ‘If we’re… going to fuck his sons… maybe he can fool around a bit with his daughters? He deserves… some younger pussy every once in a while!’

‘May!’ Dawn protested. ‘They’re not even born, yet… and they would _all _be Sun’s daughters! He can’t fuck his own kids.’

‘Oo… why the _fuck _not?’ May probably wasn’t totally in her right mind. The slutty part of her brain took over easily whenever she got horny… which was most times of the day. ‘Maybe he could… teach our girls about sex? That would be so much fun! Maybe they could have his babies, too?’

Dawn shook her head. ‘Now that’s way too far! I don’t think letting you be a mother is the best idea…’

‘I’M CUMMING!’ May declared, ignoring her friend. Her pussy clamped tightly shut on Sun’s cock. ‘Mmph… Oo… Oo…’ Sun gave a few final, passionate thrusts, before letting loose for the second time in fifteen minutes. ‘I-I can feel it, Sun! Give your baby daughters all of your cum…’

‘Ngh… What?’ Sun vaguely registered May’s words as the orgasm wracked his body. _That’s a bit much, _he thought, squirting countless jets of cum into May’s pussy. _You can’t do that stuff with your own kids… so why does May keep suggesting it? _The feeling petered out quickly, and Sun remained inside his bustiest girlfriend’s pussy. ‘Ah..’

‘Awesome.’ Said May, chuckling. ‘Maybe I did get a bit too carried away, there.’

Dawn, grunting with effort, got into a sitting position. She gasped. ‘Oof… your babies sure do kick a lot.’

‘It’s like I said,’ May said with a chuckle, ‘they _really _want to meet their Daddy.’

‘For _purely _innocent reasons.’ Said Dawn, glaring at her friend. ‘Honestly, we’re all bad enough getting knocked up by a boy half our age – or less, in Cynthia’s case. Let’s not sink further by committing incest. I’ll admit, I’m warming to the idea of teaching your sons a thing or two… but once again, that’s a _long _way off. Serena’s the only one pregnant with a boy, anyway.’

‘Dibs.’ May responded.

‘I heard my name called?’ The door to the room opened. In walked two heavily pregnant blonde women. Serena sighed upon seeing May and Dawn. ‘Have you two no self-control?’

‘Sorry.’ Said Sun.

‘None at all.’ Said Dawn.

‘You should shut up and go get fucked.’ Said May. ‘Literally – shut up and get fucked! Sun’s ready for you.’

‘Good.’ Serena dropped the bags she was carrying by the door. ‘I’ve been waiting all day for this.’

‘It’s still barely even afternoon…’ said Sun, as Serena climbed over to him. ‘Sorry I fucked them first, Serena.’

‘It’s alright, my sweet boy.’ Serena stripped off quickly. Her large breasts and her round, pregnant belly both matched Cynthia’s. ‘Let Mommy take care of you, next.’ She pulled Sun in close to her. Thanks to their height difference, the boy found himself nestled into Serena’s milky tits. He started to suckle some more, feeling a little full in his own belly. He was one boy, after all – four sets of big, dripping breasts was a _little _much for just one guy.

‘Ah…’ May stretched her back, pushing her big pregnant belly outwards. She loved how it made her feel, most times. More than anything, it aroused her to see who the father of the baby was, and to continue corrupting and fucking the little guy. He was such a sweetheart, becoming a father to five babies at such a young age. May looked forward to carrying around her cute babies, showing the (undoubtedly) perfect darlings in public. Nobody would know the father was a cute kid!

‘Serena, let’s fuck!’ said Sun. ‘How do you want to do it?’

‘Let Mommy ride you.’ Serena replied, still enjoying their little roleplay. She didn’t like getting ravaged hard as much as the other women did. Her preference was to taking things slower, more gently, and often to take charge herself. ‘Just lay back and let me ride your cute little cock.’

‘Hey, it isn’t little!’ Sun joked. One hand on her rounded stomach, Serena suspended herself above the young boy’s erect dick, then sank down. She began riding him, slowly.

‘So, how are we?’ Cynthia had stripped off, sidling onto the bed next to May. Her belly swelled almost to May’s size – speculation ran that Cynthia’s pregnancy was furthest along. It made sense, since she was Sun’s first and oldest fuck. With how thick and powerful his loads were, he'd probably knocked the blonde woman up straight away.

‘Good. Feeling horny and getting fucked – the usual!’ replied May. ‘You buy any more dildos?’

‘A few. I got another Charizard one.’

May frowned. ‘Can we get something _other _than Charizard?’

‘Nothing wrong with Charizard.’ Cynthia loved how lewd and slutty the four of them looked. Four big, matching pregnant bellies, inseminated by a young boy with a big cock. She felt proud to have facilitated it all. Part of her wished she’d recruited more sluts for her little boyfriend to breed, but she figured their present arrangement was for the best. It made her so wet to think of how he’d impregnated two other horny adult women, who’d have to hide the identity of their children’s father… ‘I knew a guy over in Galar whose ace Pokémon was a Charizard.’ Cynthia continued.

‘Yeah? What happened to him?’ asked May.

‘He got destroyed by a teenager in front of millions of people.’

‘Nice!’

‘In a Pokémon Battle, I mean.’

‘Oh. Right.’

‘...What did you think I meant?’

‘Ah… Serena, I’m cumming again…’ Sun interrupted, moaning cutely as he let loose into Serena’s pussy.

‘Ah…’ Serena orgasmed on the boy’s cock. She felt such a strong affection for the cute, wonderful guy. She couldn’t wait to have plenty of kids with him. ‘Good… Mommy’s so happy, Sun. I hope our baby boy is as cute as you.’

‘Ah…’ Sun collapsed backward as Serena pulled off him, a trail of cum leaking from her stretched pussy. For the first time that day, he had a perfect, uninterrupted view of his harem. He gazed at their thick, beautiful bodies and their big bellies. Dawn and May were comparing theirs, cradling the round bumps that each contained the offspring of their young boyfriend. He still found it hard to believe that he’d impregnated each and every woman, plus two more on the side. Six women, pregnant with his own babies – as he understood it, most men had only one wife. Being dad to seven children was unusual for most men in their entire _lifetime, _let alone by the time they were teens. Sun sighed happily. He wouldn’t change any of it for the world. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, deep in thought. He promptly found himself with a faceful of pussy. ‘Mmph!’

‘You know what to do.’ Said Cynthia, sitting on his face. ‘Make me cum.’

‘Mmph mmph!’ Sun knew what to do. He moved his tongue quickly, licking studiously at Cynthia’s cunt. He didn’t mind eating pussy. He didn’t mind at all. He’d probably came enough for the time being, and the pleasure of his many girlfriends was important. ‘Mm…’ he licked faster, hearing Cynthia’s gentle moans. He wondered if he could marry them all. He liked the idea of having all four of them as his hot, gorgeous wives. Was that even allowed? Eh, who cared? He knew that Cynthia and the rest of them weren’t allowed to have sex with him, yet here they were, anyway…

‘How’s my pussy?’ asked Cynthia. ‘Good, isn’t it?’

‘Mmhm!’

‘Ah… you always make me cum so easily. I’m glad I seduced you, my cute little boyfriend.’

‘I’m glad we all get to have his kids!’ May said. ‘I love having a big belly full of his babies. It feels so weird and amazing…’

Cynthia ignored her. She was too busy savoring the feeling of Sun’s tongue in her cunt. He knew just how to pleasure her – she didn’t even need to give him any tips. As the blonde woman neared orgasm, her baby kicked in her belly. ‘Oh! Ah…’ she smiled, craning her neck down to see her small boyfriend. She wanted a turn on his cock, too, at some point. ‘I’m cumming… ah!’

Sun closed his eyes as he felt a gush of warm fluids. Cynthia was having another orgasm. He’d felt this countless times – all the girls appreciated his skills in oral. He enjoyed every second he spent with the horny, fertile older women. He moaned, wondering what their future together would be like. Someday, he would be a fully-grown adult, and, if you believed what May said, his cock would be ‘absolutely fucking huge’. Well, then what? Would he still be fucking the same four girls? May kept talking about his sons, and messing around with them… what about Sun himself?

‘Ah…’ Cynthia pulled up, leaning forward. ‘I love being pregnant by you.’

‘Amen to that!’ said May.

‘Same. I’d love more children.’ Said Dawn.

‘Let’s make him cum one last time.’ Said Serena. ‘I have a most wonderful idea…’

+++

‘Cum all over us!’ Serena begged. ‘Soak all of us with your strong sperm.’

‘Ah…’ Sun lay down, letting the girls work his cock. They were clamoring to get to him – what had he done to deserve such adulation? Not that he minded – they claimed to desperately want just one last big, thick load from him. ‘You four are so silly, sometimes.’

‘Cum on all of us!’ May demanded.

‘What did I just say?’ Sun rolled his eyes.

May sucked at his balls, Dawn and Serena worked his cock passionately. He would cum in no time at all. They’d been screwing him and playing with his swollen nuts for a good half-hour – this would be his final orgasm of the session. He really had had enough. His appetite for sex with horny, pregnant older women was strong – not insatiable. Five (or was it six?) consecutive orgasms would placate him.

The question remained if it would leave his harem satisfied.

‘I’m gonna cum in a sec, everybody.’ Sun said. ‘Can you move to where you all want it?’

‘You girls know what to do.’ Said Cynthia. ‘Let your little master mark you!’

‘Yes, yes! I want it!’ said May.

‘Same!’ said Dawn and Serena in unison. Sun moved briefly into a sitting position, then got off the bed. He stood, jerking off his hard cock – in front of him, his pregnant girlfriends gathered, sitting, ready to receive cumshots across their faces. Their expressions varied – Dawn and May looked desperate, Serena had a seductive smile, Cynthia just looked happy.

Sun, breathing heavily, kept jacking himself off. Cynthia thought this to be the perfect view – her cute, perfect little boyfriend, standing over her, ready to shoot a load of cum all over her face! At times, she thought the best part was getting to share it with like-minded perverts in Dawn, May and Serena. She watched how Sun closed his eyes, with his cheeks flushed, as he readied his huge cock to spurt all over her face.

Sun opened his eyes to take in the sight one last time before he ejaculated. Four adult women, each as beautiful as the other. He loved them all – he wanted to say he had four big, beautiful wives, even if that wasn’t technically true. He took a step closer, glancing downward, to the pregnant bellies of the women… Cynthia and Dawn would have a daughter each. May would have two. Serena would have a baby boy. With one last grunt, Sun came on their faces. ‘Ngh… ahhhh…’

The four women moaned, in tones varying from raw, desperate lust to gentle contentment. Sun coated May with a spurt of cum, then Dawn, then Serena. Thick, powerful, hot squirts coated their smooth skin, one at a time. Cynthia moaned a little louder as her baby kicked. She would carry Sun’s child again, sometime in the future. She eagerly licked at the final few jets of hot liquid she received from him, delighting in the boy’s pleasure.

‘Ah…’ Sun sat down on the carpet floor. ‘Ahhhh…’ he lay back. ‘Comfy. Gonna sleep… here.’

‘I think we wore him out.’ Said May.

‘You don’t say!’ said Cynthia. ‘God, he’s precious.'

Sun closed his eyes, content, gleefully anticipating the future...


	7. BONUS 3: Young Fun (For Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple hang out with a few female friends turns lewd quickly! This time, however, Lillie is going to get some proper action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission chapter for a fan.

‘Come on in.’ Lana smiled, leading Sun by the hand. Her heart raced a little bit… this was going to be an interesting and fun occasion. Between all the busyness of their young lives, it was nice to make time to just hang out every once in a while. ‘We’re back!’

‘Heeey, what’s up?’ Mallow waved to them from the living room couch of Lana’s house. ‘Long time, no see, Sun.’

‘Hi.’ Next to her, Lillie sat in casual clothes. She seemed nervous, playing a game of some sort with Mallow. She wouldn’t meet Sun’s gaze. ‘G-Good to see you again.’

‘Awesome!’ Sun remarked. ‘Is anyone else coming?’

‘Nah, just us three. Hey, let’s join in with the game!’

+++  
  


‘You girls sure you don’t want me to go easy on you?’ Sun offered.

‘Goddamnit!’ Mallow slammed the controller down, puffing her cheeks out in frustration. ‘How do you beat me every time? I keep using Charizard, too!’

‘Do you main Charizard? Maybe you should try other characters.’ Sun hadn’t had as much time, nowadays, to play this particular fighting game. It was great for friends and parties - he’d totally mastered it when he was, like, nine years old. In addition to Lucario, he could competently play Jigglypuff, Tsareena and Garchomp. They’d added Obstagoon as the most recent DLC, which Lana had purchased for her copy of the game. Sun liked playing Obstagoon, because it was overpowered as fuck.

They kept playing together, enjoying the tranquillity of a simple game session. Sun had tried playing alone at Cynthia’s place, recently, but had never made it more than thirty minutes before some pregnant slut came up to ride his cock. Fun as they were, orgasms were very distracting. Sun kept playing the game, in a four-player deathmatch with Lillie, Mallow, and Lana. Lana’s parents and twin little sisters were out visiting friends, leaving Lana free to assemble the squad. Hau and Gladion had also been invited, but were both busy, Gladion with some work at Aether Paradise, while Hau claimed to be spending time with a ‘girlfriend’ that nobody had ever met.

Still, they were going to have so much fun. Video games, card games, a few Pokemon battles up at Brooklet Hill, later. Lana certainly had thoughts of another kind of ‘fun’, too…

Clearly, so did Mallow.

‘So, like, do you do stuff with them all at once, or one at a time?’ She leaned in, staring at Sun with interest. Both sat on Lana’s bed, which had recently been made.

The boy kind of wished he’d abided by Cynthia’s wishes of keeping his ‘relationship’ a secret. Really, though, it wasn’t so easy to hide. His friends kept asking him why they weren’t seeing him anywhere near as much, and where exactly he was going off to. Mallow had a way of being persuasive… so he’d caved several weeks ago and told her just about everything. ‘I mean, it kind of varies. I’ve only got one… you know.’

‘Dick?’ asked Mallow, bluntly.

‘Yeah.’

‘Oh, honestly!’ Lillie glanced to them, in the middle of a tense card game with Lana. She had an obvious blush on her face. ‘S-Sun’s private affairs are none of your business!’

Mallow giggled. ‘I’m sure he’s perfectly able to politely tell me off if he’s offended. Besides, I hear you and that super-young Mom of yours got some action already!

Lillie spun around, staring at . ‘W-wha… how could you possibly know that?’

‘Aw, you know.’

‘No, I don’t! That was supposed to be private.’

‘Well, I asked Gladion who the father of his new half-sister was… he wouldn’t tell me, of course. Then, I asked your mom! She’s a total wacko, honestly. I wasn’t totally sure if she was serious at first, but it sounds like she really did have sex with this cute guy right here.’ Mallow, a mischievous grin on her face, pinched Sun’s cheek. The boy did not protest. ‘She looks amazing with a big pregnant belly, too. Seriously, it _almost _makes me want one myself. How old was Lusamine when she had you, anyway? She must have been, like… thirteen, fourteen at most?’

Lillie glared at the green-haired girl. Mallow was the eldest person in the room, yet clearly not the most responsible nor sensitive! Lillie had wished to keep her mother’s ‘relations’ with a certain boy under wraps. Having one of her close friends be the father of her baby sister was weird enough, without everyone else knowing about it. ‘I don’t know. She’s forty-two now, so do the math.’

‘Oh, very funny. Come on, how old is she really?’ Lillie tired of having this conversation with so many different people. Oh well. At least she too would probably also look fifteen years younger when she was middle-aged.

‘Also, Lillie, I win.’ Said Lana, playing a winning card. ‘Again. That’s the third time in a row, now.’

‘Ugh!’ Lillie stood up, wanting to storm off… but quickly collecting herself. She approached Lana’s bed, sitting down next to Sun. She couldn’t look him in the eye, though. Not because she was mad about anything he’d done with her or her Mom. There was a different reason…

‘Anyway, it must be so much fun to be you.’ Mallow said to Sun. ‘If you don’t mind knocking up and fooling around with older girls…’ she wiggled her eyebrows at him, giggling. ‘Well, just saying. I’m nearly two years older than you. I think I qualify.’ That was true. Mallow had also had a bit of a growth spurt, recently, hitting 5’5 already. Given her age, Sun wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up being a very tall woman.

‘Well, I’m not sure I- mmph!’ Mallow grabbed the boy, aggressively pulling him into a kiss. ‘Mm.’ He let it happen, more than a little shocked but not upset. As always, he had permission from his ‘grilfriends’ for this sort of thing. If he did a little stuff with Mallow, just once… that would be fine.

The older girl smiled, pulling Sun close. She messily shoved her tongue into his mouth, applying what she’d read on the internet about how to kiss boys. She ran her hands down his back, surprised and pleased by how warm it felt to have a cute boy pressed against her. She wanted to appear experienced, wise, and well-versed in the art of sex. Mallow hoped she impressed her cute friend – she wouldn’t typically have considered herself attracted to younger boys, but Sun was an exception. He was just too cute and perfect!

Sun let Mallow run her hands down his back, across his chest, and down exploratively towards his crotch. He couldn’t help but notice that Mallow, despite being older than him, was not a very good kisser. He decided he would not tell her that. He pushed back against her, being a little rough, but not too much, in the way he’d practised a bunch with Serena. Sun realised that, compared to any of the girls here, he was probably an expert – was that accurate? He made out with Mallow for thirty seconds or so, the wet sounds of their activities filling the room.

‘HEY!’ Lillie hadn’t spoken up in the thirty seconds, out of shock. ‘A-are you kidding me?’

‘Damn, they’re really going at it.’ Lana flopped down onto her stomach, laying down flat with her head in her hands. Sun glanced to her – she sure was cute. All his female friends were. Lana’s butt poked up, having thickened a considerable amount in the past year or so. She was almost a year younger than Sun, but girls always developed faster than boys. Well, not always… Sun being the case in point.

‘Stop it, hey!’ Lillie shuffled over to them, trying to push Mallow off. ‘You can’t just go jumping him! Girls can be abusive too, you know. Get off him!’

Mallow broke the kiss with the younger boy, directing an annoyed grunt at Lily. She pulled back from Sun. ‘Quit spoiling it. You’ll get your turn.’ She stared down at the boy’s cock, which was erect enough to poke right through the top of his shorts. ‘Wow. Look at you.’

Sun followed her gaze, then blushed. ‘U-uh… sorry.’

‘Don’t be.’ Mallow bit her lip. It was time to seize the day. ‘In fact, let me show you a part of me, too!’ Mallow might – just might – have ran into May and Dawn while shopping in town, a week or two ago. She _may _have asked for both permission and advice when it came to Sun… _perhaps _she learned about some of his favourite things. She took off her grey shirt, throwing it aside. It landed directly on Lillie’s face… not that the green-haired girl noticed. She was too focused on the most important thing of all – showing off her body. She stripped off down to her underwear – now, Mallow wore only a red bikini that covered her nipples and not too much more, plus a red G-string that _barely _covered her pussy. You like?’ She shook her large breasts, proud of the assets she’d developed. ‘Come touch them.’

‘Sweet!’ Sun went straight for the exposed, tan-coloured boobs, squeezing Mallow’s big tits. ‘I love boobs!’ He absolutely had noticed Mallow’s speedy development in the past year. When he’d first met her for the Island Challenge, she’d not had much of a chest. After that, though, her tits had come in very quickly, filling out so they were reasonably large. They didn’t exactly rival May’s or Cynthia’s, but they were excellent for a girl Mallow’s age.

Mallow let the boy fondle them for a few minutes, enjoying how it felt. She’d really intended to just offer for him to touch her boobs and play with her nipples, maybe even let him suck on them… after a few minutes, though… Mallow’s arousal had shot right up. Her horny teenage brain was starting to take over. While horny guys were often the ones said to have a ‘second brain’, Mallow felt like that phrase could apply to her. She knew what she was going to do – especially now that her friend was hard, the opportunity was too good to pass up. ‘L-let’s get you out of those clothes, Sun. I want to do it raw.’

‘Uh… really?’ Sun asked. ‘That’s totally fine. But if you get pregnant, I don’t know if I’d really have the time to help you out. No offense…’

While the two sorted things out, Lana sat with Lillie, who had her arms folded. She was _cross. _She’d wanted to get some quality time with a boy that… okay, fine she had a bit of a crush on. Well, a moderate crush. A significant crush? Okay, fine, she had a _huge _crush on her male friend, and this was now the _second _time she’d gotten completely cucked by someone else. Well, third. First, some group of boy-loving sluts had gone and snatched him up seemingly for good, then her own _Mom _had fucked Sun and gotten pregnant with his kid (due to drop any damn day, now!) and now one of her friends got to have him, too!

‘Lillie?’ asked Lana. ‘Aren’t you going to strip off?’

‘What?’ Lillie looked to her friend, and felt quite surprised. Lana had removed her outer garments to strip down to a simple, blue, one-piece swimsuit. Her nipples poked out very much, despite Lana’s lack of tits. ‘W-why are you dressed like that?’

‘Well, I can push the outfit aside when I need to, for when I want Sun to stick his dick inside me. That was Mallow’s idea! Do I look good?’

Of course she did. Lillie didn’t think she was necessarily the best judge of that, though. Wait, what? What was she _thinking? _‘This whole situation is ridiculous! I had no idea you girls would be like this with him… my mom was bad enough!’

‘Well, really, it was Mallow’s idea… she wants you to have the longest turn, you know.’

‘W-what?’

‘You’ll get to lose your virginity last. That way, Sun will last the longest time.’

‘M-my virginity? Today?’ Lillie went to move her hands defensively to her crotch, but… stopped. Your first time was, at least in theory, supposed to be special. Who could be more special than her biggest crush? Would this really be how it happened? Lillie still didn’t exactly like having to share, but… ‘okay,’ she said with a sigh. ‘I’ll take my stuff off…’ Lillie, hesitating only for a moment, took off her top and shorts.

Lana looked at her in surprise. ‘Oh! That’s pretty nice.’

‘I thought we might go to the beach…’ Lillie wore the same bikini she’d put on when sucking Sun’s dick, months and months ago. It hugged her slender frame nicely. Though Lana was the shortest and youngest, it was Lillie who was skinniest.

By the time the two girls had stripped off, Mallow was ready. She held in her hand the red G-string, which had formerly been the only barrier to her pussy – now, it sat exposed. She still had the saucy red bikini to cover her boobs, but Sun had gotten stark naked. He sat on the bed, in front of Mallow, breathing deeply as he gazed at her body. ‘You’re really good-looking, Mallow. I mean, like, you have a really nice body.’

‘Thanks!’ Mallow didn’t let it show how much that compliment made her absolutely melt. God, Sun was cute. All she had to convince him of now was that she was experienced at the real thing. ‘You sit up. I know just what to do.’

‘Okay!’ Mallow crawled over to the boy. Having learned to recognise the signs by now, Sun could tell his friend was desperately horny. Her pussy dripped with liquid, already staining the bed despite not having had anything inside it. ‘Here we go.’ Mallow slid herself into position, so her pussy lips were just above Sun’s erect dick. ‘You’ve got a really big cock, too. Definitely the biggest out of all the ones I’ve seen!’ Which would be zero, but Sun didn’t need to know that. ‘Ngh… here we go.’

Lillie watched, mildly upset, but nervous about her own coming ‘turn’. She would be far from Sun’s first… maybe that was a good thing? He would know what to do. He would know how to be gentle. Come to think of it, had he been with any other virgins before?

Lillie kept stewing in her own thoughts as Mallow sunk down onto her friend’s dick, pushing Sun’s length up into her cunt, unprotected. ‘Mmph! Ow…’ Mallow moaned, then recovered. ‘I mean, it’s fine. Barely hurts at all.’ Her friend _had _to be well-endowed. She squinted, letting Sun sink all the way into her, poking deep into her belly. Mallow had the overwhelming compulsion to start bouncing up and down, to move as fast as she could and coax a load out of the cute younger boy. ‘Fuck… you want to play with my boobs?’

‘Sure!’ Sun would never say to titties. He reached his hands up to Mallow’s breasts, fondling them as the girl moved upward, getting ready to start riding him, cowgirl style. With a grunt, Mallow let the weight of her body fall, starting to slam Sun’s cock into her cunt. She certainly didn’t mess around – the older girl started bouncing rapidly.

‘Ah… this feels amazing, Sun! I love it.’ Mallow wondered if she should’ve stopped more to savour the feeling, but she was overcome with the urge to just fuck the boy. Mallow had a thought – when was her last period, exactly? ‘Ah… ah… wow! Fuck.’ It was… maybe two weeks back? Despite what that indicated, Mallow couldn’t bring herself to slow down. With every drive of Sun’s dick into her deepest parts, she felt more empowered to continue. She felt an orgasm building very quickly. ‘I love it.’

‘You’re doing really well, Mallow… I’m gonna cum, soon!’ Sun said. He guessed Mallow wasn’t particularly experienced with this whole thing, and that was alright. Still, when you rode a guy as fast as she did, any man would cum. The thing was, Mallow’s cunt was tight as fuck – Sun was used to the reasonably well-used passages of his MILF harem. Barring Serena, none of them were anywhere close to as tight as the green-haired lass sitting on Sun’s cock right now. He let her continue, moaning in unison with the girl, glancing towards Lillie and Lana as he felt his orgasm coming on.

The two girls were watching intently, with Lana saying some things quietly to her friend. Sun could not hear them over Mallow’s increasingly high-pitched, loud, sharp moans. ‘Mallow, I’m gonna cum! Should I pull out?’

‘Ahh.. ah… fuuuuuuck! Mm…’ Mallow, drooling a little bit, stopped moving as she felt the biggest, most powerful orgasm of her young life. This was the absolute best! She felt her legs twitch a little bit. ‘AAAAH!’ she cried out in bliss as she felt two more things – one, Sun pushing her bikini aside to start sucking on one of her erect nipples. Two, his cum – he squirted a hot load straight up into her, soaking her womb with the virile liquid. ‘Yes, yes, yeeees!’

‘Ngh…’ Sun enjoyed this greatly – yet, as he filled the older girl with seed, his invasive thoughts flickered to Lillie. He remembered their little tryst, six or seven months ago, which had resulted in a child with his friend’s _mom. _That daughter was going to be born eventually... he hoped Lillie didn’t hate him for all that he’d done. Sun tried to refocus his thoughts as he continued spurting into Mallow’s unprotected womb, but he certainly felt distracted.

‘Ah…’ Mallow collapsed a bit. ‘Wow.’ Receiving the boy’s first orgasm of the day, she’d been filled up quite delightfully. However, she realised she hadn’t been totally responsible. Evidence was strong that Sun possessed healthy sperm of outstanding virility. She’d just let him cum inside her during her… most fertile time? ‘Fuck, that was fun! I wish I’d had it go on for longer, though… sorry.’

‘It’s alright. You’re not ovulating, are you? You might not have heard, but… I tend to get girls pregnant.’

Mallow winked at him, pulling her pussy off his cock with a ‘slop’. ‘I guess this can be our little secret, then.’

‘I don’t know what you mean. What are you going to do?’

Mallow did wonder. She certainly enjoyed the thought of this cute boy’s baby growing in her belly. ‘Let’s figure it out later, anyway. Ah… let me rest for a bit…’

She collapsed backward, a creampie leaking from her teenage cunt. Mallow knew, somehow, that she’d _absolutely _been knocked up.

‘Me, now!’ Lana crawled over, gently fingering her pussy gently beneath her swimsuit. A large wet spot had formed in her loins. She got on her hands and knees in front of Sun, gazing back towards him. ‘Please? I really want a turn.’

Sun recovered quickly. He smiled, panting as Lana presented her ass to him. ‘You’ve got a really cute butt, Lana. I like it. Are you sure you want to do this?’

As if to answer, Lana reached back, moving her swimsuit aside to expose her pussy. Sun fought the urge to whistle at the sight of it – Lana had a really cute, thick ass for a girl her age. ‘Can you try doing it from behind? I’ve really wanted to try doing it that way. Not that I’ve done it any other way…’

Sun nodded, shuffling over to Lana. He heard the girl gasp quietly as he grabbed her butt, his cock rapidly hardening into a full erection. Lana tried to keep her breathing steady – she’d expected her friend to have a dick appropriate for his size, but that obviously wasn’t the case. While it would look quite normal on an adult, Sun’s six-inch dick was rather impressive for him. Lana let him poke it against her ass, and she thought of just how well it must work. Mallow had told her all about the cute boy’s various baby mommas. Was she to join those ranks? Lana was the youngest out of all of them… but she did love the idea of having Sun’s baby. Maybe it was just the whims of her body talking… she knew she should be acting more mature in a situation like this. ‘Ah. Are you going to do it?’

‘Do you want me to?’ Sun touched his cock against her moist pussy… he was ready to push in, unprotected. Would Lana be able to take his entire length? She was a particularly skinny, short, and small girl. He didn’t mind doing stuff with girls that were actually close to his age, but he worried Lana wouldn’t be able to handle it. ‘I’ll put it in, just say yes.’

‘Yes!’ Lana focused on keeping herself stable, ready for her friend to take her virginity from behind. ‘Put it in me!’ Sun did, pushing past her outer folds with a bit of difficulty. ‘AH!’ Not hesitating for even a second, Sun had pushed into Lana, taking her virginity. He eased his length inside her, savouring the feeling, pushing deeply into her… and bottoming out with an inch still left outside. ‘I-its… huge! What is this? This is fun!’

Sun laughed a bit. He hadn’t even started moving. Still, though… ‘this feels so tight, Lana. I think you’re the tightest girl I’ve ever had sex with! It feels really good. I don’t think I’ll last very long, actually.’

‘S-Start moving! I want to know what it feels like.’ Sun nodded, gripping the girl’s butt tightly as he began to thrust. Sun found, even as he started thrusting, Lana was simply too small to take his entire length. The thought crossed his mind that maybe she was a little young to be having sex… then Sun realised he was too young, also. Stupid rules like that didn’t matter to him, anyway. If Lana wanted to try this, and it felt good for her, then he would damn well fuck her! ‘AH! I love it, I love it… it hurts, but I really, really like it. Can you go faster?’

‘Ngh… sure.’ Sun went as fast as he could, fucking his friend… but glancing more and more often towards Lillie. ‘You alright over there, Lillie?’

‘…Fine.’ Lillie felt a little nervous about her body. She had her mother’s naturally thin, lean build, and hadn’t really developed much… at least, she thought so. In truth, she’d already developed some considerably wide hips, and her breasts were finally starting to come in. She wore the same risqué white top and panties that Sun had seen her in all those months ago. She was starting to look a little more confident in them. ‘Does Lana feel good?’

‘Yeah, she’s super tight! But I want to give you a turn, too.’ Lana merely moaned beneath him, not responding, focusing purely on not collapsing. She _loved _how this felt, and knew she wouldn’t be able to live with just the one single occasion of sex with her friend. Her eyes rolled back as she lost herself in pleasure, experiencing a fullness most girls her age wouldn’t see for years. Sun was going to cum inside her, too, right? She would insist on it if he tried not to. ‘Lana, I’m going to cum!’

‘Do it inside, don’t pull out!’ Lana requested, moaning happily. ‘I want to feel it the right way for my first time!

‘I… understand!’ Sun grunted, moaning as he pushed in and out of the blue-haired girl as fast as he could. That wasn’t too fast, though – Lana’s tightness prevented him from doing so. When inside any one of his main girls, he could jackhammer away at their cunts, thrusting at breakneck speed, if the girls so desired it. Not that it mattered – the lower base speed of his thrusts was compensated by the huge, tight power of Lana’s pussy. ‘Here it… comes! AH!’ Squeezing his friend’s ass tightly, Sun ejaculated again. It felt delightful to fuck somebody who was so tight, even if they couldn’t take his whole length in. Lana was so cute and cool. ‘Mm…’ Sun felt many more jets of cum exit his cock, coating Lana’s no-longer-virgin walls with the sticky liquid.

Lana couldn’t believe how good it felt, either. She’d masturbated a handful of times previously, but those were nothing compared to the orgasm she felt as Sun came inside her. She moaned like a little slut, delighted at losing her virginity in such a way. She knew she would look back on this day fondly, and remember the feeling of hot, wonderful fullness as Sun orgasmed into her.

With a breathy sigh, she collapsed forward as soon as Sun withdrew his dick. He fell backwards, a little overwhelmed himself by the orgasm. Two new girls filled with sperm… what a fun day. How many women and girls had he had sex with, now? Four, six… did that make eight?

He crawled over to Lillie, intending to make it nine.

‘So,’ he said, ‘you, uh… want a turn, huh?’

Lillie blushed, looking away from her friend. That outfit meant Lillie had been prepared for a scenario like this. Why wear it, otherwise? ‘I don’t… I don’t really want just _sex. _I’d love to try that with you, too, definitely, even if it’s right now… but can’t it be something more than that?’

‘Well, you could be my girlfriend. I wouldn’t mind that. You’re really cute and pretty, and we like a lot of the same things. And you’re kind.’ Sun inched closer to her, wanting to give the blonde girl a kiss.

Lillie stammered. ‘I-I mean, thank you… but you’ve got all those other girls. I know you can’t go and leave them, or anything. I can’t really…’

Sun grabbed her cheek, surprising the girl. ‘I think we can figure something out! They’ll listen to what I say, after all, especially if I really want something…’ he leaned into her, giving the girl a kiss on the lips.

Lillie delighted in the feeling. Her friend’s soft lips against his… that was just perfect. Any thoughts in her mind of disappointment or sadness melted away – she was finally going to become one with the boy she loved. Loved? She sure felt like it was love. She let Sun push her down onto her back, while Lana moved aside to make space for them. She sidled up to Mallow, gently hugging the other girl. Lana felt quite exhausted, at least for the time being. Would she end up like Lusamine, now, with a big swollen belly? Could she even get a tummy that big? Lana felt absolutely certain she had Sun’s baby in her womb, that he’d impregnated her with a beautiful child… she closed her eyes, having a rest.

Sun and Lillie, meanwhile, got started.

+++

‘Ah… how do I look?’ Lillie lay in front of the boy, totally nude. She spread her legs apart, fighting the urge to hide her bare pussy from sight. ‘You’re the first boy who’s ever seen me like this…’

‘You’re absolutely gorgeous, Lillie! I mean it.’ Lillie couldn’t help but notice her friend’s big cock, throbbing and ready for action once again. She remembered sucking on it, and how Sun had told her she was amazing at blowjobs. Sex couldn’t be too difficult, right? ‘Let’s do it in this position. I can see your face, that way.’ Lillie lay on her back, while Sun climbed atop her.

‘Okay…’ Lillie glanced to Mallow and Lana, who both had their eyes closed. Little pools of cum had formed on the bed beneath each girl’s pussy – who was going to clean that up? No matter. Now, it was just about her and Sun. She spread her virgin cunt with two fingers, feeling surprisingly safe with Sun poking his length against her pussy. ‘You’re really okay with this?’

‘It’s more if you are.’ Said Sun. ‘I might last a little longer, now… I’ll take it slow with you.’ He reached down and, to Lillie’s surprise, grabbed her hand. ‘Hold my hand, too.’

Lillie nodded, loving the idea. ‘Okay. You can start.’

Sun, focusing intently, started to penetrate his friend, holding her hand tightly as he did so. He liked this – fucking in missionary was always a classic position, but this made it even more intimate. ‘Ah. You alright, Lillie?’ Sun pushed his first few inches into the girl, listening to how she responded – Lillie seemed a little shocked, honestly. Her mouth opened wide, and she squealed softly. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m… fine. Ah.’ A smile crossed Lillie’s face. Despite the pain Sun’s insertion caused, it felt right. She didn’t mind this at all. It was wonderful to finally, officially do it with Sun. He pushed in deeper, fitting his entire length into the blonde girl’s body. ‘Oh my… it feels so big! It really does…’

‘I’m gonna start moving now, okay, Lillie?’

‘Okay. That’s fine.’ Lillie nodded, letting her longest and biggest crush take her virginity. He began to thrust, ever so gently, not wanting to overwhelm Lillie. Really, she was definitely the best-looking out of his female friends. The ones his age, at least. He felt a tiny bit of guilt at the thought of how little attention he’d paid to her.

He resolved to make that right.

‘Ah… Lillie, this feels great for me. Do you want me to go faster?’ He felt Lillie grip his hand tighter, gritting her teeth together as Sun fucked her. ‘Hello?’

‘Ngh… it’s good. You can go as fast as you like.’ For Lillie, this was her greatest fantasy. She could almost cry out of happiness! She felt Sun accelerate, forcing her body open to accommodate his length. She’d masturbated a number of times in the past, after discovering how to do so shortly after that last major occasion with Sun. Her thoughts were always of him – of him taking her lovingly, making her his, asking her to marry him. Really, Lillie was a sucker for the more romantic side of these things. Much of her fantasies were of her and Sun, alone together on a beach, or alone in her old room. She enjoyed the thought of Sun proposing to her, or of going on a fancy honeymoon with him and doing every lewd act under the sun. Wait, that was a pun. Oh well.

Lillie looked up into the boy’s eyes as he continued thrusting into her, staring into her own eyes. He accelerated, clearly enjoying the wet, tight passage of his friend. Lillie really was desperate for him. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she had started caving in to fantasies of being pregnant with his child. Her mother was a nut, sure, but she’d certainly seemed happy these past months. Being pregnant had made her absolutely glow, and if anything it only made Lusamine look younger. That said, part of the reason Lillie loved the idea of having her own children was so she could avoid the mistakes her mother made…

‘Are you ok down there, Lillie? I can cum, now. It’s been five minutes.’

‘Hah!’ In answer, Lillie orgasmed on her friend’s cock. ‘Ahh…’ the pleasure coursed through her slowly, numbing her reactions for a moment. Sun didn’t stop moving, starting to go even faster as he felt Lillie squeeze him. He wanted to squirt another load into her. She deserved it, after all. ‘Thank you…’

‘I’ll keep it going.’ Sun fucked his friend for a few more minutes, coordinating with Lillie. He wanted to make her cum twice, so she would enjoy their coupling as much as possible. She really was beautiful. Honestly, Sun _wanted _to put a baby in her belly, if only to see how beautiful the child was. He had to admit, though… the thought of Lillie with a swollen belly?

Well, that thought made him cum.

‘Ah, Lillie, here it is! Ngh…’ As he ejaculated a third time, Sun shifted his body, then pressed his lips against Lillie’s. ‘Mmmmm…’ he kissed the girl passionately as he filled her with warm cum, enjoying every second of orgasm. She felt totally different to his usual girls, milking him for every drop he had… the tightness of her pussy actually reminded him of Olivia, of all people. He pressed his body against the girl’s, delighting in her moans…

Lillie, orgasming a second time below, knew she’d just gone and gotten pregnant. Sun had given her an indescribably wonderful feeling, squirting her full of warm cum. Lillie could get used to this… it really was brilliant. She wanted to be together with Sun, every day…

‘Ah.’ Sun broke the kiss, staring at Lillie. ‘How did that feel?’

‘Amazing… thank you.’ Lillie found herself smirking a little. ‘But I’m not done yet. I have an idea. And I don’t mind sharing, this time.’

+++

‘G-girls… I don’t think I can last much longer.’ Sun watched a beautiful sight. Sucking on his nuts were Lana and Mallow, each now entirely naked. It was nice to see Mallow’s tits exposed, though Lana had taken a while to lose the swimsuit. She was a bit insecure about her totally flat chest, but had lightened up quickly.

While the other two girls sucked his balls, Lillie was passionately deepthroating his cock. She had her eyes closed, intensely focused on her task. ‘Glmph. Mmph.’ Sun had recognised a talent for this particular skill in her when they’d first had fun together, months ago. Sun sat back, moaning softly, delighting in the sight of the three girls servicing him.

‘Ah! Lillie, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum in your mouth!’ Sun moaned again, sending a wave of sperm into the blonde girl’s waiting mouth. ‘Aaaah…’ he groaned deeply, clutching the bedsheets as he delighted in yet another orgasm. This was such fun. He wondered if Cynthia and co. would let him fool around with younger girls more often? Lillie was a close friend of his, after all… well, maybe not so much anymore. Sun couldn’t remember the term… more than a friend, but not quite a girlfriend? Uh… a friend with benefits! Yes, that was it.

‘Mm…’ Pulling back with a determined look on her face, Lillie kept her mouth closed. Following that, she forcefully pulled Mallow in close, kissing her on the lips and sharing the boy’s cum with her.

‘Whoa.’ Lana remarked, looking shocked for a second, then feeling kind of aroused. ‘That’s cool. Or, well… I guess the right word would be ‘hot.’ Give me a taste!’ Lillie obliged, turning to give the younger girl a kiss, too.

Lillie swallowed what remained of the boy’s semen. ‘Did that please you?’

‘Yes! You’re doing awesome at this, Lillie!’ Sun answered.

Lillie moved down, wordlessly, to suck the boy’s cock again. After having sex with him, it was as if her inhibitions had faded. She wanted nothing more than to please him and orgasm on his cock. She wanted to try more stuff with Sun. What other things did girls and boys do? Lillie didn’t let her lack of knowledge and experience impede her. She took Sun’s length in her mouth again, opting to stick with what she knew.

Mallow was _very _amused. ‘Look at this girl go! Honestly, Sun, I don’t think I can compete.’

‘Oooooh, oooooh! I… sorry, I think you’re right!’ Sun delighted in his friend’s amazing skills. She had picked this up exceedingly fast. He let the girls get back into the exact same position they’d been in, last time. Lana wouldn’t admit it, but she wanted to try this, too. Maybe she would ask Lillie once she made the boy cum again.

That did not take long. With her frenzied licking and sucking, Sun lasted a scant five minutes. ‘L-Lillie. Ah… here it comes again.’ He felt his cock exposed to air again, and looked down in confusion. ‘W-What?’

Lillie moved a hand to grip the boy’s cock, jacking him off quickly. ‘I want you to shoot it all on our faces, this time.’

‘Sweet!’ remarked Mallow.

‘Do it, come on, do it!’ encouraged Lana.

With an almighty moan, the well-drained boy shot out another orgasm. Despite being his fifth of the day, he had plenty left to spare – a jet struck Lillie right between the eyes, and subsequent ones flew at all sorts of bizarre angles to paint the faces of the other two girls. Sun tried to keep his eyes open, watching as he gave the girls a group facial. This was always a fun thing to do.

‘Ah…’ Sun lay back, wiping at his forehead with his hand. ‘I’m exhausted.’

‘No you’re not!’ said Lana, a little annoyed. ‘I want a turn sucking on it, now. I need to get good at it, too.’

Lillie smiled at the girl. ‘Sure. But I want it again afterwards…’

‘After that, I want it in my pussy again!’ Mallow said. ‘Then, maybe we can all go for another round, but try anal instead? I’ve heard that’s fun!’

Sun sighed. He was going to be stuck here for hours, wasn’t he? Why did this always happen?


	8. Something Something Sun Pun Something Something Giving Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having lots of unprotected sex with MILFS and girls has been great fun for Sun. Impregnating them and watching their bellies has been a strange, wonderful delight for a boy his age.  
Of course, pregnancies tend to have quite a definitive and eventful ending.  
Also, Lillie gets more involved with stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems this is long-awaited. Even with how generously sized this is and how it isn't paced too slow, there's still plenty more I could've included. Seriously, though, it's almost 7500 words. Pretty sure that's second only to the fox-lady story, length-wise, for personal projects. I've had it mostly written for ages, just never closed out the final 1500 or so words.
> 
> Almost 50 tags, now. Bro here I am over here like 'Sexy Times with Sunxian'. Not that I have 900+ tags like that story, though (I wonder how many people know of what I'm referencing). Thing is, I'm pretty sure all my tags are relevant. If this fic hit 100 tags, I'd probably think about splitting it somehow... but if it ever does, that would be a long way off.
> 
> I also wouldn't be surprised if this chapter causes this story to surpass another one as my most-viewed work. Sure, I'm not accounting for repeat viewers, but... Jesus Christ, 35,000 people. It's probably much less than that, but still. Apparently the smut I write isn't completely terrible? How astounding.
> 
> It's also my most-commented work, granted 40 or so of the comments are me responding to people. Yet, out of the 50 odd comments on this fic that aren't mine... not a single one is overtly negative (except one guy cracking a joke and another saying I was wrong about something I really don't think I'm wrong about). My most popular fic is chiefly a loli one... and it did get a few comments calling me nasty and untrue things.
> 
> Honestly though, pretty much nobody gets offended by shota. I mean... go figure. This isn't real life and isn't meant to resemble it, but still. People obviously don't think of shota/older woman stuff the same as loli/older man. Might have just been the way the loli character was written in that particular fic, IDK. 
> 
> Regardless, please don't ever think that because I write fics with underage characters that I think it's okay in the real world. Seriously. Lolis do not exist.
> 
> Anyway. Off-topic rant. Personal project-wise, I'd next write either more of this story, or do a follow-up to the fox lady impregnation story, since a bunch of people want more of that.
> 
> End long rant. Begin long chapter.

Sun scrolled through his phone. Cynthia had graciously bought him a new, fancy one. She was mostly willing to buy him stuff he wanted, but Sun knew not to overindulge. He would make sure this one lasted.

‘Ah… cum whenever you want, my gorgeous boy.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Sun responded. He was content to let Cynthia do all the work, this time. She bounced up and down on his cock, in reverse cowgirl style. Her max speed was very limited of course – carrying a full-term pregnancy would slow down even the most agile women. Not that she let it deter her _too _much. She was still going as fast as she could, eager to coax a creamy load out of her little lover’s cock. While he enjoyed Cynthia’s tight pussy on his cock for, like, the millionth time, Sun was stalking his flings on social media.

Lusamine still had some time to go with her pregnancy. She was still working fine as Aether Foundation’s president, with a big, lewd, bulging belly. She was the oldest woman the boy had fathered a child with. Lillie had mellowed somewhat about how things were proceeding… she and Sun had been sorting things out together. Though she adored the boy a great deal, she still wasn’t terribly amused about him fathering her half-sister…

Olivia had a lot of social media pics of her belly and how happy she was to be having a child. Sun didn’t comment on them. Truthfully, he wasn’t actually old enough to have an account on the website. ‘

That said, ‘not old enough’ was not a qualifier that had stopped him in _anything _thus far. He still visited Olivia.

He also noticed that Mallow and Lana had put up a bunch more swimsuit pics. They sure looked good. He wondered how they would all look in ten years’ time. Well, more like five for Mallow. She was going to be tall and busty. Sun would make sure to keep her around as a friend… with benefits.

‘I want to turn around now.’ Cynthia requested. ‘Could you put that away for just a few minutes? I promise I’ll make you cum.’

‘Sure.’ Sun gently placed it aside, watching Cynthia rotate her huge body. Well, her body was fine – it was her huge pregnant belly that so expanded her frame. She plopped down in front of him, continuing to ride the boy. ‘Ah… that feels good. I’ll cum soon.’

‘Good! I want it all inside me, my gorgeous boy.’

Sun watched the adult woman’s belly bounce. It fascinated him so much – his own child was right there, in front of him. It was alive, right there, and able to be born at any moment. He’d made a fully-formed, complete baby, a human being, that was due to come out at any old time. Cynthia was actually _more _than nine months along. She could’ve delivered for a week or two, now. After some debate, they’d decided on a plan. ‘I hope you all give birth soon. I can’t wait to meet all our babies.’

‘Ah, fuck… me too. I want to have our child… and then many more, after that.’

‘Whatever you want, Cynthia!’ Gazing at the older woman’s belly, Sun orgasmed. ‘Haaaaaah…’

+++

Things continued as normal for three more days, until one fateful Saturday.

Sun railed May from behind, fucking her at breakneck speed. ‘You love this, don’t you, May?’ Sun teased, slamming his cock into her wet cunt. ‘You like getting fucked by a little boy?’

‘YES, YES, YES!’ The pregnant woman absolutely screamed out. She was by far the loudest and most vocal of them all, during sex. Good thing the mansion was on an island. ‘I’M YOUR BREEDING BITCH!’

‘You like having my kids? You can’t tell anybody that I’m the Dad, or everyone will think you’re a total sicko!’ Dominating talk with May had been a recent thing. Sun usually preferred things to happen a little more gently, and didn’t mind when any of the girls just did whatever they wanted with him. May, though, liked to be reminded of everything she’d done. She apparently had the most tremendous orgasms when Sun reminded her of his young age… and his status as father of her children. ‘How many kids are you gonna have for me, May?’ Still happily pregnant, the weight of May’s belly was really quite ridiculous. Carrying twins had bestowed upon her the biggest tummy of all, and she _loved _it.

‘ALL OF THEEEEM!’ May’s cunt squeezed the boy’s cock as she orgasmed. ‘I wanna have… THIRTY KIIIIIDS!’ Sun groaned, leaning forward onto the girl. He wasn’t strictly supposed to do so, but their size difference meant it was hardly an issue. He shoved his cock into May’s fat, convulsing cunt, immersing himself in her flesh as he ejaculated as well. ‘YES, YES! YOUR DAUGHTERS WANT DADDY’S COCK, TOO!’

‘…Yeah?’ Sun always struggled to respond to the incest comments. Dawn had been making them, lately, too… could he really do that? He supposed they couldn’t force him if he didn’t want to. ‘Ah… maybe.’ He pulled out, leaving May with a sloppy creampie. She turned around, facing him, giving Sun a delightful view of the goods.

‘You want to… suck on my boobs some more, you gorgeous boy?’

‘Mm…’ Dawn lay aside, watching the spectacle unfold. Sun took may up on her offer, and Serena went to join in. ‘This is nice.’

‘Isn’t it?’ Cynthia coddled up next to her, snuggling up against Dawn. ‘I wonder what our daughters will be like.’

‘Beautiful, of course.’ Dawn chuckled, glancing over to Sun and two of his sluts. He was now fucking Serena’s tits, moaning passionately as he did. May shoved her mega milk titties into the boy’s face, getting him to suck on them. Dawn put a hand to her belly. She hadn’t imagined having a daughter so soon… but, really, plenty of women had children at her age. Serena was the one Dawn had fussed about just a little bit – the girl still wasn’t yet twenty, but she’d carried a child just fine. Her pregnancy had the most time to go, but Serena had the wonderful luck of carrying Sun’s first male child.

‘I wonder how our little husband’s other bitches are doing.’ Cynthia mused with a smile. She heard said ‘husband’ moan, squirting down Serena’s tits with another load of warm cum, while the blonde girl praised him and proclaimed her love for the boy. ‘He has quite a few, now. He’s even fucked a few younger girls.’

Sun came over, ready to make love some more, but ended up getting caught in a conversation with Cynthia.

‘Well, Lillie’s kind of special, is all.’ Sun said, grinning sheepishly. ‘I know you told me to keep everything manageable, but… well, she’s not just a fling.’ He tried to think of the words. ‘I like her the same way I like all of you guys. I mean, girls. Not guys.’

Cynthia laughed. ‘I’ll take your word for it. I can’t say I’m too happy to be sharing you with _two _other blondes, though. Perhaps she can come over?’

Sun nodded. He liked that idea. ‘I’m pretty sure I got her pregnant already, too.’

‘Oh? Now _that’s _a story I haven’t heard yet…’

+++

‘So, yeah. She’s kind of like, my best friend.’ Sun said. Now, he reclined. He leaned his head against Cynthia’s belly, with the adult woman wrapping her arms around his torso. He was such a cute, perfect boy. Cynthia hoped to have a son for him, too. ‘I just want to sort of… well, invite her around. Show her how I live, I guess? I think that’s what I mean.’

‘Hmmm.’ Cynthia quite enjoyed their little harem as it was. The five of them were all in bed together. Sun was light enough to use Cynthia’s massive belly as a sort of pillow without hurting her or the baby. Further down, Serena was gently sucking on the boy’s cock. May and Dawn lay on either side of the boy, with their bellies bulging out enough to each touch against his. He felt quite smothered. Three big tummies touching him at once. He would feel one of his children move every minute or so. May’s tummy took up far more space, though, on account of her carrying twins. ‘Hey.’ Said Cynthia. ‘What do the rest of you girls think?’

‘Ah, what about?’ asked Dawn.

‘Inviting this little girlfriend around.’

‘Won’t that be… breaking your rules?’ asked May.

‘Well, it’s up to our little lover in the end, isn’t it?’ Cynthia smirked. ‘I wanted to get everyone else’s opinions. This girl is a good friend of Sun’s! He’s known her longer than any of us. He showed me a picture, too, she’s quite the cutie.’ She glanced towards May and Dawn, who both chuckled. ‘And, what’s more, she’s probably going to have his baby.’

‘Aw, that’d be _sweet!’ _May laughed. ‘A girl Sun’s age with a big pregnant belly? Count me in! Invite her over, for sure.’

‘I second that. Heh.’ Dawn was already getting a few ideas. ‘If he starts on her really young, and keeps breeding the girl… mm. She could be the supreme breeder. She’d give him more children than any of us could.’

Serena pulled off of the boy’s cock, only briefly. ‘I vote yes, too. Lillie’s her name, right? So long as you don’t mind having three blondes around for a while.’ She went back to sucking Sun’s cock, coaxing him quickly towards yet another orgasm.

‘It’s settled, then.’ Said Cynthia. ‘Set up an… ngh!’ She grunted. ‘Sorry. Set up a date and she can come over.’

‘Are you alright, Cynthia?’

‘Fine.’ Cynthia knew something was happening, but not that something was _wrong. _

Things continued quietly for a while, with the four women and one boy feeling quite content. ‘Ah, Serena… I’m cumming in your mouth.’ Sun grunted, leaning back, totally pinned underneath all the flesh smothering him. He shot a hot, huge load into Serena’s mouth, which the well-trained slut drank down. ‘Mm. That was ni… nice.’ He narrowed his eyes, craning his head back. ‘Cynthia, what was that? Your belly made a pretty weird noise.’ He stared up at the blonde woman’s eyes, rapidly getting worried. ‘Cynthia?’

‘Ow.’ Cynthia looked pained. She put both hands on her belly as Sun moved away from it. ‘Should’ve expected this. Oof…’

Sun took a moment before realising what was going on. His eyes widened, and he made sure to keep his nerves in check. ‘Cynthia, is your baby coming out?’

‘I’m… pretty sure she is. That was definitely a contraction.’

‘Awesome!’ May, despite her own size and state, was ready to leap into action. ‘I’ll get the camera. This is _so _getting recorded.’

Cynthia sighed. ‘Fine. Just don’t interrupt anything.’ Cynthia couldn’t deny how nervous she was. She couldn’t wait to meet the first child of her little lover. She was going to now have the greatest honour of all – giving birth to her hung boyfriend’s very first ever child. A girl. She couldn’t wait. ‘Sun. Come here. I want you to be there to say hello to her when she comes out.’

Sun nodded. ‘Okay!’ There was a pause, as Cynthia began to focus. ‘Should I put some clothes on?’

‘Maybe not.’ Cynthia smirked, despite the situation. ‘I love to look at you.’

+++

‘Aaaaaaaaah! Fuck!’ If anything, this had gone mercifully quick. Cynthia had never felt so stretched-out in her life. On one hand, it hurt beyond description. On the other, Cynthia had studied what to expect for childbirth. ‘Is she… almost out?’

Sun, Serena and Dawn were crowded around the eldest woman’s cunt. ‘Here comes the head,’ Serena said, remaining the calmest of the girls. There was a time, years ago, when she’d aspired to be a nurse, perhaps even the kind that delivered babies. She’d never ended up going that direction in life, but she still had the mentality for it. ‘Keep going. You’re doing excellently.’

‘Ah! Nah…’ Cynthia knew some might judge her for coping with the pain in a certain way. She wouldn’t admit it, but she let herself orgasm. ‘Ah… hah… fuck…’ the wave of pleasure did ease her pain somewhat – not that any of it went away. It just made her completely forget about it for roughly ten seconds. ‘Mmmm…’ Cynthia felt a bit like a shameful slut…

…because she was. Cynthia had indulged every whim and pleasure that had crossed her mind. She’d fucked little Sun, as much as she pleased. She’d used no protection whatsoever and ended up happily pregnant. She’d brought in a few more boy-loving sluts and indulged them too. She’d allowed and facilitated the impregnation of multiple other women by said boy. Now was the culmination of it all – her, laying on her back, a hand on her belly, squeezing out her little boyfriend’s child.

‘There’s her eyes!’ Sun exclaimed, watching intently. ‘Oh.’ Some fluids gushed out with a squelchy noise. ‘She’s coming out pretty fast, Cynthia…’ Sun wasn’t sure how to feel. This was fascinating and interesting… May certainly seemed to be enjoying it. She’d been recording and taking photos for the past hour. Sun was focused on his emerging child. He couldn’t believe it – that was his daughter! He sure was worried about Cynthia, though. ‘Just keep pushing her out!’

‘Ah… fuck!’ The rest of the little baby slid out easily. Her head emerged completely – Sun watched, fascinated. The girl had blonde hair like Cynthia’s. ‘Ow…’ With more effort from Cynthia, the child’s torso started to emerge. ‘Gyaaaaaah!’

‘Almost done. Just a little more.’ Serena assured her. She herself would be doing this in just a few short months. ‘Here comes the rest of her…’

‘Don’t… touch her! AHHHHH!’ Cynthia gritted her teeth. She grabbed Sun’s skinny arm roughly, surprising the boy. ‘Here comes your kid!’ Sun nodded. His little baby was almost out. With one last push, Cynthia came again. She hated to admit it, but the orgasm was absolutely glorious – relying on this technique had made everything so much easier. With a final push, her baby girl emerged fully.

‘Here she is!’ exclaimed Sun. Careful as he could possibly be, Sun picked the girl up. She was so… tiny. ‘Here, Cynthia.’

‘Mm… our baby.’ The little girl wailed and cried, as would be expected. Cynthia cradled her to her breast. ‘Ah…’

‘She’s… she’s really… um, covered in gross stuff.’ Sun didn’t care too much about that. ‘But she’s really cute!’

‘We’ll clean her up properly in a moment.’ Said Serena. ‘Everything looks fine, though.’

‘Ah… my perfect daughter.’ Cynthia loved the tiny girl right away. She couldn’t help but want ten more, just like her…

+++

‘Just follow me. We’re gonna go upstairs.’ Lillie found it hard to believe that her closest male friend was now a father. Right now, he held Lillie’s hand, leading the pretty young girl into Cynthia’s island mansion. Speaking of her… ‘Oh. Hi!’

Cynthia had answered the door. ‘Hello, there! Come on in.’ Lillie entered the house. Her first impression of Cynthia, honestly… was that she seemed like a mother to Sun. She was only just old enough to be that. Still, she literally was a mother, now. She smiled at Lillie. ‘Good to meet you.’

Lillie’s gaze quickly moved from Cynthia herself, to the tiny baby in her arms. ‘Oh, wow…’

‘Want to hold her?’ Cynthia offered. Lille took the infant girl. ‘Her name is Rose. Born just a few weeks ago.’

‘So, this is really her…’ Lillie took the tiny baby into her arms. Rose had her father’s eyes, but otherwise resembled her mother. ‘Hi there, little Rosie.’ Lillie found herself with a big smile on her face. The baby girl said nothing, unsurprisingly, and brought a hand up to suck on her own fingers.

‘I hear you’re carrying my little boyfriend’s child, too?’

‘Boyfriend…’ the remark rankled Lillie a little bit. ‘Yes, I am.’ True, she was indeed carrying her close friend’s child in her belly. The young girl wasn’t showing yet, but she would in time. Lusamine had been ecstatic to hear about it, but said she wished their pregnancies overlapped, and that maybe they could make sure of it ‘next time.’ Lillie had discussed it all with Sun over a phone conversation a few days prior, taking a moment to also confirm Lana and Mallow’s pregnancies.

Lillie followed the two into the house, walking slowly, reflecting on things as she held baby Rosie tightly. In less than a year, she would hold a baby just like this. But… holy crap, how? An entire thing of this size not only had to fit in her belly, but she had to give birth to it. There was always the option of a C-section, but… Lusamine had insisted on the ‘pleasure and intimacy’ (her words, not Lillie’s) of a natural birth.

The blonde girl followed Sun and Cynthia upstairs. She moved slowly, holding baby Rosie closely against her own chest. How strange life was. With Lillie and the other two girls carrying babies in their bellies, Sun had, according to the boy himself, impregnated ten women. Cynthia, May, Dawn, Serena, Olivia, Lusamine, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie herself. That meant the boy could not do math as well as Lillie thought, since that was only nine women, not ten.

‘Only’. As if that weren’t a crazy number of girls to have knocked up. ‘Pretty weird parents you’ve got, huh, little Rosie?’ She enjoyed hugging the baby. Honestly, she didn’t really want to let the girl go. ‘You’re going to have lots and lots of half-sisters and half-brothers.’

‘Give her back here for a sec.’ Cynthia requested. Lillie did so, carefully handing the baby back to her mother. ‘Now, in we go.’ She opened the door to the bedroom…

…And Lillie was dragged in there by several powerful arms.

+++

‘Hey, hey, Lillie? You know what they say about spaghetti?’

‘May, come on…’

‘It’s real straight until it gets _wet!_’

‘Hey!’ Sun tapped May on the shoulder, hard. ‘No raping Lillie!’

May pouted. ‘Ugh, fine.’ She pulled away from Lillie, who had quickly had her clothes removed. She lay completely nude on the massive bed of the upstairs bedroom.

She did not look amused. ‘G-Geez! You could at least ask me…’

‘Sorry, Lillie.’ Sun said, moving to her side. ‘They get a little crazy, sometimes.’

Lillie wasn’t _that _mad. Honestly, she didn’t mind the idea of experimenting with girls some more. She was there for her favourite boy, and to ‘play’ around with him. ‘The rest of you really are pregnant, too.’

‘Yep!’ May pulled Dawn in close, and the two showed off their bodies. Lillie couldn’t believe the size of their bellies – May’s in particular was enormous. Lillie could never imagine being that big… but a part of her really loved to look at it. It was a state she wouldn’t actually _mind _being in. It was inevitable, of course. Terminating the pregnancy was still an option for Lillie, physically… but she hated the idea. Unless Sun gave her any real objections – which he hadn’t – she would be keeping the child. ‘I can see you staring, little Lillie. You like what you see?’

‘Can’t blame you. We’re both gorgeous!’ Dawn chimed in. ‘My baby’s gonna drop at any time. Same for May. Honestly, twins usually come out earlier, but she’s a queen!’

‘Aw, shucks.’ May said. Lillie noticed Cynthia leaving the room.

‘Lillie, we’d all love to have some… fun with you.’ Said Serena. Usually the gentlest of the four-women harem, even Serena was getting wet at the idea of playing with this girl. Letting a young boy impregnate her had been the hottest thing of all – but fooling around with a young girl came in second. ‘So? What do you say? I promise, you’ll have some crazy orgasms. Maybe not quite so good as the feeling of little Sun impregnating you… but the four of us are experts.’

Lillie laid there on her back. Why wasn’t she vehemently objecting to this? Deep down, Lillie wondered if she was just as much of a freak as her mother. She lay splayed out, totally on display to Cynthia, May, Dawn and Serena… all of whom had quite hungry expressions. ‘Fine. But if I tell you to stop- ah!’

Dawn and May had not even waited a second. As they grabbed the small girl, Cynthia slipped back into the room. ‘How are we doing?’ Cynthia watched, whistling as she watched the scene unfold. ‘My baby fell asleep, so I figured I’d come back and join in again, but… it doesn’t seem like there’s any room for me.’

May, a slut as always, shuffled towards Lillie. She navigated to the young girl’s cunt, then lay down on her side. She began licking at Lillie’s pussy, giving her passionate oral. Dawn, meanwhile, sat on her face. ‘Hi, Cynthia. Don’t mind us, we’re crazy lesbians.’ Lillie instinctively started licking at the thick, wet pussy on her face. This was it, this was officially it – she was as crazy as her mother. She kind of wanted to tell Dawn to stop – she reached a hand up, smacking the girl’s extra-thicc ass. Dawn only moaned in response. ‘Lillie’s doing… mm… very well.’

Sun, meanwhile, got behind May, on his side. He made his best attempt at spooning her – but him being a big spoon could only be cute and comical. He grimaced, lining up his cock with May’s dripping cunt, and thrusting straight into it. ‘You girls are so weird. Lillie’s not even a cute boy.’

‘Mm… ah!’ Dawn felt quite surprised. This little girl had some skills! She’d expected a messy, freaked out girl, but Lillie was eating pussy like… honestly, she was a pro! ‘Lillie is a cute, wonderful girl, Cynthia. And she’s carrying our little man’s baby, too. Don’t you want to see a little girl with a preggo belly?’

‘It would be quite nice, wouldn’t it?’ Cynthia went and sat on the bed next to Serena. ‘I can’t wait for it.’

‘I hope she likes my pussy-eating skills!’ May chimed in, before returning to said pussy-eating.

After another minute, a chain of orgasms began, starting with Sun. ‘Ngh… I’m filling you up, May! One last time… Gah…’

‘MMM!’ May felt her little lover’s load squirt into her belly, coaxing her into her own orgasm a few seconds later. Once hers began, Lillie started to cum on May’s face, catching the devious woman by surprise. Then, further up, Dawn came on the blonde girl’s face.

Lillie wasn’t sure what to make of the astounding debauchery unfolding on her… and, well, in her. Four orgasms in succession. Having a pervy woman like May eating her pussy, one she didn’t completely know… she kind of liked it. May had a spontaneity to her.

As Dawn and May pulled away from her, Lillie wondered if she really was a degenerate. Girls her age weren’t supposed to have sex (usually). Girls her age weren’t supposed to get pregnant. Girls her age were certainly not supposed to be participating in pregnant lesbian threesome sex with two _adult _women. Oh well. Life was weird.

‘Erm… shit.’ May said.

‘Ah, crap.’ Said Dawn.

Sun realised what has happening first. ‘Did you two just…?’

‘Welp, there goes my water!’ said May. ‘Awesome. You guys keep fucking, over there!’

‘W-What?’ Lillie felt her heart race with shock. Water breaking? That meant… the babies were going to be born. ‘We have to get you to a hospital!’

‘What are you talking about, silly? I’m gonna squeeze ‘em out, right here! As if I’d expect you to stop for my sake.’

‘May,’ said Serena, ‘jokes aside… you know we can call in a doctor or get you to a hospital. Both of you. It’s not that hard.’

‘And let them spoil the experience? Fuck, no!’ said Dawn. May nodded.

‘Fuck… mm… I’m finally gonna have Sun’s kids! I can’t wait!’ May pointed a finger at Lillie. ‘L-Lillie! You and Sun go find the camera.’

‘What? Why?’

‘So we can film it!’

‘Why?!’

‘So I can relive and re-watch it years down the line, duh!’

Lillie couldn’t believe these people.

Despite it all, she still really wanted to be with Sun… in one way or another.

+++

Lillie listened to the pained moans of the two women. She felt a little scared for herself. She would have to do this, eventually. She simply followed instructions, mostly doing whatever Serena said. Both babies were visible, emerging slowly from their mothers. The head of Dawn’s daughter was visible, while May’s first kid was almost out.

They’d chosen such an unusual position. Both women lay on their sides, their maximum-size bellies pressed against each other. The two girls had opted to make out with each other to distract themselves from the pain of childbirth. Lillie did not know to what extent that idea had been successful – not much, Lillie guessed.

‘One more push, May, and then the first’s out.’ Serena had her hands ready to safely catch and move the first baby. She would be the last one of the adults here to deliver her child. She certainly hadn’t expected Dawn and May to deliver not only on the same day, but pretty much at the same time. ‘Here you go.’

‘MMMMMM!’ May continued kissing her friend, totally overwhelmed by how this all felt. Apparently, her delivery of this child had been rather short – it hadn’t felt that way at all. She heard a squishy noise and felt her child slide out completely. That was only the first, though. That was twins, for you.

Sun sat aside. May had, at one point suggested the boy ‘distract’ her in his own way, but Sun had denied that. Now was not a time to be thinking about that sort of thing. Well, he thought so. Cynthia disagreed with him, it seemed. She sat in front of Sun, sucking the boy’s cock, claiming she didn’t want him to be ‘sitting bored’. Sun had taken a bit of offence to that – he had a _bit _more patience and empathy than that!

Another fifteen minutes, and the remaining two babies emerged at the same time, with a gush of various fluids – _sploosh. _Lillie and Serena ensured their safety once they were born.

‘Ngh…’ Sun squirted a load into Cynthia’s waiting mouth. ‘Really inappropriate time for this, Cynthia.’

‘Mmhm!’ She swallowed, then opened her mouth. ‘Well, too bad. Shall we say hello to your newest babies?’

Sun crawled over to the bawling infants, helping their mothers to calm them down. May had a warm smile on her face. Sun took the twin girls one at a time, holding them. Even with Sun himself being young and small, the babies seemed tiny to him. Hard to believe everyone was that small at some point. Each of May’s daughters were a little bit smaller than Dawn’s baby, however. The baby girls stopped crying, eventually, adjusting to the feeling of being alive. Sun looked at May’s kids with amusement – they were identical! That would be interesting. How was we going to tell them apart? When they were older, maybe they’d have different hair or something, but now, how was he supposed to avoid mixing them up? ‘Hmmm.’

May chuckled. ‘Hard to believe they’re already eighteen, right?’ She said.

‘How… do you have… enough energy… to make that joke?’ Dawn wheezed, laying on her back. ‘Not sure how the hell… I managed to squeeze her out.’

Sun leaned down to say hello to Dawn’s child. ‘She’s a big one, isn’t she?’ Serena said. ‘Congratulations again, baby boy.’ Serena patted Sun on the head. ‘Although it doesn’t look like any of them got your hair colour.’

‘Eh. Rosie has my eyes. I bet these girls will, too, once they open them.’ He reached a finger down to touch the hand of Dawn’s baby. ‘Hi! I’m your Dad. What’s your name?’

‘Mm… I like Ellie.’ Said Dawn. ‘Now that she’s out… she looks like one.’

‘Oh. She’s grabbing my finger!’ Sun laughed. ‘Babies are funny.’

‘Well, then.’ Cynthia stretched. ‘What do you think, Lillie? Originally, I’d been planning to get pregnant again as soon as I can...’

‘S-seriously?’ responded Lillie.

‘Why not?’ Cynthia rubbed at her flat belly. Lillie wondered how the hell she didn’t have any stretch marks. ‘I in particular should not be wasting any time. I’m already not far off the age where it gets harder for women to have children. I don’t have the luxury of being young, like Serena or yourself.’

‘Come on, Cynth… you’re a MILF. That’s what matters, right?’ May jibed.

‘Regardless, I’m going to wait a bit.’ She winked at Lillie. ‘I’m thinking I’ll wait till everyone else has had their children, so we can all get knocked up at the same time by our little husband!’

Lillie pondered whether to ask the obvious question. ‘Does ‘everyone’ include…?’

‘You? Well, that depends if you’re going to be moving in with us.’ Cynthia always had that sultry half-smile on her face. Lillie didn’t like the look of her, sometimes.

‘Give me some time to think about it,’ Lillie responded. ‘Just a bit.

+++

The birth of Serena’s child went much as the same as the other ones – though she opted for a different position. ‘Oof… ungh… AAAAAAH!’ On her arms and knees, Serena’s child took the longest time to deliver. Sun sat at the older girl’s side, doing his best to comfort her.

‘You’re doing really good, Serena. Our baby boy’s nearly here!’ He turned to Cynthia. ‘Right?’

Cynthia nodded. ‘Blonde like his momma, Serena. Not too much longer. He’ll be out within the hour.’ Dawn was not present – somebody had to watch the four babies that had already been born. Sun wondered how things would be in a couple of years – would they ever stop? What about when they had twenty kids?

Serena groaned, unhappy to hear that. Within the _hour? _It felt like she’d been suffering through contractions for eternity. Still… on advice from Serena, she had learned how to orgasm during birth. She’d lost count of how many times it had happened – was it wrong to cum while giving birth? ‘Nnngh… ah…’ She supposed not. She wasn’t attracted to the baby, or anything like that. It was just a way to make a very (VERY) painful process a little easier. ‘I love you, Sun…’

‘He looks kind of like you, Serena.’ Sun remarked. After some more time passed, Sun eventually moved behind her. He was ready to catch his firstborn boy – he wondered what he would be like. A part of him wanted to treat the guy like a little brother, playing with him and teaching him stuff, but he knew he had to be _responsible, _too.

May certainly made that more difficult. ‘Look at this slut, cumming while she gives birth!’ She remarked. ‘You sure you don’t wanna fuck, Sun?’ May held up a camera, filming the whole thing. Sun still thought that unnecessary, but he didn’t stop her. May would be May.

_Squirt, squirt. _

With a lewd noise, the baby emerged safely into the arms of Sun and Cynthia. The first boy fathered by Sun. One or two of his side bitches would be having boys, too, but this one, now and forever, would be his eldest. ‘AH!’ Serena took considerable pleasure in that. No other woman would ever be the _first _to have Sun’s son.

Lillie watched the whole thing unfold from a distance. She cradled her own belly, wondering what her baby with Sun would look like. She still hadn’t committed to staying in the island mansion, long-term, but the intention was for her to at least stay until she gave birth.

She greeted Sun’s son. What a gorgeous little boy he was. Lillie helped clean him off, then cradled him in her arms. So innocent and pure, delicate like a little-

‘I call dibs!’ said May.

+++

‘Ugh! Will you hurry up and give birth already? My uterus is _killing _me.’

Lillie puffed her cheeks out, which only served to make her look cute. ‘Shut up, May. You’re just going to have to wait.’

‘Ugh, fine!’ May called out. ‘_Dawwwwwwwwwwn! Have you been using my vibrator?’_

Lillie rolled her eyes, then made her way to the master bedroom. She opened it without knocking, as everyone was welcome to do. ‘Hello?’

‘Hi, Lillie!’ On the bed, Sun reclined with a comic book. He was alone in the room… wait, no. Not quite. ‘How are you doing? How’s your brother?’

‘He’s good. Working hard with Mom. Apparently, she’s just so _happy _to have had another baby.’ Lillie rolled her eyes. ‘Obviously, I wasn’t good enough.’

Lillie, grunting with difficulty, got onto the floor next to Sun. She was all the way along with Sun’s child – which was a boy. Her belly apparently caused intense arousal to most of the women in the house, and they’d played with it in all sorts of frighteningly creative lewd ways. Whatever. ‘Hey, kids.’ Lillie said, getting down in front of the babies. ‘And, uh… hey there… Kommo-o.’

‘Rar.’ Sun’s dragon Pokémon sat on the floor, curled up. Lillie felt concerned, since the large, menacing-looking creature had Sun’s four children in his arms. The babies babbled happily, five little tykes in the arms of a massive, scary Pokémon.

‘I don’t want all the girls to do anything weird with my kids until they’re way older,’ said Sun, ‘but I figured there’s no problem introducing them to Pokémon as young as possible!’

‘Rar Rar.’ Said Kommo-o, agreeing with his master (not that Sun knew that). He liked the super tiny humans master had brought him. They reminded him of baby Pokémon, so he would protect them from all things! Shame he couldn’t teach them how to fight. More importantly, maybe one of them would train some hot dragon-type bitch for him to breed, someday!

‘Aren’t you worried he’ll hurt the babies?’ Asked Lillie.

Sun shook his head. ‘He’s just a big, silly animal. Seriously. He destroys everyone in a Pokémon battle, but otherwise he’s just a big softie. Have you really not met him before now? He loves having his belly scratched.’

‘I just worry, is all.’

‘You shouldn’t! I’ve read all about Pokemon behaviour. He likes fighting real tough opponents, but he’s fine with people. I told you – he’s a big softie.’

‘Alright, then.’ Lillie blushed a bit, feeling a little embarrassed at her lack of knowledge. She reached towards the babies, picking up the biggest one. Cynthia’s little girl… Lillie wasn’t sure how old the baby was – she couldn’t keep track. The tiny girl had Cynthia’s bright, blonde hair, sure, but her eyes and face were like her Daddy’s. She would grow up to be gorgeous, Lillie felt. All of Sun’s kids were super cute. She hoped her son would be, too. ‘I hope you’re not tired at all… I’d really like to have sex.’

‘Any time!’ Sun responded. ‘Kommo-o will watch the kids.’

‘Rar!’ the Pokemon responded. He would do whatever master and his large-bellied humans required! Kommo-o liked his master and new little humans very much. He would keep excellent watch of the tiny humans!

+++

‘Mm. I still don’t think… I’m all that good at this.’ Lillie sat across from Sun, her bulging belly pressing against the boy. The baby kicked a lot more when Sun was close by. Already in her underwear, Lillie kissed her ‘boyfriend’ on the lips, enjoying how he pushed back against her. Sun was, naturally, a total expert at kissing her in the best way possible. He’d been doing it several times a day, literally every day for… a year? Longer? Lillie wasn’t sure.

‘From behind would be nice,’ Lillie said. ‘For sex, I mean.’

‘You sure? Your belly’s gonna press into the bed a bit.’

‘That’s okay. I don’t mind.’ She smiled at him, starting to undo her bra. It fell away easily, revealing the young girl’s breasts. ‘How do they look? I should give birth any day, so I think they’ve gotten as big as they can thanks to pregnancy.’

‘They look awesome!’ Sun reached forward, immediately starting to fondle his girlfriend’s breasts. They leaked milk almost immediately. ‘They’ve gotten way bigger. I’m gonna suck on them!’

‘Mmph… okay.’ Lillie sighed deeply as Sun leaned into her tits, suckling them. She never really understood why he enjoyed her breastmilk, of all things… but she loved Sun enough to completely excuse the weirdness of it. He didn’t have to ask, either, even though Sun occasionally did with Lillie. Lillie would let him do whatever he wished with her body. She knew he wouldn’t do anything too bizarre, anyway. The weirdest things they’d tried together were anal sex, and playing with a bunch of different sex toys. So long as it was with her best friend and lover, Lillie would do anything.

Sun tired quickly of tits, for once. He took off his pants, showing off his impressive cock to Lillie. ‘Let’s fuck. We probably won’t get to do it many more times!’

‘Yeah.’ Lillie didn’t mind. It would be worth having a baby with Sun, she knew that. Lillie had never seen her Mom happier. She’d already figured that babies were super hard work, but that didn’t seem to upset Lusamine at all. Lillie removed her panties quickly, then turned around, getting on her hands and knees for Sun. ‘Fuck me, please. Cum in me, too.’

‘I will!’ Sun needed only a few extra seconds to make sure he was fully hard. Over the boy’s time spent with his various sluts – and Lillie – he’d added another inch onto his cock length. He would have a properly huge dick within a few years, Cynthia and the rest predicted. He poked his tip against Lillie’s wet pussy, ready for unprotected sex with his youngest lover. ‘Going in now, Lillie.’

‘Okay.’

‘You’ve got such a good ass, now. It was real skinny before but now it’s gotten thicker!’

‘Th-thank you!’ A bit of a backhanded compliment, sure, but it wasn’t exactly untrue. She moaned, feeling Sun push his cock into her, stretching her open like always. Lillie savoured the feeling as Sun began to thrust, filling her up and expanding her cunt again. ‘Mmph… ah. Ah!’ She felt Sun begin to thrust, his hands firmly on her butt. She would cum in no time at all, with him railing her so passionately…

Sun pushed in and out quickly, feeling extra horny for some reason. The other girls had really let up on him, for some reason. All of them were hornier when pregnant… all except Lillie had given birth. Sun hoped that would soon change. He loved all his kids. ‘Lillie, how’s it feel?’

‘Amazing… you reach so deep into my pussy.’ Lillie still felt distant pangs of embarrassment when saying anything naughty or super sexual. Her greatest skill, dirty talk was not. ‘I… love having sex with you.’

‘Same!’ Sun huffed deeply, ready to cum in his girlfriend. ‘I mean, the other way around. I love _you _lots. How many babies do you want from me, Lillie?’

‘Haaaah…’ Lillie had to take a moment to answer. She felt a little overwhelmed by the pleasure of Sun’s huge dick in her cunt, combined with her baby moving around an awful lot. So many feelings to process at once. ‘I want lots. I’d love to have lots, if I manage to have this one alright…’

‘You will! I bet you will. Mm.’ Sun kept moving, reflecting on all that had happened to him. Two years ago, he’d never have imagined this. He’d always thought he’d end up being an amazing Pokemon trainer, sure… but he never would have imagined he’d impregnate almost ten women. Maybe he would knock up more in the future. Cynthia and the rest were willing to allow it, though Lillie still found it tricky to put up with at times. Everything would be fine. Sun couldn’t wait till his big bunch of kids grew up and all got their own personalities… and, well, stopped shitting themselves constantly. Babies were cute, but messy.

Sun didn’t want to think about them while having sex, even though they were right in the corner. His kids played on Kommo-o, not annoying the scary Pokemon at all. Was it bad for him to be cumming inside Lillie when the kids were right there? Probably. At this point, though… Sun accepted that maybe he was a little bad. Just a little bit. ‘Lillie,’ he said, ‘I’m gonna cum!’

‘M-me too. Ah!’ Lilile felt her boyfriend erupt inside her, impregnating her with his virile seed… wait, no. She was already super pregnant. As her own orgasm made Lillie moan and shudder, she recalled how it had felt, all those months ago, being knocked up with a perfect baby. She wanted to feel that again. She wanted a big, gorgeous family with Sun. Lillie would let him put ten kids in her if he wanted.

When done, Sun pulled out. The instant he did, however, Lillie felt something strange. ‘Lillie? You alright?’

‘Ah-AH! Ow… I think this is… no. It can’t be.’

Sun’s eyes went wide. ‘Now? You’re having the baby?’ He glanced to his left, where Kommo-o had fallen asleep with his babies. May’s twins had gotten free, however, and were down at the side of the bed. ‘I think we’re gonna need help.’

‘W-what should I do?’

‘Just… lie down for now.’

+++

_I’m stretching out some more. Of course._

Lillie had her eyes closed. She clutched Sun’s hand as she attempted to give birth to his baby. It went on for a long time, longer than Lillie had imagined. The baby was mostly out of her, but she had a ways to go.

‘Hey, Lillie, give us a peace sign!’

‘F…f… fuck you!’ Lillie responded, making May laugh. May sat on a chair, recording the birth of Lillie’s child. She now had a nice little library of birth videos. Nobody else really understood why she insisted on recording everything, but nobody stopped her. Lillie focused how Serena and Sun kept telling her to do.

_This is ridiculous. This is bigger than anything I’ve had inside me, ever._

Lillie focused, the minutes continuing to tick by as the baby passed through her. The squeezing feelings were tremendously painful, and quite frequent. She would _not _pass out, though. Lillie would remain conscious and pushing for as long as her baby required.

_Seriously, though, this hurts beyond any reasonable description…_

‘Damn, look at how much she’s stretched out!’ May remarked.

‘It’s really quite impressive. She’s an amazing girl!’ said Dawn. ‘The head’s almost out, Lillie.’

‘O-okay…’ Lillie kept up her efforts, loving that Sun could be close to her when she needed him most. After having so many babies at his age, he still valued her… that made her happy. For yet more time, Lillie kept pushing the baby out, focusing on her many good memories with Sun.

_I think that’s it. That’s it… coming out._

With one final scream, Lillie’s child was born.

‘There he is!’ Serena picked the crying baby up, placing it at Lillie’s breast. ‘How cute he is. Look at him, calming down right away.’

‘Ah… my baby?’ Lillie found it hard to believe, but the evidence was right in front of her – she’d given birth. She was now a mother. The baby was… not exactly clean, but Lillie loved him instantly. Honestly… the baby looked more like her than Sun, but that was fine. He was… just perfect. ‘Sun. Come see our baby.’ Lillie closed her eyes, hugging the tiny child close. Amazing. She’d really done it. Lillie could rest easy, at least until she gave birth to her boyfriend’s next baby.

‘Awesome! Another one… I mean, our first! That’s really cool.’ Sun reached a finger out, letting the child grab his. Even though Sun was just a young boy himself, the baby was so small that his hand could fit around Daddy’s finger. Sun sighed happily. ‘Love you, Lillie. And all of you!’ That rounded things out nicely, then. Ten kids by nine different women. Sun supposed he ought to pay his other baby mommas a visit, sometime…

‘Looking good, Lillie!’ said May. ‘Alright, let’s make more kids.’

‘I second that,’ said Dawn. ‘I’d really love to have another one. Maybe you can give me a son, too.’

Amid agreements from all the women, Sun rolled his eyes. ‘Geez. You all need to learn… there’s more to life than worshiping my dick!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the 'main story'.
> 
> Which means absolutely nothing, of course, since I've got plenty of ideas to continue, but putting out decent content requires something called 'effort'.  
I love the idea of a time skip which opens up tons of possibilities (MILFs fooling around with each other's kids by Sun, bringing in a new man/men for Sun's various daughters, various crazy threesome opportunities)
> 
> I also have considered having him revisit some of the existing girls. Including them in this chapter to any great degree would've made it even l o n g e r, so I didn't really do it.
> 
> Can also just straight up continue his adventures with various women following the first batch of babies. I know there's a dude or lady who really wants to see Plumeria, which I think would be good at some point. Maybe she and a couple of female grunts have a field day with our boy.
> 
> Given the state of things, some foreigner women might be a good idea, too. Sword/Shield's characters are mostly flat, but there are also 6 other regions...
> 
> Geez. At this rate I'll still be writing this fic when I'm 50. Makes me wish I'd chosen a protagonist with a better name...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment - all 'comment moderation enabled' means is that I can easily remove rude/abusive comments.  
Check out my profile for ways to support me on new stories, if you're interested.


End file.
